Circuit Break
by Angelikah
Summary: They have 10 Days to find a grimmoire that's been lost for centuries, resurrect a judgy witch and an angry Original sibling, and stop Marcel's sacrifice before he becomes the most powerful being on Earth. To say the least, they're short on time. But, as Caroline is about to find out, time is nothing but a construction created by the human mind. Time Travel AU. Post-S4.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm re-posting this chapter to fit a little better with the later plot. There are almost no changes except the scene at the bottom. Chapter five will be up later today (and I'll put a note there too). **

**This prologue is short, but the rest of the chapters will be my normal length of 5.5-7k words. It will be updated as an option for "It's Thursday somewhere!" (RLT is taking the "It's Monday somewhere!" spot. This is a time-travel story with a bit of a mind-fucky plot. It shouldn't be too long, but I can't write anything short, so no promises. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Enjoy!  
****-Angie**

* * *

**Prologue**

**2011**

Caroline Forbes was incredibly bored.

She had been sitting around doing nothing all summer, and she had never hated anything more than sitting around doing nothing. Elena and Damon were off doing god-knows-what on a road trip, Stefan was on a road trip trying to forget that Elena and Damon were off doing god-knows-what, Bonnie was on vacation, Jeremy was MIA, Matt was with Rebekah somewhere in Europe, and Klaus…well, contacting him was _not_ an option.

She laid flat on her bed, twirling her daylight ring around her finger and trying to figure out what productive thing she could possibly do with her life. Her phone chimed, and she picked it up, excited for some possible social interaction, before realizing it was just a promotional email from the dress boutique downtown.

Disappointed, she threw it back on her bed next to her, her vampire strength causing it to bounce onto the ground. Swearing, she leaned over her bed to grab it, hoping it wasn't broken, and heard someone clear their throat behind her. Flinching in surprise, she grabbed her phone, slowly sat up and turned around, praying it wasn't someone that wanted to torture her. Again.

Standing in front of her was herself.

She stared at Other Caroline. Other Caroline stared back.

"Silas?" Caroline guessed.

Other Caroline smiled. "Nope, I'm you. Well, you're me. It doesn't really matter. The point is I have to talk to you. I don't have much time."

"Prove you're me."

Other Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine, ask me something."

"Who is our least favorite person in the world?"

Other Caroline snorted. "For you, Damon, but Hayley's an extremely close second. Although later you'll meet this girl named Camille, and she'll take spot #2."

Caroline looked at Other Caroline in disbelief.

Other Caroline sighed. "Look, we really don't have time for this. I understand that our life so far has been full of traumatic incidents and people pretending to be other people, but you seriously need to just go with this. Okay?"

"Okay, so assuming we're the same person—"

"We are the same person."

"Right. So, assuming you're me from the future—"

"Which I am."

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"I don't have much time, so you have to listen very carefully."

"'Kay."

"You have to go to New Orleans," Other Caroline said in a rush, "You have to help Klaus kill Marcel Gerard."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is that you have to. Like, now."

"No I don't. I'm not going to kill someone because freaky future me thinks I should."

"Well, 'freaky future you' would very much appreciate it if you would do what she says so that the world isn't doomed to centuries of pain and suffering."

"Centuries? When are you from?"

"2043." Other Caroline muttered petulantly.

"You're only 30 years ahead. That's not centuries."

"Look. Shut up a minute and listen to me. Marcel Gerard has to die, but it can't be immediately. You'll know when it's time."

"Seriously? Stop with the riddles."

"Look. I don't have time to argue with you," Other Caroline said exasperatedly, "just go to New Orleans as soon as possible, find Klaus, and give him this."

Other Caroline pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket and shoved it into Caroline's hands.

"Don't bother trying to open it, it won't open for anyone but him. When you give it to him, tell him what happened—that we met, I mean, and—"

"He won't believe me."

"I am very aware of that. Tell him to compel you."

"You've got to be frigging kidding me. I'm not letting Klaus _compel _me."

"There's no other way."

"Of course there is."

Other Caroline gave her an exasperated look. "Like what?"

When Caroline didn't answer, Other Caroline rolled her eyes. "Exactly. So, do you understand?"

"But—"

Other Caroline took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes, but—"

"Look, my time's almost up. You have to get your keys and pack a bag and start driving. Now. I have to go. Good lu—"

She disappeared into thin air as though she had never been there in the first place. Caroline would have thought that she imagined the whole thing had it not been for the envelope she clutched in her hand.

Caroline took a deep calming breath and let it out. She knew that she'd just been wishing for something productive to do, but _seriously_?

She didn't want to believe her future self, but her gut feeling told her to play along. And just because she often ignored her gut feeling didn't mean that it wasn't almost always right. She dragged out a suitcase from under her bed and started packing. She had to stop herself from bringing her entire closet, and she reminded herself that she could buy beauty supplies in New Orleans. She grabbed her laptop and her phone, zipped the suitcase, and dragged it down the stairs along with a cooler of blood bags to her car. She started the ignition, was relieved to see that her tank was almost completely full, and pulled out of the driveway.

Fourteen hours, three blood bags, and about twenty-five plays of "Call Me Maybe" on the radio later (she'd only started counting after two hours of driving), she was pulling into the French quarter of New Orleans, trying to decide how best to find Klaus.

Clearly, he and his family would live in the most opulent house possible. She decided to look for the most affluent part of town and try to spot his car.

She rationalized that knowing what his car looked like was actually going to turn out to be helpful, and therefore she shouldn't kick herself for paying enough attention to know exactly what she was looking for.

After driving around a good half hour, she finally spotted a huge house with an ornate gate adorned with a large scripted "M" on top. Figures.

She drove up to the gate and found a man—Hybrid, she thought—standing next to it playing a game on his phone. She rolled down her window and cleared her throat.

He looked up. "What do you want?"

"My name is Caroline, and I'd like to see Klaus Mikaelson please."

He scoffed. "Get in line."

"I think you'll find that he'd like to see me."

"Yeah, whatever."

She gave him her best head cheerleader glare. "Page him and tell him Caroline Forbes would like to see him."

He gave her an exasperated look. "I'm not paging him for some random girl. He'll kill me for disturbing him."

"Oh trust me, he'll kill you for not paging him if I'm here."

He sighed melodramatically and pressed the intercom button. A crackling voice came over the intercom, probably another Hybrid. "What?"

"There's a Caroline Forbes here to see—"

Almost immediately Klaus' voice came over the intercom. "Let her in."

Caroline shot the Hybrid her best I-told-you-so look, and he opened the gate to let her through. She drove up the driveway and a Hybrid met her at the entrance, he opened her door before she could, and held out his hand.

"Your keys please."

"Why do you want my keys?"

"To park your car."

"I can park my own car."

"Mr. Mikaelson would like me to park your car."

Groaning, she shoved her keys into his hand and stomped to the door. The Hybrid drove off with her car and she found Klaus standing on the doorstep.

"Caroline, love. What a pleasant surprise."

"Klaus."

He held to door open, "Please, come in."

She breezed past him trying not to smile, allowing him to shut and lock the door behind him. He led her to a study off the front room, and closed the door behind him.

"What do you need?"

"Why do you think I need something?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh. Fine. Here, I'm supposed to give you this." Caroline pulled the envelope out of her purse.

He held out his hand for the letter.

"Before I do, I should tell you that I was visited by my future self in my bedroom, and she told me that I have to help you kill Marcel Gerard, whoever that is."

He let his hand drop to his side. "I beg your pardon?"

Okay, maybe that hadn't been the best way to phrase it.

"My future self like, randomly appeared in my bedroom—"

"No, sweetheart, I heard you. I just find it rather hard to believe."

"Shetoldmetoletyoucompelme."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She told me to let you compel me. Which I am _seriously_ uncomfortable with, by the way."

He frowned.

"Just a moment."

He left the room and returned with a cup. "Give me some of your blood."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see if you're on vervain."

"You don't trust me?"

He snorted, and held out the cup. Rolling her eyes, she bit into her wrist and dripped some of her blood into the cup. He lifted it to his lips, keeping eye contact with her the entire time, and sipped it, his eyes closing as he savored the taste. Caroline made a face.

"So, once you're done being thoroughly creepy, I want to know what's going on."

He licked his lips slightly and put down the cup, which was still half-full.

He caught her eyes in his. "Were you visited by a future version of yourself?"

She nodded.

"Tell me about it."

She did.

When she was done, he frowned. "This had better not be a trick, Caroline."

She shook her head. "It's not."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "The envelope?"

She stuck it into his outstretched hand.

He slid it open, his eyes skating across the page, before he spoke again. "He's going to sacrifice witches to gain strength. We have ten days to stop the sacrifice. I'll send a hybrid to show you to your room. You'll need a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

"I'm not staying here."

He gave a heavy sigh. "Yes you are. It's too dangerous for you to stay in the Quarter."

"I don't care."

"Well, I do." He said firmly, before leaving and shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Well, fine then," she mumbled to the empty room.

She sank onto the couch in the corner and reflected to herself that as reactions from him went, the conversation had actually gone very well.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. :)  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	2. Ayana

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I can't believe the response this fic has gotten, and I'm so happy that you guys like it so far :D  
Anyway, so remember when I said that this would be updated sporadically and it was going to be a palette cleanser? Well, I decided to rework the plot, and now it's probably going to be a LOT longer and more complicated. This will probably be my next big project after Travelers (but don't quote me on it, because as you've probably noticed I'm incredibly indecisive).  
I changed the summary as well to make it reflect the new plot better. I hope you guys are okay with this turning into another bazillion-word monstrosity. :P  
Thank you so much to justanotherfiveminutes for being a fabulous beta ;)  
Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

**2011**

"So, you're saying that we have ten days to resurrect Bonnie and your brother, find a grimmoire that no one's seen in almost a thousand years, and use it to kill some guy you used to know who's planning on repeatedly sacrificing witches to become a vampiric energizer bunny?"

"Yes."

"And you let me sleep in until noon? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I did all the necessary introductory research and procured a witch to assist us with the communication spell. There wasn't a reason for you to be awake, and you'll need your rest for what I've planned."

"I'm not having sex with you. I am here to resurrect Bonnie and kill this guy. That's it."

He smirked, and she immediately wanted to facepalm.

"While that wasn't what I meant, the fact that it's on _your _mind speaks volumes, does it not?"

She glared at him.

"Either which way, we need something that belonged to your friend so that we can contact her, and by extension my brother. Do you have anything?"

Caroline bit her lip. "I don't think so. I wish I'd known when I left Mystic Falls. I could check in my car to make sure, though. She might have left something in it. Where's it parked?"

Klaus shrugged. "In the garage, most likely."

"Okay, where's the garage?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"I'll take you."

She followed him back behind the mansion down the road to a large building, which he unlocked so that she could see a large row of cars. He led her down to the end, where her car was parked, and looked at the space number before speeding back to the entrance to take her keys of a hook with the space number under it.

He waited silently as she dug through the glove compartment and found some lip gloss that belonged to Bonnie that she'd borrowed, and they went back to the house to meet Klaus's witch to do the connection spell.

"You didn't threaten her or anything, did you?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"No, Caroline. It may surprise you, but I do have contacts that genuinely like me as a person, and some of them happen to be witches."

"Like Greta?" Caroline mumbled.

Klaus made a face that looked like a cross between a grimace and amusement. "Jealous, love?"

She snorted. "Yeah. Also the Queen of England."

He snorted and opened the door to let her back into the house before leading her to a large room where the witch was waiting. She nodded once towards Klaus in greeting before turning to Caroline.

"You'll be the one to talk to her," The witch said to Caroline, not even bothering to greet her or make small talk.

As they were on a time limit, Caroline decided to not call the witch on her rude behavior and nodded, facing the direction that Bonnie was supposed to appear from. However, the woman that materialized in front of her wasn't Bonnie.

"Who are you? Where's Bonnie?"

"I am Ayana," The face said, smiling slightly, "And your friend is safe. I have come in her place to help you with your task."

"How are you going to help me?"

"I will assist you in finding the grimmoire."

"Okay. Where is it?"

"You're asking the wrong questions," Ayana said, smiling mysteriously.

"How am I asking the wrong questions? You told me you'd help me find the grimmoire, but you won't tell me where it is?"

She shot a glance at Klaus, who couldn't see or hear Ayana and was frowning as though he was trying to recall something very important.

"The better question, child, would be '_When _is the grimmoire'."

"Excuse me?"

"It will all become clear in time. Pardon the pun."

"Pun? What? What are you talking about?"

Her vision swam and she felt faint, her knees giving way, unwilling to support her. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Klaus's panicked voice.

"Witch! What have you done?"

* * *

**970**

She felt groggy when she awoke, and twisted around to test her range of movement, swearing slightly under her breath when she felt the rock poking into her back. Pain when she first woke up was always a bad sign. She flexed her fingers, relieved that her daylight ring was still present–though her not burning to death really should have been a sign–and slowly pulled herself to sit up.

What was the last thing she could remember before she went unconscious? The witch–Ayana–was talking to her, spewing some nonsense about finding things out in time.

She strained her ears to listen for abnormal noises, but she couldn't hear anything except birds chirping and wind rustling through the trees. She opened her eyes and glanced around at the soft grass that surrounded her and clear blue sky. She couldn't see Klaus anywhere, or his witch. Panic suddenly took hold of her. Where was he? Why did he leave her alone in a forest? Where was _she?_ Footsteps approached in the distance, crunching through the leaves of the forest, and she tensed, ready to defend herself..

Ayana–the woman she'd seen from the other side–briskly walked into the clearing and stopped in front of her, seeming to be both physically present and very much alive. Caroline could hear the woman's heartbeat clearly. She was wearing a hideous dress that covered almost her entire body, almost a straight line from her neck down to her ankles. Her sharp eyes immediately focused on Caroline, who shifted uncomfortably at her stern gaze.

"You are not a witch," Ayana said matter-of-factly.

Caroline stood up. "No. I'm not. Where am I? What's going on? What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing to you. I sensed a magical disturbance, so I came to investigate."

"But... But you were just talking to me from the Other Side. How do you not know what happened? You knew who I was before I blacked out."

"I do not understand. I do not know who you are nor where you have come from. And I certainly am not on the Other Side. I am very much alive."

Caroline glared at the witch, her hands on her hips. "Look, we both know that you're full of it. Stop denying it and tell me what is going on."

Ayana briefly closed her eyes, and Caroline was suddenly reminded of the look on Bonnie's face when she was trying to convince Elena not to run off and get herself killed. "Again, I do not know."

Could she be telling the truth? And where was she, anyway? "Where's Klaus and the other witch?" Caroline asked, suddenly even more panicked at Ayana's refusal to give any useful information.

"I assume that you speak of Esther? She is the only other witch here. And as for Niklaus, I would assume he is hunting with his brothers, or occupied with the Petrova girl," Ayana's lip curled at the mention of her, "I would assume that you know them?"

_Hunting?_

"Um. Yeah," Caroline said, resisting the urge to add a sarcastic comment, "But wait, I thought Esther was dead."

Ayana frowned. "Why would you think such a thing?"

Caroline closed her eyes and opened them again. She was in a forest with a witch in an ugly dress who appeared to not remember anything that had happened. Esther was still alive, and she was calling Klaus by his full name, which, to her knowledge, no one did. Ever.

_A better question, child, would be 'When is the grimmoire'?" _Ayana's voice echoed in her head.

No. Fuck no. She was so _not _okay with this.

"What year is it?" Caroline asked slowly.

_Don't panic, Caroline. Deep breaths._

She frowned, but seemed unsurprised. "You are not from this time?"

"Just tell me."

"It is the year nine-hundred and seventy."

_Caroline, you have the worst luck in the history of forever._

One thousand forty-three years? Were the Originals still human? Were they vampires already? When did they even become vampires? Did that mean they knew her before her time? Well, her _actual_ time? Should she change anything? _Could_ she change anything? More importantly, could she go back before she changed anything?

"You have upset the balance," she continued, "and you are not human. You must return. But it will take time," She paused, then continued slowly, "No. You have come with a purpose."

"Upset the balance? It's not like I chose to come here, okay?"

A faint smile appeared on Ayana's face. "You will understand in time," She paused for a moment, cocking her head to the side before continuing, "The spirits insist that you must remain here."

Typical mysterious witchy-talk. Caroline stood up slowly and brushed off her dress, her hands shaking. She couldn't go back. She wouldn't see Elena or Bonnie or Stefan or anyone from her time again—Or at least not for a thousand years—And Tyler… _Take deep breaths, Caroline. You are in shock, and this will hit you later, but for fuck's sake take charge for now. It's what you're good at. Keep. Control. You can do this._ "So, I guess I'll be here for awhile then?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice light.

Ayana was still wearing an infuriating I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. "Perhaps. I will return to the village and retrieve garments for you to wear, and then we shall speak of why you are not human."

She watched Ayana walk away through the trees and let herself have a small breakdown. Her _purpose? _Why was she here? She and Klaus had a plan. They were going to resurrect Bonnie and then find Kol who was supposed to know where the grimmoire was, but instead she'd been pulled back in time a thousand fucking years.

Was she supposed to retrieve the grimmoire here? That's what the Ayana from her time had said.

_Okay, Caroline. Focus on the task at hand. You can wallow in self-pity later. What's the plan? _The plan, she decided, was to adapt to this time period, and make a long-term plan later. The grimmoire supposedly disappeared in the 11th century. She could make a timeline of events._ You're not going to find the grimmoire in the next ten minutes, so get your shit together. _

If she was just supposed to grab the grimmoire and go, how was she supposed to do that? How would she get back?

And why this time specifically, anyway?

Klaus. Everything always came back to Klaus. She wondered if the point was the change him somehow. It seemed ridiculous on its face, but her words came back to her in a rush.

_I know you're in love with me. And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved._

Oh, this _so _went above and beyond the call of duty for witchy mind-fuckery. There was no way, at all, ever, that she could "save" Klaus–make him keep his humanity–especially since that would most likely require her reciprocating his incredibly inconvenient feelings for her, which she totally didn't. Really.

And he didn't even know who she was anyway, at least in this time period.

She heard someone coming towards her and looked up to see Ayana returning from wherever she'd been, clutching a bundle of fabric.

Coarse fabric, ugly color, unflattering cut—why did nothing ever go her way? She let out a sigh and slipped the dress over her head, pulling off the dress she'd been wearing underneath and throwing it on the forest floor, along with the bra. She desperately wanted a mirror.

Ayana waved her hand and a crackling fire appeared. "Hey!" Caroline shouted angrily as all of her clothes were tossed into the fire.

"Better to be safe than regretful," Ayana said simply, looking completely unruffled at Caroline's indignation.

That had been one of her better bras.

"Did the spirits tell you what I'm supposed to be doing here?"

_Please don't say save Klaus._

She was silent for a moment before she turned away. "Come. I will escort you to the village."

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"You will understand in time."

"Stupid witchy riddles," Caroline mumbled. It's like they think they're clue-givers on Dora the Explorer: Teenage Vampire Edition. As they walked, Ayana began a lecture on behavior in this time, and how Caroline would be expected to "comport herself," in addition to some pointed comments about her lack of politeness. Caroline followed her sullenly and had to stop before the door of Ayana's tiny cottage.

"You need to invite me in." Caroline said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Umm. In order to enter your home I must be invited."

She didn't move.

"Please."

She nodded. "You may enter—"

"Caroline." She supplied, walking through the door.

She shut the door and turned around. "Now, please, seat yourself at the table. I would like to speak of how you came to be here, as well as how you are not...human. You are not a wolf, either. Why must you be invited in order to enter my home?"

A succinct description of vampires followed. Ayana's eyebrows seemed to recede more and more into her hairline as Caroline talked. When she had finished, Ayana turned towards the fire, filling a bucket with water and setting it on top.

"So you are saying that you were turned into a monster."

Caroline frowned. "I'm not a monster, okay? I mean, yeah, there are some vampires that are monsters, but I am one of the nicest frigging vampires you will ever meet. I can drink from animals to survive here. And, anyway, in the future there are ways to deal with that, like-"

"Do not speak of the future. I do not wish to know. It may upset the balance," Ayana said quickly, holding up a hand, "And watch your tongue."

"Sorry," Caroline mumbled, trying her best to actually sound it.

Ayana didn't seem to buy her apology, but sighed and continued anyway. "We must develop a history for you."

"What?"

Ayana sent Caroline a pointed look, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Um, I beg your pardon?"

"You cannot just appear here. This village is small. You must have a reason for coming. You are the niece of my friend Leah and her husband Benjamin. You will move to their dwelling—"

"But—"

"Do not interrupt," Ayana reprimanded, ignoring Caroline's huff, "You will move to their dwelling. I would usually not approve of the loss of free will, but you said you had the ability to make others forget. You will do this. I suggest that you create a history that is similar to your own. The others in the village will ask about it. I shall escort you after the evening meal. You will help. Watch the pot and do not let the water spill over. Ask questions now; it is better than making mistakes."

The evening passed slowly, the only talking was in the form of questions every few minutes, and Ayana escorted Caroline to the house that she would be living in just before dinner.

A middle-aged woman with wispy blonde hair and smiling eyes opened the door. After inviting Caroline in, Ayana nodded at me.

"I am your niece Caroline, the daughter of your sister Elizabeth. I have come because our village collapsed in a fire. I was out doing chores, so I survived. You will not be suspicious or ask about my comings and goings. You will treat me as a part of the family. You will provide me with clothing, food, and other necessities. You will truthfully answer any and all questions I ask. You will forget what I just told you, but still do as I say."

Ayana excused herself, and Caroline helped Leah with dinner, chatting with her about family history as they worked. Leah and Benjamin had a daughter, Mary, who had married already and moved to another village with her husband. She warned Caroline about the full moons, and told stories about the other families in the village, including what Caroline knew to be the Original family.

Benjamin returned home shortly after Caroline and Leah finished dinner, and Caroline compelled him as well. He was a tall man with a full beard and a serious face, but his laugh was deep and loud. Caroline liked them already.

They prepared a bed for her (and by "bed" she meant "pile of blankets") and once Caroline heard their breathing even in sleep, she allowed herself to acknowledge the tugging need for blood that had been bothering her the entire afternoon. She needed to feed.

When she left the cabin for the forest, she nearly shrieked when she found Ayana lurking just outside the door.

"I was just about to wake you," Ayana said, looking amused at Caroline's surprise.

"Why?"

Ayana nodded towards the forest, and Caroline fell into step with her.

"I have a theory about the spell that has been cast on you. The spirits have informed me that you have a task to complete, and I suspect that you will be returned to your time when the task is fulfilled. I could be wrong, however."

"Do you know what my task is?"

"To restore the balance."

"Right. Whatever. I think that I have to find a grimmoire."

Ayana raised an eyebrow, and Caroline shrugged. "For a spell in my time. It's from the Lakestrom line?"

"I see. I do not know of the Lakestrom family, but perhaps it will appear. Or perhaps you do not have to retrieve the grimmoire to complete your task. I do not know."

Caroline had a niggling feeling that Ayana did know, but decided not to address it. "Well, do you know how long I'll be here? Or anything that could possibly help?"

"I do not."

So she would be stuck here until she fulfilled some mysterious task? She didn't know how to live in this time period. Sure, she would adapt, but she didn't want to be there. She felt her breath shudder, and tried to blink the tears away. "I want to go home."

Ayana sent her a sympathetic smile. "This must be difficult for you, I understand. Unfortunately, as I said, there is no telling how long you will be here. You could complete it a week from now, or it could take years. I do not know. The spirits have not told me."

Caroline sniffled, and Ayana paused for a moment, seeming to have an internal argument with herself, before reaching out to pull Caroline into a hug. "Do not worry, child. You will be safe, and I will help. I give you my word."

"Thank you, Ayana."

The woman pulled away and nodded. "Of course. I will leave you to whatever you are planning on doing at this time of night."

"Good night."

Ayana didn't respond, but smiled before she walked away.

Caroline set off to feed. The Stefan Diet was sadly her best bet at this point, and she was not looking forward to picking the fur out of her teeth. After draining a deer, she decided that she should investigate the timeline issue.

She was a visual person, and though she didn't have any pen and paper, she could improvise. She walked deeper into the forest, knowing that the villagers most likely didn't go in that far, and found a suitable log with a crack already in it. She stuck her fingers into the sides and pulled, grimacing at the crack of one of her nails breaking. The log split unevenly, but enough that Caroline would be able to smooth it down with a knife. She worked for a few hours to make the surface more even using a sharp rock she'd found, and once she'd had enough for the night, she realized that she was sticky, had three splinters, and was covered in wood chips.

She needed to bathe. She decided to explore the forest to find somewhere, and stumbled across a meadow of vervain before finding a lake, both locations she committed to memory.

She washed the debris off of her and returned to the cabin to sleep. Leah shook her awake early in the morning, shoved a bucket into her arms and told her to retrieve some water from a creek nearby.

She hadn't found the creek the night before, and was trying to decide whether she should ask for directions when she heard someone move near her. She turned around to see Rebekah about to tap her on the shoulder, and the other girl smiled. "Who are you? Are you new to the village?" She asked.

_Caroline, she doesn't know who you are. You could definitely use a friend, especially one in the Original family. Be nice. _"Yes. I arrived yesterday to live with my aunt and uncle."

"I am Rebekah. It's nice to meet you."

Caroline smiled. "You, too. Do you know where the creek is? My aunt asked me to get some water, and I don't know where to go."

"Yes, of course. I am on my way there to get water for Mother. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Rebekah smiled brightly and Caroline fell into step next to the other girl, thankful that Rebekah seemed to be much more talkative at this point in her life. It became clear to Caroline as they chatted that Rebekah had become bitter and angry over time as a result of being denied freedom and friendship by all of her older brothers. She was easy to talk to, and Caroline found herself enjoying the conversation.

When they returned to the village, Rebekah asked shyly if Caroline would like to walk with her the next day, and Caroline accepted before they parted ways.

That day and the rest of the week followed the same routine. She and Rebekah would walk to the creek together every morning and then return to the village where most of the day was spent doing various chores. After nightfall, Caroline would sneak out to her spot in the forest and work on the timeline.

By the Friday after she'd arrived, she had a rough idea of the order of events. The Originals were turned after Henrik was killed by werewolves, and then slaughtered the entire village due to bloodlust. Esther cursed Klaus to suppress his werewolf gene, so he killed her. Finn got daggered sometime in the next hundred years or so. Skip ahead about four hundred years to the whole Katherine incident. The time between Katherine escaping and 1920s Chicago was basically a giant blank space within which Kol was daggered, Klaus killed a hunter, and the three remaining siblings were splitting and reuniting. Rebekah fell in love with Stefan, Klaus daggered her. Skip ninety years to The Elena Show…

She carved it all into the log in pictures, feeling very pleased with herself when it was done.

**XXX**

Leah shooed Caroline out of the house in the late afternoon the next day, telling her to meet the other people in the village. Caroline didn't know where to start. The center of town was full of people, but she wasn't sure whether she was ready to be thrust into the proverbial lion's den just yet. Instead, she headed in the opposite direction towards the forest, deciding she'd procrastinate by taking a bath instead. She felt grimy. There wasn't any modern shampoo, and her hair felt disgusting and greasy. She had accepted that she'd be on an endless camping trip for the foreseeable future, but she wasn't all that happy about it.

Her bath was mostly uneventful, though she was already sick of having no towels. On her way back to the village, she dried her hair with her fingers while trying to figure out a way to avoid having to meet people.

She was a social person, but she didn't feel comfortable meeting people because all she'd be able to think about was how they'd be dead once the Original siblings transitioned.

She felt like she needed to plan how she'd fulfill her task, but she didn't know what she was planning for. Unless Ayana stumbled on information about the missing grimmoire, Caroline was basically stuck. She had no idea what the witches really wanted her to do, though if she were honest with herself, she knew she probably wouldn't follow their directions anyway, especially if they involved Klaus.

It suddenly occurred to her that Klaus might like her because he'd already met her. Was that possible? No. He would have met millions of people in the thousand years he'd lived, and it was unlikely that he'd remember someone from his village, especially since he and his siblings had murdered them all. It seemed ridiculous to her.

No, there must be some other reason.

She was so concentrated on her inner thoughts that by the time she registered someone approaching she'd nearly bumped into them. She looked up to see Elijah looking down at her. "Good day." He greeted, frowning.

"Good day," Caroline responded hesitantly.

He just stared at her, and they stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he continued. "My name is Elijah. You must be Caroline. Rebekah was very excited to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elijah."

He just nodded, still studying her critically.

Caroline stood there for a few moments until she realized that he wasn't about to continue talking, and moved past him to walk back to the village, rolling her eyes once she knew that he couldn't see her. She had only gone a few yards when she heard brisk footsteps behind her, and she slowed to allow Elijah to fall into step beside her.

"A lady should not walk alone so close to nightfall. May I escort you?"

She resisted the urge to point out that she couldn't exactly say no, and instead walked beside him in silence for most of the way, stopping once they got to the main square. Caroline was confused at the sudden pause, and was about to excuse herself when she saw Klaus approaching them out of the corner of her eye, motioning for Elijah to wait for him. He clapped Elijah on the shoulder once he'd caught up to them.

"Brother, I have been looking for you everywhere. Father wishes to speak to us about the next full moon," He began, before turning to Caroline, looking her up and down before saying smoothly, "And who might this be?"

Caroline couldn't stop herself from glaring at him. She hated when people talked about her as though she wasn't there listening. "My name is Caroline. I am staying with my aunt and uncle, Leah and Benjamin."

He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, a dimpled smile on his face. "Good evening, Caroline. My name is Niklaus. It is lovely to meet a woman of such beauty."

Her lip curled. "Lovely to meet you," She said, her tone conveying that it was anything but 'lovely', "I'm sure we shall see each other around the village in the future."

She resisted the urge to smile at his confused face–clearly he wasn't rejected often–and turned to Elijah. "Thank you for escorting me, Elijah. I believe that I can make my way home from here."

Elijah nodded and seemed to be fighting a small smirk at the pout on Klaus's face.

Klaus saw his brother's taunting face and immediately pasted on another smile. "I will look forward to another encounter with you, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked away.

There were times that Caroline had admitted to herself that Klaus had shown his tender side. He had made her want to see the good in him on several occasions, not the least of which being the speech he gave her on her graduation day. There were a few times when she'd considered for just a flash of a second letting herself fall for him.

Unfortunately for Klaus, this was not one of those times. He was being an arrogant jerk, and Caroline really wanted to tell him to go suck a fat one. However, she didn't think that the insult would be as appropriate in 970 as it was in 2011.

The two men continued talking about Mikael, but once they thought she was out of earshot, she heard Elijah snort with laughter.

"I think she likes you," He said sarcastically.

She allowed herself a tiny smile.

**XXX**

The next two weeks passed quickly, and Caroline and Rebekah became fast friends. There were very few moments that she could steal to feed besides at night, and she had been bunny-hunting one afternoon when she heard a veritable stampede coming toward her from the direction of the village. She quickly sped away to the nearby creek to wash the blood off of her face. The footsteps were coming towards the creek at an alarming speed. She had just finished wiping the last of it off of her chin when she saw a group of boys laughing uproariously while heading in her general direction. It was Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and a young boy that must have been Henrik. Mikael followed behind them at a slower pace.

She had heard stories about Mikael in her own timeline. Her impression of him wasn't good, and she was slightly curious to see how much of what she'd heard had been true. She stood behind a tree near the creek to watch. The boys seemed to be catching fish while Mikael sat by the creek-side doing absolutely nothing productive.

Elijah and Klaus were working on one side of the creek and Henrik and Kol on the other. Elijah caught a fish in the odd net-like tool and brought it to the bucket next to Mikael. He returned to the creek just as Klaus caught a fish, and stood up, accidentally elbowing him in the chest. Elijah let out an annoyed _oomph _and lost his balance, but sat up laughing and pulled his brother down with him. They were thoroughly soaked when they came back up, but continued their chore, laughing and joking as they did so.

Quickly growing bored, she wandered back to the village. She had only gotten within twenty feet of the house when Leah caught her arm. "Caroline, dear, would you mind going to the forest and finding some branches? The roof has a hole again."

The roof almost always had a hole.

"Yes, Aunt Leah."

She turned back to the forest and started walking, grumbling to herself as she went. Elijah, Kol and Henrik were walking out of the forest as she went back in.

"Good afternoon, Caroline." Elijah said. He was shifting from foot to foot, looking extremely uncomfortable. He gestured to his siblings. "This is Kol and Henrik." Henrik gave her a big smile and Kol smirked at her. "Pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

She repeated the greetings back, wondering where Klaus and Mikael were. She could just feel that something was wrong, but she couldn't explain how. She realized that Elijah had been talking, and tuned back in to find that he had been asking where she was going.

"Aunt Leah sent me to the forest to gather some wood. Our roof needs to be patched again."

Elijah nodded and politely excused himself and his siblings. She thought that it was odd that Elijah looked so guilty and seemed to be in such a hurry to get his siblings away from the forest.

Suspicious now, she walked further into the forest, made sure that she was alone, and then sped to the creek to see if something had happened. Sure enough, Klaus's arm was bleeding, but not badly, and he was still standing. He was staring at a fuming Mikael, who was glaring right back.

"See that you are home by sundown." Mikael said, as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening and he was a normal parent giving his son a curfew, and then strode away back towards the village.

Klaus sat down as soon as Mikael was gone and closed his eyes. He seemed to gather himself for a few moments and then stiffly stuck his arm into the creek. He hissed in pain as the cold water hit.

He held it there, the blood clouding the clear water like an unfurling parasite, and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Caroline decided to leave it alone. If she knew Klaus at all, he would not appreciate the intervention unless he was weak enough to not be able to fight it off. Not that she could lose in a fight to him at this point in time, but he would later become a vampire.

And she would be a vampire before him.

And she would be _stronger_ than him.

Would he still be able to compel her? He would still be an Original, the length of time Caroline had been a vampire didn't affect the fact that he was created and she was turned. Just as in her timeline, the only vampires that would be able to compel her were Originals. The difference was that in this timeline, Klaus wasn't in love with her.

Caroline took one last look at Klaus and decided to come back before sundown just in case he hadn't left yet. From what she had gathered about his time as a human, Mikael would find any excuse to hurt him, and being late would definitely qualify.

She used her vampire speed to gather branches and twigs into one spot in the middle of a clearing and then started back to the village. She made it to the edge of the forest when she heard some rustling to her left. Caroline crept up towards the noise and had to restrain herself from gagging out loud.

The sight of Elijah and Elena going at it against a tree was officially burned in her brain forever. It couldn't be Elena, though.

Tatia.

That bitch that was stringing along Klaus and Elijah.

What is with all the doppelgangers and their determination to fuck up the friendships of brothers everywhere?

Whatever. It was disgusting, and she needed to leave. Now.

She had only taken about twenty steps in the direction of her house when her vampire hearing picked up yelling coming from the trees behind a set of houses to her left. It sounded like Rebekah and Klaus were having a screaming match.

_Could this family not go three hours without a screaming match?_

Caroline took in the scene as she approached. Rebekah was in tears, her fists clenched and her chest heaving. She was clearly trying to yell at Klaus, but was too upset to get the words out. Klaus just stood there staring at the terrified-looking boy who was standing next to Rebekah, and didn't seem to be listening to his sister at all. In fact, he seemed to be internally debating something. Without any warning whatsoever, he punched the boy in the jaw. Rebekah screamed and Caroline raced over. Klaus raised his arm to punch the boy again, but she caught his wrist and yanked it down. "Don't. Move." Caroline growled at him. He raised an eyebrow.

Fuming with rage, she turned to the boy and made eye contact. "You will go home, and you will forget that this conversation happened."

She turned to Rebekah and considered what to do. If Caroline compelled her now, she'd remember it when she turned. Caroline gently touched her shoulder. "Calm down and tell me what happened, Rebekah. Is everything all right?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but Klaus cut her off. "No, Caroline, everything is not _all right_. My strumpet of a sister was letting that boy intimately touchher."

It took a lot of effort to not break down laughing and to keep an angry look on her face. _Intimately touch _her?

"I didn't ask you," Caroline said stiffly, still trying to push down her smirk, and subconsciously ignoring how she was supposed to speak, "Shut up, and let your sister talk."

He opened his mouth, presumably to argue, but Caroline interrupted before he could even start. "You don't get a vote. Be quiet."

He complied, looking faintly amused at her bossiness. "I was just—just talking to Erik, and he—he touched my shoulder. And then Niklaus was walking by and—and he started calling me names and—and yelling." Rebekah said while simultaneously hiccupping and sobbing.

"Okay," Caroline said quietly, deciding to compel her. If she remembered it later she'd know it was to help her. Hopefully. She made eye contact with Rebekah and held her arm gently. "You need to stop crying, calm down, go home, and get some rest. All right?"

Rebekah nodded mutely and turned away to walk home. She hoped that it sounded enough like a comforting speech from a friend that Rebekah wouldn't realize that she had been compelled.

"What did you just do?" Klaus asked once Rebekah was out of earshot.

"Oh, I think I could ask you the same question, Klaus." She deflected, instantly reverting back to being furious.

"Niklaus," he corrected.

"Whatever. Why did you punch him?"

"He was touching her inappropriately. She is my sister. If she will not defend her own honor, then I must do it for her."

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose. "Klaus, you are an infuriating misogynistic douchebag."

He frowned, "Pardon?"

Oh. Those aren't actual words yet. Clearly the idea of women's rights didn't exist in the Middle Ages. Neither did unsanitary vaginal cleansing tools.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind. Just stop trying to control your sister. It will make her hate you. Just respect her choices."

He laughed. "Caroline, she is a sixteen year old girl. She does not make "choices" yet, if she ever will. And you didn't answer my question."

Caroline awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. Should she compel him? Compelling Rebekah would probably fine. Hopefully she wouldn't even notice it happened, and if she did she at least understands the concept of "help." Caroline felt like compelling Klaus would be synonymous with sentencing herself to a long, painful death.

"I was just helping Rebekah. You were being really rude."

He hmm'd and stared at her long enough to make her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She was about to say something to break the awkward silence, but then he said, "I have never met a woman quite like you, Caroline."

_Yeah, because it's the fucking 10th century._

"I'm sorry to hear it," She said dryly.

He gave her a true smile, showing his dimples. "May I escort you home?"

"You may."

They walked in a comfortable silence, and once they reached the door she turned to say a quick goodbye. Before she could tell him to leave, he surprised her by picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles again. "It was a pleasure to escort you. Good night, Caroline."

"Good night, Klau—Niklaus."

"If you wish to call me Klaus, who am I to correct you? I should instead be grateful that you are addressing me at all," he kissed her knuckles again and then let her hand fall back to her side, "Good night, sweet Caroline."

She blinked.

What. Just. Happened?

She was both very annoyed that even though she was a vampire she could still blush, and very happy that he didn't have vampire sight yet and he was unable to see it.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please let me know if you like (or dislike) the direction the story is going. Any opinions on that?  
The way the time travel in this works has been influenced (very slightly) by Somewhere In Time by SerpentInRed, which is one of my absolute favorite Tomione fics (which you should read if you're into the Harry Potter fandom). There will definitely be a LOT of changes in terms of the mechanics, themes, and consequences, but that's where the original spark for the idea came from. The plot's all mine though ;)  
The only way a writer gets better is through constructive criticism. Bring it on!  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	3. In the Beginning

**A/N: Hello, all! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You have no idea how much I appreciate hearing your thoughts on stories, and it always makes me so happy to see them :D :D I like your feedback!  
****This is the longest chapter I've written for pretty much anything. It's over seven thousand words, which is a bit inconsistent in length for me, but I wanted to get over with the year 970, and it didn't have a good stopping point before the end. I hope you guys like it!  
Thank you so much to justanotherfiveminutes for betaing for me!  
Enjoy!**  
**-Angie**

* * *

**970**

The morning after the fight between Rebekah and Klaus, Caroline waited for Rebekah at their usual spot, slightly worried about what her reaction would be. The Rebekah of her time period didn't like others seeing her in moments of weakness, and Caroline didn't want to make her angry because she had tried to help.

When Rebekah arrived, however, Caroline was greeted with a bright smile, and they set off down to the creek together. They hadn't gone far before Rebekah spoke. "Thank you for last night. I do not know if you understand how nice it was to have someone on my side in my argument with Nik. My brothers are...well, it can be difficult at times for them to understand my position."

"Of course, Rebekah. You're my friend."

Rebekah smiled brightly, and they walked in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "Nik is not usually like that, you know. He is...impulsive, but he is kind."

Caroline blinked. "Uh...Right. I am glad that he is good to you."

"Yes. He is. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Has he?" Caroline asked dryly.

Rebekah shot her a confused glance. "Are you not happy?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't really know your brother."

"But you could, if you wanted. I think he's considering courting you."

Caroline had to restrain a snort. "Courting me?"

"Yes. Isn't that exciting?"

Frankly, Caroline didn't really share Rebekah's excitement on the subject.

"What does courting entail, exactly?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"You have never been courted? Surely you are joking, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head, and Rebekah shot her an incredulous look, and when she realized that Caroline was serious she launched into a long explanation of how courting worked. "Have you ever been courted?" Caroline asked after Rebekah was through explaining.

Rebekah shook her head sadly. "No. My brothers are too intimidating, I suppose."

"I am sorry."

Rebekah shrugged. "Any man who refuses to court me due to my brother's interference is not the sort of man I wish to marry."

Caroline felt a smile stretch along her face. "I agree."

Rebekah gave her a sideways look and Caroline suddenly had a bad feeling about whatever Rebekah was about to say. "If you had brothers, I doubt that Nik would be scared at all."

Caroline could see Klaus holding Stefan up by the neck in her mind's eye, and couldn't resist a small giggle. "No, he probably wouldn't be."

"So, you will consider it?" Rebekah asked hesitantly.

"Perhaps," Caroline allowed.

Once they had returned to the outskirts of the village and were about to part ways, Rebekah asked what Caroline was doing that night. Caroline frowned, a bit confused by the question. "I do not think that we have plans. Why do you ask?"

"Well, your Aunt and Uncle's section of the cave is very small, and my mother suggested that you stay with us for the night. We have a larger section because of all my siblings. Would you like to?" Rebekah asked shyly.

Something clicked in Caroline's head. The full moon was that night.

Henrik could die that night.

"I will ask," Caroline said, smiling through her internal terror.

They parted ways, and Caroline walked back to the house feeling like she was drowning in fear. What would happen to her once the Originals became vampires?

Aunt Leah approved the request, saying that she'd been hoping that someone would offer, and that it was good that Caroline had found a friend. They prepared for the night, Aunt Leah giving her a blanket to bring with her to the Mikaelson's, and they departed shortly before nightfall.

Caroline was terrified.

Werewolves were basically genetically programmed to hunt vampires. Vampires may not exist yet, but she didn't know whether werewolves would still see her as a threat. She hoped not.

When she arrived at the Mikaelson's section, she had to restrain a sigh of relief at the sight of Klaus and Henrik already sitting together in the corner with Kol, chatting away about something. Henrik would not die that night.

She found Rebekah and sat down next to her, ignoring Mikael's suspicious glance and Esther's reassurance that Caroline had been invited in favor of giggling with Rebekah about Erik, who had briefly stopped by to visit Rebekah that day.

Rebekah was over the moon that Erik had been willing to risk the wrath of her brothers to see her, and Caroline couldn't help but be happy for her, though she couldn't help but think about what a sad day it would be when they turned, because as far as she knew, everyone in the village would die that night.

She and Rebekah were playing pick-up-sticks when she had the uncomfortable feeling of someone watching her and bristled, turning to see Klaus. He grinned, completely unembarrassed at being caught staring, and turned back to his conversation with his brothers.

She closed her eyes and listened in for a moment.

"She does not seem to like you, Nik," Kol was saying, and Caroline could hear the smile in his voice.

Klaus huffed. "She does. She just does not know it yet."

Caroline rolled her eyes at his certainty. Yeah, no. She was very certain that she wasn't fond of him.

"What are you annoyed about?" Rebekah asked curiously, apparently having seen the expression on Caroline's face.

"Your brother."

"Which one?"

"Klaus."

Rebekah frowned. "You mean Nik?"

Caroline nodded.

"He allows you to call him Klaus?" Rebekah asked, her lips twitching.

"Well, I guess not 'allows' so much as that he knows he could not stop me if he tried."

"You have been here for less than a month, and he is already wrapped around your little finger," Rebekah said smirking.

"I wouldn't go that far," Caroline mumbled.

Rebekah shrugged. "I would," She said, before groaning as she knocked the stick pile over.

**XXX**

After the full moon, Rebekah and Caroline returned to their usual routine, walking to the creek together the next morning after they'd gone back to their houses to change their clothing. Rebekah seemed to be determined to discuss the possibility of Klaus courting Caroline, and she was determined to avoid the topic.

Rebekah finally gave up once they were halfway back to the village, and she told Caroline about the boy that Klaus had attacked. Apparently he'd stopped her that morning to chat, and she was bursting to tell someone.

Once they parted ways and Rebekah was far enough away that she wouldn't see, Caroline dashed home to pick up a smaller bucket, heading to the lake. After she filled it, she walked to the field of vervain.

She'd decided that she'd start building up a tolerance. If Klaus and his family were going to be turned, she'd rather not be able to be compelled. And if Katherine had taught her anything, it was that building up a vervain tolerance was good in the long run if you had a habit of being tortured.

She spent about thirty seconds trying to motivate herself to pick up a flower and put it in the bucket.

It was not working.

She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes, allowing the memories of Damon compelling her to come to the surface of her mind, which she used to make herself pick up the stupid flower and throw it in the goddamn bucket.

It fucking _hurt._

She swore under her breath and shook her hand out while it healed itself, and spent another minute glaring at the poor innocent bucket as though it had wronged her, even though she knew that no amount of mental preparation would make feeling like a deep fryer was being stuffed down her throat any better.

She picked up the bucket and took a gulp, sputtering droplets onto her hands. Her throat burned and the flesh on her hands bubbled up, sizzling. It was over in seconds, not that that was any consolation.

She was glad that she'd done it until she reminded herself that she had to do it again the next day. And the day after that.

She started her trek home through the forest. She'd put off examining her feelings about being in the past for too long, successfully distracting herself with developing a friendship with Rebekah, and she knew that if she didn't give herself a pep talk, the panic slowly building in the back of her mind would manifest itself.

She was in a foreign time, where the only people she knew were the Originals. She had no idea where to even start looking for the grimmoire, or if that was even what she was supposed to be doing.

And now Klaus had taken notice of her, and he was considering _courting _her. What if he knew who she was in the future, and that's why he had been pursuing her. Did that mean that she'd gotten together with him? Was that what she was supposed to change?

She didn't even want to be with Klaus.

Well, okay, if she really thought about it, she wasn't vehemently opposed to it. But she loved Tyler. Tyler who had been allowed back to Mystic Falls, but decided not to come.

Tyler who put his revenge against Klaus, who, hello, really hadn't done all that much to plot against them lately (who _saved _them on graduation) first over her.

And anyway, Human Klaus hadn't done anything that the Klaus of her time had. He had been awful to Rebekah, and seemed rather rude and entitled, but that was probably in line with the times, if she remembered correctly.

If she was playing a drinking game for every misogynistic action or comment while she was there, she'd be plastered all the time.

And when you're a vampire, you have to really _try _to get drunk.

Thank god she knew that it got better in the future or she might have strangled the entire male population of the village already.

Either way, she could try to tell herself all she wanted that Human Klaus was not the same as Evil Klaus (yes, that's his new name, so sue her), but Human Klaus had turned _into _Evil Klaus.

_Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved._

She wrote a mental note to herself. In the future, when trying to convince someone who likes you to keep you alive, refrain from spouting clichés that could cause witchy spirits to think that you are okay with being sent back in time 1000 years.

Caroline could acknowledge in the back of her mind where no one was allowed but her that she liked Human Klaus. She felt a guilty twinge in her chest whenever she caught herself thinking about it, but she did.

Even in Mystic Falls, though, she'd had an attraction to Evil Klaus. Sure, it was forbidden and made her feel horribly guilty whenever she thought about it, but it existed. And without her friends there to constantly shout about how terrible he was and all the horrible things he'd done, the attraction was stronger.

She knew that if she got in too deep, if she committed to feeling something–anything–for him, she wouldn't be able to unthink it.

Unfeel it.

Unfortunately, she knew she was in too deep already.

She was halfway back to her house from the forest's edge by then when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She squeaked in surprise, nearly dropping the bucket of vervain water on her foot, to see Ayana standing behind her.

"I must speak with you"

"All right."

They walked to Ayana's house in silence, and Caroline set the bucket by the door and took a seat at the rough wooden table.

"I have consulted the spirits about your situation."  
"Great. What did they say?"

"As you have no doubt deduced, there has been a spell cast on you that moves your spirit through time. I have not yet discovered how the spell functions, or how one triggers it, and the spirits have refused to tell me."

"What? Why?" Caroline asked, but quickly went quiet again at the quelling look Ayana shot her.

"The spirits have informed me that when the spell is ready to activate, you will 'know when it is time', which I know is not as thorough of an answer as you wished it to be. I believe that you used the phrase "stupid witchy riddles" previously to express your dissatisfaction."

There was a ghost of a smile dancing on her face, and Carolin mentally thanked the spirits for doing her the one small favor of at least picking a time with a witch that had a sense of humor.

"But...My task-"

"Is to keep the balance," Ayana said again.

"But _how_? How am I supposed to restore the balance if I don't know what the balance is supposed to be?" Caroline asked, thoroughly fed up with the bullshit.

Ayana sighed, lacing her hands together and staring out of the window, apparently trying to figure out how to phrase her answer. "The balance of nature is a complicated concept, even for witches," She began, "But I will explain it as best I can."

"Thanks."

Ayana nodded. "The balance is rooted in the idea of a natural cycle. In nature, every life has strength, just as every life has weakness. For example, I do not know if you are aware of the legend of Silas, Qetsiyah, and Amara-"

"Way too aware, if you ask me," Caroline interrupted.

Ayana's lips pressed together. "I see. I assume you know of the elixir Qetsiyah created in order to become immortal?"

Caroline nodded.

"The result of Amara and Silas drinking the elixir is that a doppelganger is created every century or so–whenever one dies, another is born–to give the spell a weakness. The blood of a doppelganger can kill the original life, when combined with the correct spell."

"So, you're saying that in order for the balance to be kept, every being has to have a weakness and a strength?"

"Yes," Ayana said, "No being is truly immortal or all-powerful. There is always a loophole. That's what keeps the balance."

Caroline nodded slowly, biting her lip. What did that have to do with her? "So I have to 'keep the balance' or whatever by changing the timeline?"

"Time is nothing but a construction created by the human mind," Ayana said mysteriously.

"But what does that _mean_?" Caroline asked irritably, "Am I supposed to do something in this time to change the balance for the Originals?" She asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"But the white oak stake can kill them. They don't need me to restore the balance. They already have one."

Ayana gave her a small smile. "Weakness is not always physical."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, not liking the new direction of the conversation.

"Those who have nothing to live for are often the most dangerous," Ayana said.

Caroline frowned. "Um, what are you–"

"It is nearly midday, and I have much to do, as I am sure do you," Ayana interrupted, standing up.

Caroline automatically stood up as well, her mother having hammered the importance of good manners as a guest into her as a child. "But–"

"Think about what I have told you," Ayana said, "I believe that you will succeed in _keeping _the balance."

She picked up the bucket and walked home, reflecting that time paradoxes _sucked._

**XXX**

"Caroline?"

"Good day, Klaus."

He gave her one of his wide dimpled grins. "Would you be agreeable to taking a walk through the forest with me?"

Two full moons had passed without incident since she'd landed in the forest, and she was starting to get used to the lifestyle of the times. She and Klaus had grown closer, and she had now mastered the art of mentally separating Human Klaus from Evil Klaus.

"Yes. I would love to."

They started off towards the forest, chatting about their families–Caroline avoided the topic of Mikael, and he returned the favor by not asking about her parents–and they ended up stopping at the clearing she had appeared in.

"Caroline," He began, "I know that it has been only a few months since we have met, but I find myself drawn to you...Your wit and beauty...And I have asked your uncle for permission to court you, which he has freely given."

Her hesitation had almost nothing to do with the sexist implications of asking her closest male relative for permission, and more to do with her knowledge of the future. Human Klaus was different from the Klaus of her time. Not different in personality, really. He just seemed less...tired. Less jaded.

He was still arrogant and charming, with a dimpled smirk and a sharp wit, and she could clearly tell that all the best qualities of the Klaus from the future were mirrored. After all, becoming a vampire only enhanced your personality. It didn't create a new one.

She could justify liking him. Human Klaus, at least. But once she got back to the future, could she justify it then? If she got attached, she would never be able to go back.

"I would like to court you, Caroline," He said, his words bringing her back to the present.

She didn't know when it happened, but she realized that she really had already made up her mind a long time ago, perhaps even back in Mystic Falls. The only difference was that now she didn't really have anyone in the immediate vicinity to hold her accountable. She wanted him to "court" her, too. She wanted to try.

"I would like that very much."

She didn't think that she'd ever seen him with a more genuine smile than he had at that moment.

Rebekah wouldn't drop the subject of Klaus courting Caroline for three days, and Caroline only got her to drop it when she threatened to tell Klaus that Rebekah was still seeing Erik in secret.

They both knew that she'd never follow through on the threat, but Rebekah got the message.

Their morning walks were peacefully Klaus-free after that, which was good because after Caroline's afternoon chores, she and Klaus would take a short walk through the forest together. She knew that if she had still been human she would have been extremely sore from the amount of walking that she'd been doing.

A week after Klaus had asked her out–the phrase "requested to court" still made her break down in mental giggles–they were walking back to the village from the forest when he stopped her.

"Do you know who Tatia Petrova is?" He asked.

"I have seen her in the village, but we have never spoken."

_Because Tatia is a bitch._

"She is upset that I chose to court you over her. She can be petty. Please pay attention to your surroundings and try to keep away from her. I do not wish for you to be hurt."

"I thought Tatia was being courted by Elijah?" Caroline asked.

She knew that the shot was rather petty of her, but if he already knew–though she suspected he didn't–he wouldn't care that she'd asked. He frowned.

"How did you come to believe that?"

"I saw them in the forest the night you caught Rebekah being...'intimately touched,'" She said, using all of her willpower to restrain herself from smiling or making air quotes.

He took one of her hands in his. "That is concerning, but the target of her affections is irrelevant. I have decided to pursue you, and that is how it shall stay. Please, promise me that you will be careful, Caroline."

She nodded. "Of course."

He relaxed, squeezing her hand lightly before letting it fall. He was about to start walking again when she touched his shoulder. He turned, his nose only a few inches away from hers. She swallowed. "Thank you for the warning, Klaus."

"Of course," He echoed her earlier words, smiling.

They stood there for a moment, caught in each other's gaze.

"Caroline?" He asked, his breath hot on her face.

She didn't think that she could have moved even if she'd wanted to. "Yes?"

"I am going to kiss you now."

His lips were soft against hers, his hands resting chastly on her sides. She practically melted into him, letting her hands fall onto his shoulders, feeling safer than she'd ever felt with Tyler.

She felt secure in his arms.

She parted her lips to deepen the kiss, the kiss turning from chaste to heated in less than a second, his hands tightening on her waist while her fingers weaved into his hair. His teeth dragged along her bottom lip, and she let out a small gasp. He hurriedly pulled away from her, though his eyes were alight, and he smiled so widely at her that she couldn't help but smile back.

He cupped her face softly and kissed her again, slowly and sweetly, before breaking away and lightly guiding her in the direction of the village.

It was approaching early evening now, and she knew that she had to go back to help Aunt Leah–who Caroline had truly started thinking of as family, along with her husband–with dinner, but she didn't want the walk to end. When they arrived at her door, he picked up her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Klaus."

**XXX**

"Can I ask you a question?"

They were on their afternoon walk. It had been a month and a half since their first kiss, and he wasn't shy about holding hands with her anymore. He would occasionally kiss her unexpectedly, always following up with a compliment. But he was also careful to never put his hands anywhere other than her waist. When they kissed, his lips never left hers, except perhaps occasionally to peck her on the nose or kiss her temple.

Maybe it was the fact that she was born in a time when contraceptives were mostly mainstream and you could show your knees in public without your Aunt Leah having a panic attack, but she wanted to go a bit further, even if it was just his lips on her neck or his hands on her hips.

She had been debating with herself about whether to bring it up with him. She didn't want him to think she was a slut–strumpet–whatever (because as far as the people of the middle ages were concerned, there was no such word as 'slut-shaming'), but to her it was unnaturally slow. To be fair, she didn't know anything about the landmarks of relationships in this time. They might have been going at lightning speed for all she knew. But she made up her mind. She wanted him to touch her.

She wanted to touch _him_.

"Always, love."

She tried to figure out how to phrase it.

"Do you—do you not find me attractive?"

He seemed to be completely blind-sided by the question.

"Whatever gave you that impression, Caroline? You radiate light and warmth. You are truly a woman I could love. Have I done something to make you think I do not find you beautiful?"

"No, I guess I just—I'm just wondering why you don't try to become more…intimate."

"We are not yet married—"

'_Yet' married? Did that mean he wanted to marry her? Did they do that in medieval times? What was he, like, 19?_

"—and what if you unexpectedly were with child?"

She almost started laughing, but managed to suppress it. She couldn't exactly explain that it was impossible for her to end up "with child" without explaining vampires.

"Right. But...I didn't necessarily mean intercourse. I just...want more, I guess."

His lips immediately descended on hers, and he pulled her flush against him, nibbling her lower lip and then breaking away to pepper light kisses down her jaw line. She sighed, and she felt him smile against her, his stubble scratching against her neck.

She gripped his shirt, careful not to rip it, and he broke away from her neck to return his attentions to her lips, breaking away moments later to drop a kiss on the top of her head and pull her closer so that her head was resting against his shoulder. Though she was confused by the abrupt ending, she enjoyed his warmth as he held her there against him.

It hadn't exactly been the mind-blowing "intimate touching" that she'd been going for, but she'd take what she could get.

"We should go back. If you miss too many evening meals there will not be anything left of you," he said, smiling down at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but broke away all the same. He held her hand while they walked, every now and then shooting her warm smiles, and she just couldn't understand how this man turned into a monster.

**XXX**

Each full moon was nerve-wracking in its own way. The first one had been the worst because she hadn't known what to expect. As they continued though—the fifth one since she had arrived was that night—she felt as though she had been lured into a false sense of security. She knew that all the Mikaelson siblings were at the correct ages to be turned. It was a just a matter of time.

She walked to the treeline to meet Klaus for their afternoon stroll through the forest, humming to herself. Things had become more heated between them as the months went on, and she was almost positive that she was falling in love with him.

Tatia had been shooting her glares when they'd crossed paths in town, and Caroline knew for a fact that the other girl had tried to spread rumours. Rebekah had come to the rescue, however, and swiftly told all the girls in the village that Tatia was not to be trusted and that Caroline was kind, but just shy.

However, the other girl appeared to be waiting for her on the path that led to the forest, and Caroline stopped in front of her, a polite smile on her face.

"Hello, Tatia."

"Caroline," Tatia sniffed.

Caroline wondered how Tatia managed to make the same eyes that held Elena's doll-like naivety look venomous and cruel.

"Excuse me," Caroline said quietly, starting to walk by the other girl.

Tatia swiftly stepped in front of her.

"Niklaus does not love you."

"Excuse me?"

"Niklaus does not love you," Tatia repeated, "He loves me. You are just an idle distraction while he waits for me to choose between him and Elijah."

Caroline shrugged. "I do not believe you. If what you say is true, I suppose that I shall find out eventually. Please move so that I may join Klaus on our walk."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Call him what?"

"His name is _Ni_klaus."

Caroline smiled softly, trying to suppress her annoyance. "Klaus does not seem to mind. Please excuse me," She said, pushing past the other girl.

Once Tatia was out of earshot, Caroline huffed. "Bitch," She mumbled.

Caroline sighed to herself. She didn't know whether Klaus loved her, but she knew that he could. That he would.

She was more unsure, though, of whether she loved him.

When she'd dated Matt, she'd thought that she was in love at the time, but she was too insecure to really emotionally invest in a healthy way, and he had still been focused on Elena. She had known deep down at the time that his heart wasn't really in it.

Her relationship with Tyler had been wildly passionate at the beginning, but in retrospect there had never been a real emotional connection. She had saved him from himself. He had helped her _find _herself. But the self she'd found didn't love him.

Her mother had once told her (when trying to stop her intense sob-session from a two week relationship that had a catastrophic end) that when someone falls in love quickly and intensely, those relationships often end the same way.

She and Tyler hadn't had much in common besides their shared connection to the supernatural, and she knew in her heart of hearts, no matter how good the sex was, that relationship had an expiration date from the second it had started.

And she knew that he'd felt it as well, and that the only reason they'd stayed together so long anyway had been through their shared determination to not give into Klaus.

Although, really, that whole "not giving into Klaus" plan had gone to hell in a pretty little handbasket a long time ago. She could feel herself getting more invested every day they spent together, and it truly scared her.

She had already acknowledged that Human Klaus–_her _Klaus–wasn't as different from the Klaus she'd known in the future. She also knew that the Mystic Falls Elena Fan Club wouldn't approve of her relationship at all. A tiny part of her still felt guilty, but the rest of her viciously stomped on it, shouting that no matter how hot-headed and arrogant he could be, he was fiercely loyal to her.

And he was good to her.

She could honestly count on one hand how many people had even come _close _to being as good to her as he was. He didn't see her as expendable and he treated her like a human being with real feelings, both in the past and her future. If she was honest with herself, she couldn't remember the last time anyone in her group of friends had asked how she was feeling after being tortured, or even if she just needed someone to talk to.

A small petty part of her was still jealous of Elena. It was true that she had people after her for various reasons, and that she didn't ask for it _or _want it. But Caroline hadn't wanted to be a human blood bag to her best friend's future boyfriend. She hadn't asked to be smothered by a pillow to become a vampire and be manipulated into participating in a deadly ritual that everyone was determined for _Elena_ to escape.

The only reason Damon had even saved her and Tyler was because it had the chance of delaying the ritual.

Elena rolled her eyes whenever Caroline had insisted that she was "Team Stefan," and what the other girl seemed to fail to realize was that Caroline hated watching her best friend be involved with the man who had assaulted her and caused her so much pain. No one had ever asked what it was like to be compelled by him. To have gaps in her memory for weeks and then wake up and remember every single forgotten second of being forced to be silent and compliant and _obedient_ at once. She had never even gotten an apology.

Elena was her friend, and Caroline would do anything for her. She _would_ die for her. But if she was going to make the choice to do that, she would want it to be just that. _Her _choice.

She hated being _expected _to sacrifice herself, being told indirectly that she was expendable.

Worthless.

And she hated how much Elena took everyone–really, her–for granted. She hated that Elena seemed to harbor such a huge fucking death wish that she would run off to try to sacrifice herself–key word being "try" because someone was always there to take the bullet instead–when everyone was working so hard to keep her alive.

She did admit that she had her own role to play in that. After all, she'd corroborated with the Safe-For-Elena version of the story countless times. She'd pasted on a smile to discourage people from asking. She never complained. She tried to let her past stay in the past, and grow from it instead of dwelling. She'd been weak and insecure as a human, and she wanted to think that she wasn't that way anymore. And she wasn't (mostly).

But Caroline knew that there would always be a little tiny part of herself whispering in her ear that she'd never be good enough, always the second choice.

Second place to Elena, second place to Tyler's pack… The eternal winner of the runner-up ribbon in every competition she entered, except for Miss Mystic Falls, but that wasn't exactly helping her any.

And she felt like a terrible person every time she thought about it, but whenever she saw Klaus, even in the future, she was just reminded of how hard she always tried to be supportive of her friends' choices, including putting up with the guy who _raped _her because her best friend was dating him, and she knew that if she showed any interest at all in Klaus, they would all hate her.

She was so afraid of being disliked by them that she'd never really seriously considered it as an option.

But they weren't here with her.

They didn't know.

And she wanted this.

_Badly_.

**XXX**

She arrived at the treeline minutes later, to see Klaus's anxious eyes light up when he saw her. "What kept you? I was worried."

"Tatia," She said simply.

"Did she hurt you?"

Caroline smiled slightly.

_As if._

"No, she just said that you didn't love me and that you were just waiting for her to pick you over Elijah."

Klaus's dimpled smile made an appearance then, and Caroline couldn't stop herself from smiling back. "Yes, well, she thinks too highly of herself."

"I agree."

They walked through the trees at a leisurely pace chatting about inconsequential things. It was nearing the end of fall, and the leaves in most of the trees were almost all gone. The air was brisk and fresh.

The grass was thick and soft in the clearing that she'd landed in, and they'd taken to resting there before they walked back to the village. They laid there side-by-side, watching the clouds and talking.

She had, for some reason, felt jittery all day. She wanted to say that it was because the full moon was that night, but she'd felt inexplicably more anxious than she had been every other time so far.

When they arrived at their spot, she cupped his face in her hands. "Thank you for walking with me today."

He laughed. "We do this every day, love."

She kissed him thoroughly, moaning as his tongue invaded her mouth, his hand resting against the small of her back to press her against him.

He pulled them down so that she laid on top of him, and she tore her lips away from his nip and lick at his jawline, making him groan quietly, his hands tightening around her waist. He pulled her up to kiss him again before pushing her down slightly so that her head rested on his chest and he could bury his nose in her hair. They laid like that for awhile, enjoying the sunlight.

They playfully argued about what shapes the clouds looked like, and during a very heated debate about whether one of them resembled a bird or flower, she kissed him again to shut him up, which quickly descended into him tickling her until she couldn't breathe.

They had lost track of time, and too soon the afternoon sunlight started to fade. Klaus pulled her up and took her hand, leading her quickly towards the village.

It wasn't that they were late, moon-rise wasn't for a few hours, but they both had responsibilities. Plus, as Elijah had once pointed out when they had come wandering back near dinner time, it just "didn't do" for a young lady to be alone with a man for such a length of time.

Caroline personally had thought that this was rather hypocritical of him to say, but hadn't pointed it out, instead choosing to join Klaus in suppressing their laughter until Elijah finished his lecture and left.

The sharp smells of meats and fresh wood permeated the air as they walked through the village, which was full of people in a hurry to get ready for the full moon that night.

"I had a lovely time today, Klaus."

"And I as well, sweet Caroline."

She smiled at him, still feeling that uncomfortable tug in her chest.

"I will see you in the caves tonight?" She asked.

"Always."

"Nik!" A child's voice called as a young boy—Henrik—ran to Klaus.

Klaus kissed her knuckles, and then released her hand to turn to Henrik. "What is it, Henrik?"

Henrik saw Caroline and quickly flashed her wide childish smile. "Good day, Caroline! I need to speak with Nik."

Caroline smiled back, but Henrik didn't see it as he dragged Klaus to where he thought was out of her earshot.

"I want to see the wolves transform."

If Caroline's heart had still been beating, it would have failed her at that moment.

**XXX**

She sat in the Mikaelsons' section of the cave with Rebekah, trying to distract herself with the other girl's conversation while the firelight flickered against the walls. They had been waiting for at least an hour, and there still was no sign of Klaus or Henrik.

Rebekah had no doubt picked up on her mood, because she had been tirelessly trying to cheer her up with pick-up twigs or making animal puppets.

Caroline was half listening to Rebekah's chatter about Erik's latest visit while she could only think of how Rebekah's uncertainty about Erik's feelings would be the least of her problems in less than forty-eight hours.

She paused in her speech, apparently having given up. "Are you feeling unwell, Caroline?"

"I'm well." Caroline insisted, though her voice quivered.

"You do not look that way."

Caroline bit her lip and settled for something close to the truth. "Niklaus is not here. I am starting to worry."

Rebekah apparently had not noticed his absence and glanced around before pressing her lips together. "He will be here soon, I am sure."

They started a new round of pick-up-twigs. Rebekah had just let out a huff as she accidentally jostled a twig at the bottom of the pile when Elijah strode up to them, his face the picture of partially-concealed terror. "Rebekah, Caroline, have you seen Niklaus or Henrik? The moon has risen, and Mother and Father are concerned. I knew that it was a possibility that they would be late but…they have not yet arrived."

Rebekah's face drained of color, and Caroline felt her own eyes prick with tears. It was that night, then.

She pulled Rebekah into a hug, knowing that she would need comfort. Her human pulse echoed in Caroline's ear and Caroline closed her eyes, trying to ignore the insistent tug on her chest.

It was the longest nine hours she'd ever waited, and she gently disentangled herself from Rebekah, who had cried herself to sleep, to look for Klaus.

Once she was out of the cave she flashed away towards their clearing, somehow just knowing that's where he would be, and when she hurtled around the last clump of trees she saw him leaning against a large rock, his eyes blank and unseeing.

There wasn't a body in sight, which meant that he'd either come to their spot from another place in the forest, or Henrik's body was gone.

"Klaus?"

He didn't answer. Caroline knelt directly in front of him and cupped his cheek. "Klaus, please, talk to me."

"I killed him," Klaus said, his voice hollow and rough, "He–he trusted me and...I should never have given into his wishes. I led him to die."

"You could not have known," Caroline said, her voice cracking.

She had known.

She had known and she'd done _nothing_.

He turned to her, eyes wild with grief and rage. "But I should have, Caroline. I should have known. And...and even if I could not have, I should have found a way to save him. They should have killed me, but they didn't, and…" He trailed off, his voice soft and fragile.

"Klaus…"

"Why are you here, Caroline?"

"What do you mean, 'why am I here'? I would have thought that that would be obvious."

She felt faint, and took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I am not worthy of your comfort."

"Klaus, you will always be worth everything to me."

A bitter smile crossed his face.

"Even though I am a killer?"

A small loathsome part of her wanted to laugh at the irony.

"Even then." She replied simply.

He cupped her cheek. "I still cannot believe that of all of the men in the village…I cannot describe—I—You are my light, Caroline."

"Klaus, I…"

_I love you._

"You should go back to the village Caroline. I do not wish to keep you out so early."

She shook her head. "I have something to tell you..."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she frantically shook her head. "I–I am not from here. From this time, I mean. I came from...from the future to...well, I don't know why. But the point is that I am a vampire. No, Klaus, let me talk," She added when he opened his mouth, sending him a quelling look that made him snap it shut again, "I know you do not understand what that means. But it doesn't matter. Your mother–Esther–and Mikael will be devastated from Hen–well, from what happened tonight. They will turn you into vampires. the Original vampires."

She quickly went through the essentials of vampirism. She hoped that he would be safer this time, and she felt her eyes swim with tears as she cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes to compel him.

"You cannot remember this conversation. You'll remember it when you turn. But...tonight wasn't your fault. You have to know that, Klaus," Her voice hitched, and she swallowed hard before continuing, "We will see each other again. I promise. Maybe in a year...or a century," she insisted with a small, secret smile, "We will. Don't forget me. Please. But...but forget this conversation."

She waited until his eyes cleared to kiss him lightly before pulling away.

"I–I love you. Niklaus," She whispered, before flashing away through the trees.

She didn't know where she was going, or why. She just felt fainter with every step until the world swam before her, just as it had in New Orleans.

Her knees buckled, and she heard a faint, soothing voice in her head.

_It is time._

**1493**

She woke up in a seemingly endless field of snow, and there was a crooked wooden sign in front of a shed far to her left covered in strange written characters.

Wherever she was, it wasn't Mystic Falls.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the chapter. Happy to be out of 970? Because I am. Haha. I hope you guys didn't think it moved too fast. There was a lot of action in that, but there will be little flashbacks later in the story :) What do you guys think? The only way I get better is through people giving me feedback, both constructive criticism and telling me what you liked, so please review!  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	4. Keeping the Balance

**A/N: Hey guys :) So this is a quick update because I'm excited to get this chapter out. I'm going to warn you right now that the end of this chapter is where the plot gets a little bit confusing and complicated. Remember when I told you that this time travel story is different? Hold on to your hats and glasses and keep your limbs inside the ride at all times ;)  
I hope this chapter explains a bit better why this story is strictly Caroline's POV and why we can't have flash forwards to 2011 (there were some questions about that).  
Thank you to justanotherfiveminutes for beta-ing. You are amazing!  
Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

**1493**

She stood up, her dress trailing on the wet ground, her shoes soaking in the cold snow, and blurred towards the shed.

She might not be able to feel cold as well as humans, but she still didn't like having wet feet.

Throwing open the thick wooden door, she peered inside, and then walked through the doorway without trouble. The tiny dwelling was apparently either abandoned or not owned by a human (or owned by a dead human). Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, she closed the door tightly behind her and observed her surroundings. Despite its outwardly dilapidated appearance and size, the one room shed was well-furnished and seemed to be in good shape.

She took inventory of her knowledge of the situation. She had her daylight ring still, but she'd expected that, since she hadn't lost it on her journey from 2011 to 970. She was in a place with snowy winters that probably didn't have English as its national language, judging by the sign outside the door. Although, the letters on that sign weren't even slightly familiar to her.

She decided that, for the moment at least, the location didn't really matter. She just needed to figure out what she was doing there.

She decided to search the shed for information, and her eyes quickly found a large wooden trunk, which was at the foot of a sturdy wood-framed twin bed with a faded quilt. She walked over and opened it hesitantly. There were three dresses, all in much richer fabrics than her own, a pair of thick leather boots, a small messenger bag, two jars, one full of white powder, the other empty, and an oddly shaped spoon.

The first order of business, she decided, was to change out of her wet clothes. She pulled the old dress off of her body and let it crumple on the ground, slipping into a pretty blue one from the trunk, sighing at the softness of the fabric against her skin.

She flopped onto the bed and felt something crinkle over the blanket. She stood up quickly to see an envelope resting on the quilt, her name written across it in familiar slanted script. Snatching it up, she felt the weight of the paper in her hands and slid open the envelope.

_My sweet Caroline:_

_This envelope has a message that you wrote to yourself. I was told that it explains everything. It will open only for you._

_I never had the chance to respond to your confession on the night he was lost to us, but I have by now confessed my love to you at least a thousand times._

_When you arrive here, I will await you at my home near London, England._

_With affection,_

_Niklaus_

How could she have contacted him before she arrived? She didn't remember him confessing his love to her before, let alone a thousand times. How was she supposed to get to London from wherever she was? Where _was _she, anyway?

She quickly pulled out the second envelope, which had been tucked behind Klaus's letter, and slid it open. The page was initially blank, but writing began to appear as soon as she touched it for a few seconds.

_You are currently in the north of England in winter 1493. Yes, I know the sign is in weird letters. They're magic symbols. The runes bind the spell to the shed (which is hidden from everyone but you and Nik). _

_The spell seems to pull us through time randomly, though we always end up within a month's travel of Nik's location, I'm not sure why (though it's obvious that the spirits have a hand in it). When you land during the first Crusade–although, obviously, they won't call it that–you must tell Nik to build this place, and give him the dresses in the trunk. The bag that's with them should hold everything. _

_So, brief history lesson: Nik has just failed in sacrificing Katerina—don't call her Katherine—and he has just killed her family. Nik and Elijah are not on the best of terms, and Elijah left to be on his own for awhile. Rebekah is still with him._

_Drink your vervain. There's a bag of it in the knapsack. Just add it to water._

_Good luck, little me._

Future Caroline had drawn a happy face at the bottom of the page. If nothing else convinced her that she wrote the note, that did it.

Though she'd just had her body and soul ripped through time after comforting the man she loved after his brother died, who she could have saved, and had just processed a huge amount of information, she was anxious to see Klaus as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, her future self had conveniently neglected to mention _how _she was supposed to get to London, though Caroline was slightly thankful that it was at least apparently guaranteed to take less than a month, and trekking through the snow in an as-of-now unknown location was not within her limits.

She needed to feed and then sleep. She wasn't going to take her vervain on an empty stomach, but she would feel uncomfortable without it, so she needed to find some blood as soon as possible. She poked her head out of the door and found that if she squinted, she could see what looked like houses far in the distance. She stuffed the dresses, jars, letters and spoon into the knapsack, pulled on her boots, and started running.

It only took about ten minutes to get there, though she felt drained once she'd arrived, and she knocked on the door of the closest house that had light coming out of the windows.

An older woman opened it, and Caroline pasted a desperate look on her face. "Excuse me, I apologize for intruding, but I am traveling to a town not far from here and I need a place to stay. Is there an inn somewhere in the village?"

The woman's face softened and she nodded. "Yes. There's one on the other side of town. Just follow the path that way," She said, pointing.

Caroline thanked her profusely before setting off to the inn. The couple who ran it obligingly gave her a room, and she compelled them to not ask for payment.

She also fed on the innkeeper, her stomach twisting with guilt as she did so. She was careful to only take when she needed, and healed him with her blood, hoping that he wouldn't die in the next twenty-four hours.

Henrik, for her, had died less than twenty-four hours ago. She hadn't had much interaction with him, but she still felt partially responsible. She'd known that he would die, and she'd done nothing to stop it. She could have warned Klaus, or kept Henrik back, but she did _nothing. _Did she murder him by proxy? Had that been her task? Did she fail her task?

What if Klaus blamed her for his death? He seemed to still love her in the letter, so maybe he didn't, but she couldn't help feeling as though something was missing. He couldn't be "over" Henrik's death, because he had still been uncomfortable talking about it in her original time, so what if he was burying his resentment? What would happen when he let it go?

She needed to find him, to reassure herself that he didn't blame her, and she needed to figure out her task. She had thought that her task was to get the grimmoire, but she seemed to be in the wrong time for that.

She would have to find a witch and try to find out. But first, she had to find Klaus.

She asked for some water, which he brought to her, and she scooped a tiny bit of crushed vervain powder into it and took a sip, careful not to drop the jar. Carefully replacing the lid on both jars and storing them away, she decided to figure out everything after she slept, collapsed into bed, and let herself dream of forests, caves, and Klaus.

**XXX**

She had some serious admiration for the people of this time. How was she supposed to get around without airplanes? Walk all the way to London? No way in hell.

She needed a way to travel.

She gathered all of her belongings and decided to walk around the town to see if she could get anything that might help her. After an hour or so of wandering she stumbled on what seemed to be a ranch. She decided to investigate the barn–no one would let horses out in this weather–and she was pleasantly surprised to find more than a few horses separated off.

She walked up to one, which immediately backed away, apparently scared.

Perhaps horses instinctually knew that she was a predator?

She decided to look at the rest of them, and only two didn't immediately back away. She chose the larger of the two–figuring that larger meant stronger, and stronger was better for the way they were going–and checked the side of the barn for any riding equipment.

She tried to remember what horses looked like in movies when people rode them, and carefully tried to recreate that, laying a blanket on the horse's back, followed by a saddle. She debated with herself on whether she really wanted to attempt using equipment that she didn't know how to put on the horse, but ultimately decided that she'd rather not end up galloping in the wrong direction because the horse wouldn't go where she wanted it to, so on the reins went.

After she'd equipped the horse as best she knew how, she searched for anything that she might need, and ended up improvising some sort of saddle-bag from a blanket to carry hay and other things she could find. She took the reins and led the horse outside.

Could she compel animals?

She walked carefully in front of the horse and looked into its eyes. "Don't move."

She backed away slowly and sighed when the horse started walking in the other direction. She sped up, managing to not surprise it, and held it back with her vampire strength, before pulling herself on top and grasping the reins, immediately shifting uncomfortably at the feeling of riding in a dress. She took a moment to try to re-arrange her clothing more comfortably, and when she decided that it was as good as it was going to get, she held the reins more firmly, guiding the horse away from the ranch.

"All right," She said quietly, more to herself than to her new horse, "I have no idea where the hell we're going, but we're not going to get anywhere by standing around."

**XXX**

It had been two weeks, and Caroline was honestly astounded that her horse was still alive. It was a good thing, obviously, and she had been trying _really _hard to take care of it, but she was still giving herself a rather undeserved pat on the back.

Who gives themselves a pat on the back for not accidentally killing their pet?

Her, apparently.

She had decided that his name was Maximus, after the horse in Tangled, and so far he was putting up with her complete cluelessness on the subject of horses rather well.

Either way, she had been compelling her way into farms to let her horse rest, and earlier that day she'd asked a kind looking woman how to get to London from there, and she told Caroline that she had less than two days of travel time to go.

She was just getting ready to leave when she felt someone watching her. She stilled, turning around slowly, and saw a man lingering near the side of the road next to a carriage, staring at her.

If he was going to approach her, he would have, she decided, and mounted her horse before trotting off in the direction the woman had indicated earlier, before pulling harshly on the reins when the man stood directly in front of her. Her horse jumped, clearly spooked, but quickly calmed down.

Not only was her horse not dead, it also seemed to have no sense of self-preservation when faced with a threat, which was handy when random vampires jumped out in front of it.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to sound polite.

"My name is Samuel. And you are Caroline."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked, wary of someone who knew her name without it being given. Was he going to try to kidnap her? Because she didn't feel like dealing with it that day.

Samuel held up a sketch, and Caroline smiled slightly when she saw it. It was clearly Klaus's work. "Lord Niklaus has asked that I wait here for you and then escort you to him."

Caroline eyed the other vampire, weighing her options. She could take the risk and go with him, which, if it paid off, most likely would result in her getting to Klaus much more quickly. If it didn't, she could be in danger.

Although, if she thought about it, if they were kidnapping her to get to Klaus, then Klaus would inevitably show up to save her. So really it was just up to whether she'd have to endure vervain ropes for a few days before Klaus found her.

"All right, then. I'll follow you," She agreed, before frowning when the vampire held out his hand, presumably to help her off the horse to the carriage, "No. I'm keeping Maximus."

Samuel gave her a confused look.

"The horse," Caroline elaborated, glaring at him.

"Very well, then. Shall I have it pull the carriage?"

"Yes, please," Caroline said, elegantly dismounting the horse, a move she had perfected two days into riding.

She led Maximus to the carriage, and soon enough she was seated inside while the other vampire drove. Klaus–if it had indeed been him who sent the carriage–appeared to have planned ahead, and left her some books in the carriage to pass the time. The day and a half went by quickly, as Caroline was mostly left on her own besides stopping occasionally so that the horses could drink, and when they stayed overnight in an inn on the way.

When they finally arrived at the large manor house, the door was opened for her and the horse detached from the carriage and led away, presumably to the stables in the back.

She had only taken a few steps on the path when Klaus blurred to her and gathered her into his arms, holding her close. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," She said, slightly choked up.

She let him lead her into the house and direct her to the sitting room, trying not to laugh when he fussed around with everything trying to make sure that she was comfortable.

She had never seen so many sofa pillows in her life.

"Why are you trying to smother me with pillows?" She asked, pulling him down to sit next to her, partly to snuggle into him and partly because she just couldn't stand him moving around any more.

"Your journey was long. You must be tired."

She shrugged. "I guess."

She had a cup of tea immediately thrust into her hands by (who she assumed was) a servant. Klaus tucked an arm around her, and she had the feeling that he was checking to make sure she was really there every time he touched her. "I assume you have just come from the time when I was human?" He asked.

She nodded, a flood of emotions immediately hitting her all at once.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Henrik. I knew it was going to happen...and...and I could have done something…"

Klaus immediately pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back as she tried to suppress her tears.

"You couldn't have done anything, Caroline."

"But I could have told you not to go. I could have saved him."

"No, you couldn't have," Klaus said gently.

"Why not?"

"According to what you told me some years ago, it would upset the balance."

"What are you talking about? I've never said anything about the balance to you."

He smiled slightly. "Of course, you do not know yet."

"Know what?"

"When your spirit is pulled through time, you often go forward and backward. The last time I saw you was almost 150 years ago, but you had already been here. It's honestly all rather complicated, and though I will deny I said this if ever you should tell someone, I also don't understand it very well."

"So you're saying that the letter I found from my future self was from my future self in the past with you?"

He grimaced. "Yes."

She groaned. Time travel made her head hurt.

"So, I'll be yanked around time more?"

"Indeed. I already know of two other times you've been in. The one where I last saw you, and in Spain a little over a hundred years after I was turned."

"How long was I with you last time?"

"Ten years."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Well don't act so excited, love. I don't think you enjoyed the period much."

"Why?"

"That was the beginning of a war between England and France, as well as the plague."

She wrinkled her nose.

"I can see why I wouldn't like it."

He laughed quietly. "I should hope so. You always have been too kind-hearted for your own good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked sharply.

He regarded her seriously for a moment. "You grieve for others' pain."

Caroline frowned and was about to ask what that meant when she heard a screech from the doorway. "Caroline!"

Rebekah practically tackled Caroline in a hug, and they both laughed. "Where have you come from this time?" Rebekah asked excitedly, sitting on the couch on the other side of the coffee table.

"When you were human."

Rebekah's face fell slightly before she rearranged it into a grin. "That's lovely. Though I assume it has been only weeks for you, I have missed you a great deal, as has Nik."

"I missed you too, Rebekah, even if it's only been a few weeks," Caroline hastened to reassure her friend.

"If you are willing to wait until this evening to chat, I would like to show Caroline to our room," Klaus said, standing up and offering Caroline his hand.

"Of course," Rebekah said, a knowing smile on her face as she left.

Caroline took his hand, frowning, "Our room?"

"We have shared a bed since the first time I saw you after you...left. I suppose it has only been weeks for you. If you are uncomfortable, I can show you to a guest room."

He pulled her to him suddenly, smirking as she squeaked when she collided with his chest, his hands on her hips. He leaned down, his breath hot on her ear. "However, I do recall you wanting to become more...intimate."

She rolled her eyes, pushing him off her. "Trust that to be the first thing you bring up, Klaus," She said, throwing a grin over her shoulder at him.

Something like uncertainty flashed through his face when she used his name, but he schooled it back to a pleasant smile so quickly that she might have imagined it.

"Fine, then. Show me to _our _room," She said primly, folding her hands together in front of her.

He grinned and set his hand on the small of her back, leading her to a large door, which he pushed open to reveal a large room decorated in darker tones, with a large bed resting against the center of the far wall and a door that she guessed led to a bath.

The first thing she did was fling herself on a bed. He laughed as he watched her let out a deep breath of contentment. "Hey, don't laugh! I haven't been anywhere close to an _actual _bed in six months. Okay?"

It was true. Though the inns technically had beds, they weren't beds like this.

"Do you want to see the rest of the estate?"

"This is so _comfortable_, though."

"Well, that is generally the point of beds, love."

She pouted and he sighed before sitting down on the edge of the bed, still smiling slightly at her antics. She tugged him down so that he was lying beside her and snuggled into him.

"I missed you," She mumbled.

"And I, you, Caroline."

She yawned, and looked up to see him fighting down a smile. "Would you like to retire for the night?"

She nodded sleepily, but still held him to her when he tried to shift away.

"Caroline…"

"Stay," She ordered.

He sighed dramatically, as though she was asking too much of him, but pulled her even closer to him so that her every curve was molded against the hard planes of his body.

"Always and forever," She heard him mumble before she drifted off.

**XXX**

There was a knock on her door early the next morning, and Caroline groaned at the rude wake up call. She sat up, noticing that Klaus's side of the bed was empty and sighed, figuring he had things to do.

She slid out of bed and opened the door to see two women outside, one holding a bundle of fabric, the other with a large bucket of hot water. She stood to the side to let them in and they both walked to the door on the side of the room. She followed to find a room with a large, empty tub. Her bath was poured and the ladies waited expectantly, apparently waiting for her to strip.

"It's all right, I can wash myself," Caroline said impatiently, gesturing towards the door.

"Lord Niklaus requested that we help you."

Caroline sighed. "Wait outside the door then, and I'll call you to help me get dressed."

The women exchanged a wary look before leaving, and Caroline had her bath, very happy that she at least had hot water now.

When she was done and had dried herself with what she assumed was a towel, she pulled on the linen smock provided and then called them in, her arms over her chest.

They helped her into her gown, and Caroline thanked every deity she could think of off the top of her head that corsets weren't a thing yet.

"Where's Klaus?" She asked.

Both women looked horrified at her casual reference to him, but quickly schooled their features back to pleasant ones. "Lord Niklaus is in his study, I believe."

"Where is his study?"

They exchanged wary looks again and Caroline huffed. "Just tell me."

Once she'd gotten the information she swept down the hall and up the staircase as directed and found Klaus sitting behind a desk, penning a letter.

She walked through the study door and closed it softly behind her, smiling at him when he looked up at her.

"What are you up to?" She asked, walking up beside him to peer over his shoulder at the letter.

"Just writing to a friend of mine. Do you need something?"

"No. Just bored," She said, sighing.

"That seems to be your main complaint whenever you arrive. I assume that wherever you have come from has many more options on which to spend your time?"

"Yes. Why are you writing to your friend?"

"I am trying to locate someone."

"Katerina?"

He sighed. "Of course you know of her. I'd assume then that I did not succeed in locating her?"

Caroline shrugged. "Well, not in my timeline."

He gave her a small smile, and she had the distinct feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her. "How did you know her?"

Caroline debated with herself for a few seconds. Was she supposed to keep Klaus from capturing Katherine? Was her task to change the timeline? Well, if her future self had been back in time, that meant that the timeline was preserved because her future self had already gone through it… Ugh. Her head hurt.

"She turned me," Caroline said.

Klaus scowled. "Well, I most definitely cannot kill her then," He mumbled, "I don't want to risk you not turning."

"You could always just condemn her to an eternity of misery instead."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Just make her think that you're chasing her," Caroline elaborated, "She won't be able to rest. She'll be on the run."

Klaus smirked, tugging Caroline down to sit on his lap. "I knew there was a reason that I loved you."

"Because I know the future and can make excellent suggestions?" She teased, laying her head on his chest.

"Because you're just as intelligent as you are beautiful, my love. But that as well, I suppose."

"You have the worst pick up lines."

"Pick up lines?" He asked, frowning.

"Pick up lines. Like, lines to pick up women?"

He was still looking at her blankly, and she sighed. "Never mind."

"Future slang?" He asked, although she had the feeling that he was repeating a term she had taught him.

"Yes."

"Am I successfully picking you up?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he playfully tugged her even closer so that her whole body was resting against him.

She laughed. "You'll have to try a little bit harder than that."

He captured her lips with his, nibbling on her bottom lip lightly while his arms encircled her waist before pulling back again. "How about now?"

"Nope."

His lips brushed against her cheek now, and they slowly traveled down to her jaw, leaving soft light pecks against her skin. She sighed, tipping her head against his shoulder to give him more room. "Now?" He mumbled against her skin.

"Not yet. Try harder."

She felt him smile against her before he lifted her to sit on his desk and stood between her legs, his hands resting on her thighs, and molded his lips to hers. She moaned, opening her mouth for him and he thrust his tongue in, lifting one hand to cup her breast through the fabric of her dress.

She arched her back as he pinched her nipple lightly and sighed as his lips traveled down to suck harshly at her collarbone, leaving red marks that quickly healed in the wake of his lips.

He pulled his mouth away, his hand still lingering on her breast while the other stroked the inside of her thighs under her dress.

"Now?" He asked quietly.

She nodded slowly, the intensity of his gaze making her flush.

"I love you, my sweet Caroline."

Though she knew that it was not the first time he'd said it, it was the first time she'd heard it, and she suddenly felt choked up. He'd loved her in Mystic Falls, she'd told him so, and she'd been right, but there was something final about this. He'd loved her in the future, he'd loved her in the past...She had been gone for hundreds of years, and he still did.

_That kind of love never dies._

"I love you too."

**XXX**

"Is there a witch I could talk to?" Caroline asked abruptly as she snuggled next to Klaus on the couch in the library.

"About what?"

"Why I'm here."

"Why you're traveling through time, you mean?"

"Yes."

"There is one that lives not far from here, shall I send for her?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I shall send someone later."

There was a dramatic huff that came from outside the library before the door slammed open to hit the wall, and both Caroline and Klaus turned to look to see Rebekah in the doorway, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Did you kill him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Klaus said, turning back to his book.

"So that would be a yes, then," Rebekah said angrily, her hands on her hips.

"What happened?" Caroline asked, frowning (although she had a very good idea even with the lack of context).

"Edward was found dead this morning in the garden."

"Oh, you mean the stable boy you've been fraternizing with for the last month? How unfortunate," Klaus said, feigning innocence.

"_Klaus_!"

He turned to Caroline, keeping the innocent look (that didn't fool her for even a second). "What? It is unfortunate."

"Did you kill him?"

"Oh please, of _course _he killed him. Nik just has to ruin anything that could possibly make me happy," Rebekah said, tears filling her eyes, "This always happens."

"Really, Klaus?"

"What?" He asked defensively, "He wasn't good enough for her."

"The decision of who is good enough for me is _my _choice, Nik, not yours."

"I'm your older brother," Klaus said shortly, as though that excused his behavior completely.

"So what you are trying to say is that you have the fundamental right to control my life because you were a man who was born before me?"

"Yes."

"Klaus!" Caroline snapped, "Are you serious right now?"

He turned slowly to Caroline, seeming to be inwardly debating how to respond. "From your reaction, I assume that in the future there are different standards of behavior. However, we are in a time where it is perfectly acceptable for me to make this sort of decision."

The look on her face could not have been kind, and he seemed to realize that his "logic" was not an acceptable response.

"I think that you owe Rebekah an apology," Caroline said slowly.

"I don't."

Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"It's all right Nik," Rebekah said through her sniffling, wiping her eyes, "I'll just find someone _more appropriate_, and then you'll have absolutely no excuse."

"I'll take that as a challenge," Klaus said, turning back to his book.

Rebekah let out a strangled sob and flashed away from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"No, you won't," Caroline argued through gritted teeth, "Unless you think that the consequence of me not speaking to you is acceptable."

Klaus smirked, though it wasn't his usual playful one. It looked almost venomous. "You'll forgive me."

"How do you know?"

"You forget, I know your future in my past, and you were most _definitely _speaking to me, if not _screaming_."

"You're unbelievable."

"And you love me anyway," He shrugged, "Now, why don't you run along and comfort Rebekah while I contact the witch."

"_Run along?_"

He took a deep breath as though she was trying his patience. "Apologies. Rebekah seems to be in need of comfort. I would very much appreciate it if you would console her so that I may contact your witch without interruption."

"Whatever," She said, standing up and speeding out of the room behind Rebekah.

She could hear Rebekah's loud sobs from her room upstairs, and quickly made her way there, knocking on the other girl's door.

"Rebekah?"

"Come in," Rebekah said, sniffling.

Caroline entered and sat down on the bed next to Rebekah. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There's nothing you could have done," Rebekah said, shrugging, wiping away her tears.

"What have I missed?"

"Since you were here last? Or since we transitioned."

"Since you transitioned, I guess."

Rebekah bit her lip. "Well, that's a lot of ground to cover. I heard you and Nik in his study, so I know that you are aware of Elijah's betrayal...Although, between you and me I think that Nik's overreacting a tad-"

"_I can still hear you_," Klaus called from downstairs.

"I'm glad, now you know without a doubt that I think you're an absolute prick," Rebekah shouted back without missing a beat before continuing to Caroline, "So Elijah's been gone for a while, I'm not sure where he is, though Nik most likely does. Kol is...not here."

"Daggered?" Caroline asked dryly.

Rebekah shook her head. "He's in Italy at the moment, I believe. He often runs off without us to cause mayhem somewhere or other. I'm sure he would come back if he knew you were here, though."

"Why?" Caroline asked, confused. She hadn't spent much time with Kol when they were human. As far as she knew, Kol had only spoken about ten sentences to her total.

"Oh. Right. You weren't_ you_...You and my brother became very good friends. I'm not sure how, neither of you would tell any of us, but I know he does miss you. I suspect that you haven't told us why because you know that it drives Nik up the wall that he doesn't know. It's rather annoying actually."

"Oh."

Caroline tried to recall the Kol of her time, and realized that she didn't remember all that much. Kol had been with Klaus that one day at the bar, and they'd met in passing at the ball… But besides that she didn't remember any other time she'd spent with him.

"Would you like me to show you the rest of the estate? The gardens are beautiful," Rebekah said hopefully, perking up, "And I can tell you more about what has happened since you left us?"

"I didn't _leave _you, I was pulled through time."

"So you say," Rebekah said, though she had a smile on her face, as though this was a common conversation, "Well?"

"Yes. Show me," Caroline said, grabbing her friend's hand.

**XXX**

"The witch is in the sitting room," Klaus said quietly, poking his head into the library, where she'd been reading.

She made a humming sound and set the book on the end table before getting up to go meet the witch.

It had been almost a week, and she still wasn't speaking to Klaus. He had been trying to get her to talk to him, but she hadn't budged on the subject.

He had to apologize to both her and Rebekah.

"Caroline, I understand that you're upset, but-"

"Is a variation of an apology about to come out of your mouth? Because if the answer to that is 'no,' then I don't want to hear it."

He sighed. "I apologize for speaking to you in that manner. I did not mean to be condescending or to come across as though I thought you were below me."

"By 'come across', do you mean that you think that I'm below you but didn't want me to know it?"

"No. Do not twist my words. You are not below me, and it was not my intention to make you believe that I felt that way. Forgive me, my love?"

He had the hopeful puppy-eyed look on his face that could probably get him the world if he wasn't already powerful enough to take it himself.

"I accept your apology. You should go talk to Bekah while I talk to the witch."

"I am not going to apologize to-"

She glared at him.

"I will consider it," He said, and she nodded, suppressing a smile.

That was basically a "yes" from him.

They arrived at the door and Caroline waved him off when offered to come with her.

The room was filled with the strong smell of burning sage, and Caroline resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Caroline said politely, taking a seat at the table in Klaus's-well, _their-_sitting room opposite the witch.

The witch didn't answer, but simply looked at her with a piercing stare that made Caroline incredibly uncomfortable.

"Look, I need to speak with Ayana Bennett. She was a witch, and she's-"

"On the Other Side," The witch said quietly, "Yes, I know of Ayana."

"Great!" Caroline said happily, "I need to talk to her."

"That is not necessary."

"Why not?"

"Because I know that you are with me because you are not...shall we say, from here?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"The spirits tell me much about the world."

Caroline huffed. "Right. The spirits. Whatever. This might be asking too much, but did they by any chance tell you what I'm supposed to be doing here?"

"That is something that you must discover for yourself."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Look. I don't have time for a scavenger hunt, okay? Just tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"You know the answer already, you simply have to discover it."

Caroline rubbed her face with her palms and tried to remember everything she knew. The balance revolved around the natural order. Strengths and weaknesses, loopholes, and cycles. Ayana had said that her task was to restore the balance.

No. _Keep_ the balance.

Keep, like maintain?

"Is my task to change time, or keep time the way that it's supposed to be?"

The witch smiled approvingly. "Time is but a construction-"

"Of the human mind, yes, I know," Caroline said impatiently, "But what does that _mean_?"

"What is a minute?" The witch said abruptly.

"A unit of time," Caroline said slowly, "What does this have to do with-"

"No, child, _what _is a minute?"

"Sixty seconds?" Caroline guessed.

"Why?"

"What do you mean _why_?"

"Why is sixty seconds a minute?"

Caroline blinked. "I don't know, at some point someone decided that sixty seconds was a minute?"

"Who?" The witch asked.

Her head hurt. Badly.

A minute is a unit of time, made of sixty seconds, another unit of time. Time didn't just...come with the earth. Someone defined time. Someone _made _those measurements…

_Time is but a construction of the human mind._

"You're saying that time doesn't exist?" Caroline asked slowly, frowning, "No...No wait. You're saying that nature didn't create time. Nature just...just is. And so if time is but a construction of the human mind...or whatever…"

The witch raised her eyebrows, as though encouraging her to go on.

"Time...Time cannot be changed. It can't be altered, because time doesn't exist unless we define it," Caroline said excitedly, putting it all together, "I wasn't sent back in _time_. I mean, I was, but this was always meant to happen…I'm keeping the balance by _existing._"

The witch smiled. "You are a very intelligent girl, Caroline."

"So to keep the balance I have to…exist?"

"Partly."

"And the other part?"

"Just because time and history cannot be altered does not mean that changes cannot occur."

"Okay. You lost me."

The witch smiled. "Let us say, for example, that a book was to be destroyed. It would disappear from existence."

"Right...?"

"If the book were to be taken before it was destroyed, but never used, time-"

"Would stay the same," Caroline finished the witch's thought.

The witch nodded.

"I'm assuming that the Lakestrom grimmoire must have been destroyed in the original timeline? So I was sent back to get it first?"

"You could assume that, yes."

"Any other parts of this that I should know about?" Caroline asked dryly.

"Every being has strengths and weaknesses, and those who have nothing to live-"

"For are often the most dangerous. Yeah, so I've heard."

The witch just stared at her.

"It's because Klaus was born in 948 and I was born in 1992?" Caroline suggested hesitantly.

The witch nodded.

"Well, why couldn't Klaus have been born in my time? Or me in his time?"

"I do not know. I'm not omniscient. Time simply works in interesting ways."

Caroline sighed. This was such a mindfuck.

"So my task isn't just one task?"

"I do not know. What do you think your tasks are?"

"I think that I have to keep Klaus grounded in whatever time I'm in, and get the grimmoire before someone destroys it."

"That seems reasonable."

Caroline suppressed the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. This would have been so much easier if the witch had just said this at the beginning.

"What am I supposed to stop Klaus from doing? I am I just supposed to be myself or whatever and react the way I would anyway?"

Caroline didn't like surprises. She didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. She liked to be in control. This whole situation was already spiraling out of her hands, and she didn't like it one bit.

"My best advice to you, Caroline, is to live in the present."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that :P I'd just like to say now that Klaus is NOT changing. He is the same big bad we know and love from the (TVD) show (fuck TO). He will not become cuddly. :)**

**Also, yes, tea wasn't in England yet. Suspend your disbelief. I know that bathing wasn't as frequent there either, but I feel like Caroline wouldn't put up with that bullshit. She'd be like, "NOPE. BATHS EVERY DAY."**  
**Also, keep in mind that we're in the late 15th early/16th century, and feminism isn't a thing. I've been trying to be mindful of how things were back then, but I've been inserting Caroline commentary because I feel like she would not be okay with it :P**

**How do you guys feel about the way I'm constructing this? Does it make enough sense? Am I explaining it well enough? Do you like it?  
Any predictions? :) Let me know what you think! The only way I get better is with reviews telling me how I'm doing ;)  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	5. Niklaus

**A/N: Hey everyone! :) I had to re-upload the first chapter to make a change (because of the plot), but it wasn't major :P I only ask for this chapter that you suspend your disbelief a tiny bit. After all, we've never been told that certain things are impossible ;)**

**Thank you to justanotherfiveminutes and CKhybrid for betaing this.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Angie**

* * *

**1493**

"Care?" Rebekah called, knocking on the door of the bedroom that she shared with Klaus, "Are you awake?"

"Now I am," Caroline said grumpily, knowing that Rebekah could hear her.

"I apologize," Rebekah said through the door as Caroline pulled the covers off of her, though she didn't sound particularly apologetic. "Come. We are going to town to buy you some clothes. We do not know how long you will stay, so we must be prepared."

"All right. Let me just bathe and change. Would you mind sending up someone with some hot water?"

"Of course."

It took about an hour to get ready, and she felt a pang of hunger. When she mentioned it to Rebekah and suggested that they should stop by the forest, Rebekah gave her a frown. "Why on earth would you want to stop by the forest to feed?"

"...For the animals? I don't feed directly on humans."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "You did when you came here before."

"Really?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not going to now. I'm not comfortable."

Rebekah shrugged. "If that is what you wish, then yes, we shall stop by on the way."

The forest's edge was close to the estate, and Rebekah waited patiently while Caroline stalked a deer and drained it, before they set off for the carriage.

Maximus whinnied when he saw her, looking much more healthy than he had when she'd arrived, and she smiled as she walked up to pat him. "He looks so much better."

"Yes, well, blood can do that."

Caroline froze. "What?"

"I healed him," Rebekah said slowly, her brow furrowing. "Why are you frightened? Are you well?"

"You healed him with vampire blood?"

"Well, yes," Rebekah said, frowning.

"What if he dies?"

"Then Edward must train him, as he did with Nik's horse, Theo."

"Don't they like, try to eat people?"

Rebekah giggled. "No, Care, do not be ridiculous. They consume the blood of other animals."

Caroline's jaw dropped, but she snapped it back into place immediately as Rebekah gave her a startled glance. "You did not know?"

"If I knew, would I be asking questions?"

"Fair point."

"So then how do we stop him from running off and eating the entire deer population of England?"

"As I have said, Edward will train him to eat only when he is hungry. That is, of course, if you decide to turn him."

Caroline frowned, before starting in surprise as Maximus licked her hand. "Ew."

Rebekah just grinned. "Shall we depart? We have much to do in town."

* * *

"Caroline, love?"

Caroline looked up from the embroidery that she was fucking up royally while Rebekah sat to the side laughing at her attempts. "Yes?"

"Will you accompany me outside for a walk?"

She shoved the cloth into Rebekah's hands, ignoring the other girl's giggles and reassurances that she'd try to fix it.

Caroline wasn't particularly bothered whether the stupid thing was fixed or not, but decided not to comment, as she was sure she'd have time to try it again later (let it never be said that Caroline Forbes was bested by a tiny pointy object and some string). She wound her fingers through Klaus's as they walked down the hallway.

"I have a question."

"I may have an answer," Klaus said, smiling slightly.

"The women that you send up to help me dress every day-which, by the way, you can stop that anytime, as I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself-look like they might faint every time I call you by name. Why?"

"A few reasons, most likely. The largest one being that only my enemies call me Klaus," he said shortly, making Caroline frown.

"What do you mean?"

"The only time you called me Klaus was when I was human… Or when you were displeased with me."

Caroline's lips twitched at the idea of the name she knew him by being the equivalent of using a child's full name when they'd done something inappropriate. "Is that why you look like a deer in headlights every time I call you 'Klaus'?"

"A deer in what?"

Caroline laughed and shook her head. "Never mind. I guess that explains part of the letter, then. I called you Nik in that."

"Yes, you and the rest of the family call me Nik in public."

"The rest of the family? I didn't know I was promoted to family member," she teased, squeezing his hand.

"Of course you are," he said, though he seemed to want to say something else, but closed his mouth again, apparently having decided not to mention it.

"What?"

"Do not concern yourself. In any case, the only people who call me Niklaus are Elijah, who does it because he is pretentious and much too proper, and you, when we are alone."

She decided not to comment on his first sentence. She'd come to realize over the past few weeks that the way he spoke was a product of the times, and that he truly didn't mean to offend her. She was definitely curious about it though.

"When we're alone?" she asked instead, wanting clarification.

"Yes."

"Niklaus," she said, letting the name roll off of her tongue experimentally.

She saw his dimpled smile out of the corner of her eye and couldn't restrain a smile herself. He continued to lead her around the property to the stables while they made small talk, and brought her to Maximus, who she immediately reached out to pet. The horse nuzzled her hand and she smiled slightly. "I thought I'd show you how to properly equip a horse for riding."

She snorted at his tone, but nodded, and let him fiddle around with the equipment before he abruptly picked her up, making her squeak in surprise, and set her on the horse.

"A warning would be nice," she said grumpily, shifting on the saddle.

"Sorry, love."

She shrugged and listened intently as he explained how to hold the reins and how to sit, and then watched him smoothly mount his own horse. They rode off around the property together, and when they returned to the stables, Klaus showed her how to care for Maximus after a ride. They returned to the manor hand-in-hand, and paused when a servant walked up to Klaus. "You have a visitor in the sitting room."

"Who?" Klaus asked, already walking towards it.

"Now, Nik, is that any way to greet your brother?"

Kol strode out of the sitting room, grinning at them, and immediately walked over to Caroline, grabbing her hand, kissing it, and winking at her. "Little Nymph."

"Excuse me?"

"Caroline has just come from when we were human," Klaus intervened, clearly annoyed by Kol's behavior.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm excited for you to get to know me as well as I know you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but spoke coldly, still rather confused by Kol's greeting. "Sounds like a blast."

Kol frowned before his face smoothed over and he nodded sagely. "Ah. Future slang."

Caroline snorted rather inelegantly, and was about to ask when Kol had arrived (more out of politeness than curiosity) when a quiet voice spoke from the doorframe. "Hello, Lady Mikaelson. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Lady Mikaelson?

The woman had a slight French accent, and was very petite, with a vampire's lack of heartbeat. Caroline frowned and would have looked around to see if Rebekah was behind her if the woman hadn't been staring so intently at her. "My apologies. Do you not remember me? My name is Clarisse."

"My friend," Kol added, a wicked smile on his face.

The manners that had been ruthlessly instilled into her by Liz all her life kicked in and she smiled. "Hello, Clarisse. It's lovely to see you again. I'll have someone prepare rooms for you both. If you'll excuse us, I must speak with Kla-Nik privately."

She grabbed Klaus's hand and tugged him harshly towards the staircase, catching Kol's amused smile out of the corner of her eye and restraining the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

She dragged him up to their bedroom, ignoring his amused smile, and shut the door behind her when they walked in before whirling around to face him, more confused than angry. "Lady Mikaelson?" she asked, frowning.

"Since May 3rd, 1097," Klaus said, his lips twitching.

"Well, that takes all the fun out of you proposing. Now I know that it's going to happen."

"Did you ever doubt it?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"What that you were going to propose to me? I don't know, I guess it just never occurred to me. In my time period you weren't exactly the marrying type."

"Perhaps because I was already married," he said, smirking slightly.

She shrugged. "I guess."

Now that she knew that she was keeping the balance, she wasn't quite sure how to feel about the Klaus of her time. If he'd known her, she found it odd that he wouldn't say anything. Was there some reason preventing it? Did he realize that she must have come from somewhere and didn't want to mess up the balance?

He walked over to the dresser in the corner on the top of which a polished wooden box rested. He opened it and looked through it, moving things aside before he pulled out a ring, handing it to her, letting her inspect it.

It was a very simple gold band with no gemstones, though there were vines engraved on the surface of the band. It looked strangely familiar. "You take it off when you start feeling faint, and I keep it for you," he said quietly, pressing it into her hand.

She bit her lip, staring at it. The reality of the situation seemed to be crashing around her all at once. Klaus had met her before, but in a time period before this that she hadn't been to yet, so he had married her but she hadn't married him, and the whole thing was just ridiculously complicated.

"I...I don't–"

"It would have looked improper if we hadn't been. It would still be looked down upon now."

She let out a small slightly hysterical laugh. "So you only married me because it would be improper if you didn't?"

"Don't twist my words," he said quietly, though there was a dark tone to his voice.

"Don't worry, I knew what you meant," she said, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I would like you to wear it, even if you are unsure of your feelings. I am sure of mine, and you are known as my wife among those who pay attention to our family's movements."

"How do you explain me leaving every hundred years or so?"

He smirked. "Kol and Rebekah have their fun making up stories. Usually they conflict, which most who know of you take to mean that it's a secret. In fact, though no one has said it in front of me for obvious reasons, I do believe that the existence of 'The Lady Mikaelson' has become considered somewhat of an old wive's tale."

Caroline fought the urge to laugh at her existence becoming an urban legend.

"I guess it would be improper if I didn't, then," she said, trying to sound long-suffering, but instead having to fight down a small smile. "Although, you need to remember that for me we've only been together for six months. It's a little fast."

He raised an eyebrow. "As I have been repeatedly told, it's different in your time, but before we were turned I had been fending off invasive questions for weeks about when we would be married. The time we spent unmarried was practically unheard of."

"Well, if you had all that time to think about it, your proposal had better have been romantic or I'll be disappointed. Do you know how old I was?"

"I do."

She waited until it was clear he wouldn't speak again. "And you aren't going to tell me?"

"You've already claimed that I've taken all the fun out of the mystery of whether I'd propose. Now you'll have to live with the mystery of how long it shall be for you until it happens."

She glared at him and he gave her a smug grin. When it became clear that he wouldn't relent, she looked past him to the box. "What else is in that?"

He smiled slightly and lifted it down to give to her, and she set it on the bed to look through it. There were three sketches of her. One where she was in lying on her back holding a book over her head, the next of her on a horse, a small smirk on her face. The last one was her and Rebekah laughing. She moved those out to keep looking, vaguely aware of Klaus standing beside her looking over her shoulder. There were a few pieces of jewelry, a dried flower, and some other small trinkets.

"These are your things that I keep with me," he said quietly.

She nodded and closed the box, putting it back on the shelf and turning to him, kissing him softly. "I love you."

"And I, you."

His hands were on her waist, and she could almost feel them burning her through the fabric. It had been more than six months since she'd had sex.

Six. Months.

For a vampire, that was pushing it. A lot. She wasn't sure how she hadn't torn his clothes off yet, and if she was honest with herself felt vaguely insulted that he hadn't tried anything after the first night. It had been over a hundred years for him…

"When was the last time you had sex?" she asked, only realizing the words had come out of her mouth after he was giving her a look that was a cross between amused and floored.

His mouth opened and closed once before he said, "We agreed on what you called a 'don't-ask-don't-tell policy' for that about four hundred years ago."

Right. That made sense. She was horny as fuck and it had been six months, she didn't know what she'd do if she had to stay celibate for over a hundred and fifty years.

"Okay. I'm not asking then."

His lips twitched. "All right."

She turned around, lifting her hair up. "Can you unbutton my dress?"

She heard a ripping sound and the pinging of buttons flying everywhere. She let the dress slide off of her onto the floor and turned around with her hands on her hips. "Seriously, Klaus? I said unbutton, not rip."

Well, at least he wasn't resisting her desire for physical intimacy anymore.

"Niklaus," he corrected.

"No. I'm displeased."

He snorted inelegantly. "Oh, are you?"

"Yes. Do you know how long Rebekah and I spent picking that out?"

"Rebekah can handle the disappointment, I'm sure."

He pulled her flush against him and dropped kisses down her jawline, making her shiver. "Are you still displeased?" he asked, his lips moving across her skin as he spoke.

She tilted her head to the side, letting him scrape his teeth across her neck, sending a stab of arousal to her core.

"Yes," she mumbled, closing her eyes in pleasure.

She heard another ripping sound and felt air hitting her body as he exposed her completely to the air, his hand moving to squeeze her ass while the other moved along her side. She moaned and pulled him with her to the bed. "Boots off, and the fashion monstrosity that are those tights," she ordered, making him laugh.

She watched him hungrily as he undressed, trying not to pout at his lack of tattoos, and he smirked at how her eyes were glued to him. He crawled on top of her and kissed her roughly, his erection pressing into the inside of her thigh, making her moan. He peppered kisses along her jaw and neck down to her breasts, and he took a nipple between his teeth, nibbling and licking it while he caressed the other with his palm. She arched her back into him, clawing at his back with one hand while moving down to grasp his cock in the other, making him groan loudly. He melded his lips to hers again, nibbling on her bottom lip and thrusting his tongue in her mouth.

He reached down to pull her hand off of him and kissed back down her neck and collarbone, licking and nipping the valley between her breasts and scraping his teeth along the soft skin of her abdomen before he started dropping open-mouthed wet kisses to the insides of her thighs, and she tried to roll her hips against him, making him grin against her soft skin.

She spread her legs wider, knowing that she was already soaking wet for him and hoping that he'd take the hint.

It had been so long, and his lips felt so good on her skin.

"Please, Nik," she panted out, her fingers winding into the bedsheets in anticipation for his lips on her.

His hands rested on her thighs, gently separating them a bit more before he gave her pussy a long hard lick from her opening to her clit, making her moan and try to rub herself against his lips. He held her hips down to the bed and continued his slow exploration of her body, giving the lips of her pussy light licks and nips, darting his tongue into her center every few seconds, making her moan.

She wove one hand into his hair, trying to push his face deeper into her, but he resisted, keeping his head where it was, her vampire strength not enough. She felt her orgasm building slowly, and moaned loudly as he swirled his tongue around her clit before returning to stroking her opening with it.

"Harder, Nik," she ordered, and she felt his stubble rub against her pleasurably as he smiled, making her roll her hips against his eager mouth.

He kept on with the light licks and nips, and she was growing frustrated as he continued to keep her from finding friction against him. "Stop teasing me," she half-moaned, her breath shortening.

The only answer she got was a frustratingly light stroke of his tongue on her clit. "Niklaus, please," she panted out, remembering his earlier words.

His tongue thrusted into her a few times, licking her sensitive walls, before he moved his mouth to suck the area around her clit, circling it with his tongue while he pushed two fingers inside her. She moaned loudly, arching her back, trying to pull his fingers into her more deeply, spreading her legs as far as possible.

"Yes, just like that," she gasped, "I'm going to come."

He sped up the movements of his tongue and fingers, not bothering to hold down her hips as she rolled them against his face, writhing around under him from the pleasure. She felt the tension in her snap and she came, his name escaping her lips over and over in moans and breathy pants. He licked up her juices as she rode out her orgasm against his tongue, before pulling up and licking his lips, keeping eye contact with her as he moved up her body to plant wet, open-mouthed kisses on her jawline.

He entered her in one swift thrust, both of them groaning at the sensation, and his hips moved quickly as he slammed into her, making the bed shake, her legs wrapped around his waist trying to press him in farther.

"Harder, Niklaus," she gasped out, happy to call him anything he wanted as long as he kept fucking her, his cock hitting her in just the right place every time as he tweaked her nipple with his fingers.

She briefly wondered how he knew all of her sweet spots, then remembered that he'd been fucking her for years, even if this was her first time with him. There was something incredibly erotic about him knowing exactly what got her off without her having to tell him, and she felt the beginnings of a second orgasm building quickly as he slammed into her faster and faster, his pants filling the room.

"You feel so good, love. I've missed having your legs wrapped around me while you scream my name. So beautiful while I'm pleasuring you, aren't you?"

"Faster, please."

He obliged, the thrusts of his hips rising in tempo, and she felt her walls clench around him as she clawed at his back.

"Yes, Niklaus, right there," she panted, seconds away from another orgasm. She felt her vampiric features come out, and saw Klaus's eyes darken as he watched her.

"Bite me," he ordered, tipping his head to the side in invitation.

She let her fangs come out and sunk them into his shoulder, moaning as the rich taste of him filled her mouth. He groaned loudly as she drank, and she felt the pricks of his fangs against her jugular.

The pulsing of his veins against her mouth combined with the unbelievable pleasure of his on her neck and the slamming of his cock in her as he fucked her had her yelling his name as she came around his cock, riding out her high as he continued to drink from her, finding his own release moments later and supporting himself on his elbows as he stayed on top of her, his fangs retracted, but his face still buried in her neck.

**1494**

It had been about a year since Caroline had arrived, and she was enjoying the time period much more than the 10th century. She really wanted to send whoever invented mattresses stuffed with feathers a thank you note and a hug.

She'd give them a kiss too if she didn't know that Klaus would lose his shit.

Well, that and they were probably already dead.

She knew that she'd never take cell phones for granted again (she'd spent about two hours running around the property more than once trying to find Klaus, Kol, or Rebekah, only to be told that they'd been in the village or something and had gotten back only a few moments after she'd finished searching the manor). She certainly missed modern amenities (she would give anything for a good shower. Really, anything), but was learning all sorts of odd skills that she never would have learned in the future.

She could probably already give the people on Project Runway a run for their money on the no-sewing-machines challenges, and despite Klaus's initial misgivings about teaching her, she'd shown him more than once the benefits of teaching your wife archery (they somehow seemed to spend more time rolling around in the grass than with him actually teaching her anything).

She still felt odd thinking about herself as his wife, but she was beginning to like it.

It had also taken her months to get used to being referred to as 'Lady Mikaelson', especially since she originally thought Rebekah was 'Lady Mikaelson' (but instead turned out to be 'Lady Rebekah'). The whole peerage thing gave her a headache when she thought about it, to be honest, so she just accepted things the way they were.

"Little Nymph?"

And then there was Kol.

"I told you, I won't answer to that."

"You've answered to it for the last four hundred years…"

She glared at him.

"And, as you just did acknowledge that I was speaking to you, you seem to be answering to it very well."

She pitched a throw pillow at his head, which he caught. "What do you want, Kol?"

"I don't want anything, but Nik has asked not-so-nicely that I retrieve you so that you may be fitted for the gown for the ball."

"And he couldn't tell me himself, why?"

"That's what I asked!"

"And what did he say?" Caroline prompted, feeling like she was speaking to a small child.

"Threatened me with a dagger. You know, the usual."

Caroline buried her face in her hands. She had learned since she'd turned up in 1492 that dagger threats weren't restricted to large offenses, but were actually thrown around quite often for pretty much anything that Klaus wasn't fond of.

When in doubt, threaten to dagger.

"Fine, I'll be right there," she said, sighing.

"Excellent. Save me a dance, Little Nymph," he said, shooting her a wink and speeding off before she could scold him.

* * *

"Lady Mikaelson?"

"Yes?" Caroline asked, turning away from the seamstress, who had been standing patiently while Caroline critically looked over her gown to face Daniel, the young servant who'd spoken.

"Lord Mikaelson has asked–"

"You may go and tell Lord Mikaelson that if he wishes for me to do something, he must come and ask it of me himself."

A look of terror crossed Daniel's face before he smoothly covered it. "As you wish, Lady Mikaelson."

Caroline closed her eyes briefly in annoyance, cursing her husband's tendency to kill the messenger. "Wait a moment, Daniel. Where may I find him?"

"Lord Mikaelson is in his studio, I believe."

"Thank you, Daniel," Caroline said politely before turning to the seamstress. "Help me out of the dress, please. If you could just finish the embroidery on the bottom before the ball begins, that should be all I need."

"Of course, Lady MIkaelson."

"Thank you, Georgia."

Caroline made a point of learning the names of everyone who worked at the manor, mostly because it was polite, but it also had the side effect of making it much easier to find the people she needed, and she knew the servants respected her more for her effort.

After dismissing Daniel and re-dressing in her every day clothing, she sped to Klaus's studio, knocking on the door before entering without waiting for a response.

"Nik?"

Klaus turned, setting down the charcoal he'd been sketching with. "I sent Daniel to tell you that we were leaving for the village and to prepare to ride. Did he not deliver the message?"

Caroline frowned. "If you want something, you need to find and tell me yourself," she said, returning to her normal speech pattern, as she did when they were alone.

"Apologies, my love," he said, setting down the sketchbook and standing. "We are leaving for the village as soon as possible. Please go change into something more appropriate."

"Why are we going?"

"Did I not inform you two weeks ago that I sent for a jeweler from the city?"

"Oh, right. I forgot."

She had made an off-hand comment that she needed another bracelet at some point to go with gowns that were in cool colors rather than the warmer tones she had preferred in summer, and the next day Klaus had told her that he'd sent for one. She often forgot how much he paid attention, because she'd say something very casually and he'd capitalize on it.

"We leave soon," he said simply, before opening his sketchbook again.

She didn't move, sending him a chiding glance and he smiled slightly. "In the future I will try to ask you things directly. I did not realize that you disliked it so."

"Have I never said anything to you before?" she asked dryly. "Did you just develop this habit recently?"

He snorted. "No, I simply ignored your wishes hoping that you were not yet opposed to it."

She shot him a glare, slightly unsure of whether he was actually serious or not, but shrugged. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Of course, love," he said absently, his charcoal already flying across the page.

Soon she was riding Maximus to the village behind Klaus on his horse Theo, and when they arrived at the Inn, she smoothly dismounted, making sure Maximus was secured safely. A short rather portly man waited for them just inside the door with a large velvet case, which he opened after he and Klaus engaged in some small talk.

Her eyes slid over the gorgeous pieces (and she later realized how shamefully accustomed she'd become to such expensive things) until they stopped at a bracelet on the side.

_"A Princess almost as beautiful as you," my ass._

"This one," she said decisively, pointing at the infinity bracelet identical to the one he'd given her in the future.

"Of course, Lady Mikaelson."

* * *

"You look radiant, Little Nymph."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she danced with Kol, who was smirking wickedly at her. "Well, thank you. How's Clarisse?"

He shrugged. "Getting bored of her, to be honest."

"That's not a nice thing to say," Caroline said, slightly wary of the direction of the conversation.

"Well, she's lost all sense of adventure. You'd think that a hundred and fifty years would make her more willing to try new things, but she seems to remain a stick in the mud."

Caroline shrugged.

"Either which way, I have heard that you aren't feeding on humans."

"You've been here for over a year and you just figured that out?"

He laughed. "Well, admittedly I've known the whole time, but that does not eliminate the fact that I heard it."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, what about it?"

"I'd like to teach you to feed."

"You want to teach me to feed?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"You drain people dry."

"Only occasionally, and it's not as though I lose control. I consciously choose to do so."

"Because that makes it so much better."

He sighed. "Look, I wouldn't offer if it wasn't important. Animal blood weakens you. You would be very vulnerable should a threat arise."

"What kind of threat? You're Originals, you can't be killed–"

"Except by Father," Kol said quietly.

She bit her lip. She'd forgotten that Mikael was still alive, just because it felt like so long ago that they'd finally killed him. "Well, I'll think about it."

"And that's all we can ask."

* * *

"Who taught you how to feed? A rabbit?"

"No. I was just taught to feed on rabbits," Caroline muttered petulantly as she stared at the man she was supposed to be feeding on. "Look, I'm not worried about controlling myself. I just don't like the idea of feeding on people."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "It just seems...scary is all."

Kol gave her a look that told her that he knew there was more to the story, but nodded. "Well, how about you compel them to enjoy it?"

"But that's taking away their free will."

"How about you compel them not to feel it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell them to not feel pain. That way if they're turned, they'll remember you compelling them, but you won't have taken away their free will or changed their feelings. You'll have just suppressed them."

She had to admit, the idea wasn't bad.

"All right. We'll try."

**1496**

"Caroline, love?"

"Hmm?"

She felt Klaus sink down next to her on the couch, his arm lacing around her shoulders. She snuggled into him contentedly, closing her book and setting it down on the floor.

"Have you decided what you wish to do?"

Caroline bit her lip at his abrupt way of bringing up the issue. Maximus wasn't old, but he was approaching the age where all three Original siblings felt that it would be almost inhumane to turn him (Caroline had given Kol a hard whack upside the head when he'd made the pun), because it would freeze his body in time when he was getting weaker.

"What happens to him after I leave?" she asked softly, biting her lip.

She didn't want to turn him only to have him left alone or killed when she left.

"I suppose we'll take him with us. Theo has been faithfully traveling with us for over fifty years. You know that."

"All right. I'd like to turn him then."

Klaus nodded. "When?"

"Can we do it tonight?"

"Edward should be available, so of course."

Caroline snorted. "As if you wouldn't make Edward decide to be available even if he wasn't."

Klaus shrugged.

The Spring night was crisp and cool, and Caroline walked up to Maximus, who nuzzled her affectionately. "Hey, Max," she said quietly, petting him lightly. "I'm going to give you something to drink, all right?"

It felt better to talk the horse through it, even though she knew that he didn't understand her. She slit her wrist and brushed it over the horse's tongue, making him snort. "Sorry. I know that probably tasted icky. Look, this won't hurt a bit, okay?"

She took a deep breath before pausing for a moment. What if it didn't work? What if she was about to kill her pet and he stayed dead?

She took a deep breath, shooting a look at Theo, who was usually stabled apart from the other horses just in case, but had a stall prepared next to him for Maximus. "This won't hurt a bit," she repeated, before swiftly breaking the horse's neck.

She cried as Maximus fell to the floor, but Klaus pulled her to him, rubbing her back. "It will be all right, love. He'll wake up, you'll see."

She sniffled but nodded, letting him rock her back and forth.

They stayed there for awhile, enjoying the feel of each other, before she heard a sharp snort as Maximus shot back to his feet (completely defying the laws of a way a horse should be able to move). His eyes were red, and fangs descended out of his mouth.

Caroline screamed.

Klaus stuffed a squirrel in Maximus's mouth.

Maximus spit the squirrel carcass on the ground before shaking his head frantically, as though trying to to clear it. She hesitantly reached out to pat his muzzle, and she could have sworn that he was glaring at her.

"Sorry, Max," she said quietly.

Maximus whinnied, and Edward came up to them. "I'll take it from here, Lady Mikaelson."

"When do you think I'll be able to ride him again?"

"Just a few months maximum."

"All right, thank you, Edward."

He nodded, already focused on caring for Maximus, and Caroline and Klaus walked back to the manor hand-in-hand.

"That was scarier than I thought it would be."

"You both will make it through with your friendship intact, I'm sure," Klaus said dryly.

She elbowed him in the side. "Stop teasing me."

"I'm not, love. You've always had a way with horses."

They fell into bed together that night, and when she drifted off, her naked body pressed against his, she had a pleasant dream….

_She was walking down the front path from a mansion. The Mikaelson mansion of her time? A carriage was sitting on the front lawn, and she walked towards it. She'd always loved horses._

_She extended her hand to pet one, and she could have sworn the horse immediately nuzzled closer to her, as though it knew her._

_"His name is Max," the man tending to the horses said kindly._

_"He's very friendly."_

_"That he is."_

_She continued petting the horse until she heard Klaus's voice from behind her._

_"Do you like horses?"_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! How do we like the Koroline BroTP? Lady Mikaelson? Maximus? Anything besides those? Let me know what you think in a review (it's the only way I'll know).**

**There should only be a chapter or two more in this time, and then we're jumping forward again. :)**

**You can follow me on tumblr (thetourguidebarbie) and on twitter (AngieWritesKC) if you feel like it ;)**

** Hugs!**

**-Angie**


	6. The Wildcard

**A/N: Thanks to justanotherfiveminutes &amp; CKhybrid for beta work.  
Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

**1501**

Caroline stood at the window looking out at the forest, which had been gradually changing from a lush green to red and brown as autumn approached. It had been just about eight years since she'd been transported through time, and she still wasn't quite sure of her purpose in this time period.

"Lady Mikaelson?"

She flinched at the sudden noise, and turned around to face her visitor while she mentally chastised herself for zoning out so much that a human was able to sneak up on her. Daniel was at the door, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "Yes, Daniel?"

"Lord Mikaelson is departing for the village, and he wished me to ask you if you would like him to purchase anything for you."

"Nothing for me, thank you."

"Of course, Lady Mikaelson," he said, bowing slightly before leaving.

She turned back to the window, taking one last look at the forest before setting off to find Kol. Though she and Rebekah had only been friends for six months in the Original's time as humans, it was the sort of friendship that Caroline knew would last no matter what, and could never be replaced. Rebekah was her confidant, the one who she giggled with at night and went shopping with. The one who she told all of her secrets to.

Despite this, Kol was quickly becoming her other best friend, though really more like a big brother. He was wild and reckless like his siblings, but there was a certain aspect of fun to him that she couldn't shake. Kol taught her how to fight and how to feed.

She closed her eyes to listen for his voice in the house, and detected him in one of the living rooms, talking to someone. She made her way there and knocked lightly on the door before opening it.

"Little Nymph," he greeted without his usual smirk, his eyes never moving from Clarisse, who was on the couch, her eyes red and watery. "What is happening?" Caroline asked slowly.

She hadn't spent much time with Clarisse, mostly because the woman had rubbed her the wrong way the first week of talking, so they'd just avoided each other, but Caroline's innate compassion for anyone that looked upset kicked in. "Are you all right, Clarisse?"

The other girl sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "No. I'm not all right," she snapped.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at the hostility in the other woman's voice, and a shadow of anger crossed Kol's face. "Do not speak to her that way," Kol said stiffly.

Caroline winced. Though all three of the siblings were rather protective of her to some extent, Kol's voice suggested that Clarisse had done something unforgivable, and that speaking to Caroline rudely was just adding to her crimes.

"Kol? What is the problem?"

"She told a messenger where we were. Or, rather, _who _we were."

"What do you mean?"

"If Father finds out…"

"I am sure it will be fine," Caroline said soothingly, turning to the other girl. "Who did you speak to?"

"Just a man coming through the village. He asked a few questions. I didn't think anything of it at the time."

Clarisse was sniffling, but Caroline had an odd gut instinct that the girl was lying. She exchanged a look with Kol, who seemed to agree.

"The truth now, Clarisse," he said quietly.

"I'm not lying."

"I have no issue with torturing it out of you if you cannot be compelled," he warned, before speeding forward to sink his fangs into her neck.

He pulled back after a moment. "Not on vervain, then. Lucky for us, but rather stupid for you, Darling."

He tipped her chin. "Who did you reveal our location to?"

"I revealed your location to a man who said he would give me a daylight ring if I gave him the location of Niklaus Mikaelson."

Kol huffed out. "Who was he?"

"I do not know."

Kol looked enraged, and shoved his hand into her chest.

"Wait!"

Kol looked up at Caroline in confusion. "What?"

"Compel her to kill the messenger and bring back his head," Caroline said quietly, almost surprised with herself at the violence of the idea, despite the fact that it was a good one.

"He cannot have gone far."

Kol smiled slowly, nodding. "You have good ideas, Little Nymph."

"I try," she said with a light shrug of her shoulders.

Kol looked into Clarissa's eyes. "You will find the messenger and kill him, and bring me back his head. This task is your first priority in life, and you will not let anything distract you. Do you understand?"

"I will find and kill the messenger and bring you back his head. It is my first priority, and I will not let anything distract me."

Clarisse was off and out the door as soon as she finished speaking, and Caroline turned to Kol, clasping her hands in front of her. "So, are you no longer in the mood for fighting?"

He smiled slightly. "If anything, I am in too good a mood for fighting."

They walked outside, and Caroline breathed in the clean air happily, lifting her skirts with her hands so that she could walk unimpeded.

When she practiced with Kol, she wore dresses simply because the most likely scenario for her having to defend herself would occur while she was in a dress. Once they reached the cleared area where they usually practiced, Kol immediately rushed at her. Caroline, having expected this, dodged quickly before running towards the forest. She heard Kol sigh irritably before he rushed after her.

The game ended when one was incapacitated, which still ended up being Caroline more often than not, simply because Kol didn't hold back. The first time Kol had returned with her lifeless body in his arms, her neck broken, she had awoken a few hours later to find that he'd been daggered.

She had given Klaus a giant lecture about how Kol had been helping her, and he had reluctantly undaggered him, though not without a stern warning to him once he'd returned to consciousness about ensuring Caroline's safety when she had her neck snapped.

When they were practicing, they always started in the open field, but once he'd assured her that anything went, she started speeding into the forest as soon as she could get an opening because it was simply harder for Kol to find her, and she sometimes got the element of surprise.

She had a feeling that this would be one of those times. Kol was easily riled, and she suspected the confrontation with Clarisse would make him sloppy. She jumped up to sit in a large tree and hid herself in the branches, listening for Kol as well as scanning the ground for him.

She heard a rustling in the trees to her right, which she normally wouldn't have investigated, as Kol was excellent at being mostly silent, but she did this time just in case.

Sure enough, Kol was moving slowly through the trees. She needed a branch to stake him, but breaking one off would alert him to her presence.

Unfortunately, she also knew that she had mere seconds until he picked up her scent. She scanned the ground and found a large stick a few feet behind the Original. She jumped, landing almost silently behind him, and he turned around, hands poised to snap her neck, only to meet a stake in his chest. He managed an unimpressed glare in her direction before the grey veins completely took over, and she smirked to herself, immediately wrenching the stake out of him and picking up his body to bring him back to the estate.

She was proud of herself.

**XXX**

It was nearing the end of October, about a week past her 27th birthday (and a few weeks before Rebekah's 515th), and Caroline pursed her lips as she turned in the mirror to inspect the gown she'd been forced into by Rebekah for their joint birthday party.

It was unsafe to celebrate Caroline's birthday by itself, as Klaus didn't like the wider vampire population knowing when she was present and when she wasn't (she knew how to pick her battles, and having a joint birthday party with Rebekah rather than her own wasn't a huge sacrifice).

Rebekah tutted behind her and Caroline turned to face her sister-in-law.

"I don't know, I think you were right. The color isn't as flattering as I thought it would be."

"I agree," Caroline said grumpily. "And though I'd never say I told you so…"

Rebekah snorted rather inelegantly, a habit Caroline knew that she'd picked up from her, and helped Caroline out of the dress, leaving her in only her underdress and skirt.

"Try the blue one," Rebekah ordered.

Caroline sighed, pulling the blue one on slowly and allowing Rebekah to help fasten it, turning slowly for her friend's opinion. "It looks lovely," Rebekah said, smiling.

"I think so, too."

Rebekah had been dressed for the last hour, having spent the last week trying on dresses, and they left the room together. Rebekah bid her goodbye for the moment, as Caroline had to wait for Klaus for it to be appropriate to go down to the ball and he wasn't ready yet, and went to fetch Kol, who would be escorting her.

Caroline grumbled to herself as she walked to Klaus's studio, annoyed with the fact that if he hadn't met her immediately, he probably wasn't even close to ready.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she knocked on the door to his studio, poking her head in to see him frowning at a canvas that was about half-covered in paint. "Niklaus? Are you ready?"

He started, turning to her. "Oh, my apologies, love. I lost track of time. You look ravishing in that dress. Well, all the time, actually, but the blue looks lovely on you."

It figured that blue would be his favorite color on her. She found herself wondering, not for the first time, how many memories he'd recreated in the future with her.

"Thank you, but as much as I'd like to, we don't have time for you to ravish me," she said, smiling before speaking again. "You need to get ready. Rebekah will kill you if you're late."

"I'd love to see her try," he said, rising nonetheless. "Would you please have someone clean up? I'll just be a few moments."

She nodded, quickly finding Georgia and telling her to clean up dirty brushes in Klaus's studio before going back to their room. He was almost dressed already, just adjusting his clothes before he turned to her, giving her a large dimpled smile.

"You look...nice," she said slowly, and he chuckled.

"Still not fond of the present fashion?"

"I don't think I ever could be," she grumbled. "Those tights are a crime against nature."

He laughed, offering her his arm, which she took, rolling her eyes slightly. "We're crimes against nature already, love," he reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah. Vampires, I know."

They walked to the ballroom together and Caroline allowed him to pull her around while he made small talk, introducing her. She still marveled inwardly at how good he was with people when he was completely unable to connect with anyone genuinely (besides her and his family).

She laughed politely at jokes and excused herself after a few conversations to make rounds of her own, making Klaus grin. She played her part of hostess perfectly, and she knew that he appreciated it, as it made his role in the ball much easier.

She was laughing with Kol by the table laden with food, letting herself take a well-deserved break from talking to the guests, when they were interrupted by large vampire in an incredibly ugly embroidered tunic. Lord Grithsom was a man who she was most definitely not fond of. He was loud, rude, and incredibly annoying. She knew for a fact that the only reason that Klaus hadn't killed him yet was because it would bring too much attention. Unfortunately, the man had seemed to have taken a liking to her.

"May I have this dance, Lady Mikaelson?"

She inwardly grumbled, knowing it would be impolite to refuse, though she gave the cursory glance at Kol, who nodded.

Fucking misogynistic turn-of-the-16th-century assholes.

She walked to the middle of the floor and took the position, moving slowly to the beat of the orchestra. "How have you been faring, my lady?"

"I have been well, thank you, and yourself?"

"Well, thank you. I have been wondering if I might ask you for a favor."

She raised an eyebrow at him, though she knew it was rather unladylike, and pursed her lips. "You may ask, but I am not obligated to indulge you with an answer."

"Fair enough. I was wondering if you might tell me how you and Lord Mikaelson met?"

She managed to make herself keep dancing as though he'd said nothing out of the ordinary, but was inwardly seething. "Forgive me, but I fail to see how that would be any of your business, Lord Grithsom."

"My apologies, my lady. I was simply curious."

She hummed in agreement, not acknowledging his apology, but simply continuing to move. She caught Kol's eye and gave him an 'eavesdrop on our conversation please' look, which he nodded in response to.

"I was also under the impression that you and the Lord Mikaelson have been married for what could be said to be lifetimes, and yet I have not seen you before nearly a decade ago."

"I was traveling," she said vaguely.

"He lets you travel by yourself?" Lord Grithsom asked, rather surprised. "That's rather inappropriate for a lady, is it not?"

"I fail to see how _that _is any of your business either," she said, her voice growing more stiff as she spoke.

Kol sent her a raised eyebrow, asking if she wanted him to intervene, but she gave him a minute shake of her head.

"I was just wondering, Lady Mikaelson," Lord Grithsom continued, as though she hadn't spoken. "If you had met your husband's father?"

Caroline stiffened. "Excuse me?"

"Well, just as the average person has not heard of you, they have also not heard of Lord Mikaelson's father. He is thought to be a myth, just as you are. However, since you clearly exist, I was simply wondering whether you'd met him."

It was a very clear threat, and Caroline saw Kol's eyes widen momentarily behind Lord Grithsom's shoulder before narrowing calculatingly.

"These are rather personal questions, Lord Grithsom," she said, though she knew that she was now trapped in the conversation, just in case he had information to convey.

She normally would not have taken him seriously as a threat, but she'd learned from Clarisse (whose heart had been unceremoniously ripped out by Kol when she'd returned with the messenger's head) that anyone, no matter how insignificant they may seem, could endanger their lives, and it was generally the insignificant ones that were the most dangerous.

"Well, I for one know him to not be a myth."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I'm sure that he would be _dying _to meet you, should he learn of your presence."

"Are you in contact with him?"

"No, no. I was simply making a conjecture."

"Well, I will thank you to stop 'making conjectures' if you please, Lord Grithsom. If you'll excuse me, I must return to speaking to my brother-in-law. Thank you for the dance."

"No, thank you, Lady Mikaelson."

**XXX**

"Nik, no!" Caroline screamed rushing forward. She was too late, however, as the dagger plunged into Kol's chest.

Her brother-in-law fell to the ground, grey and stone-like, and she whacked Klaus upside the head. Hard.

"Klaus, what on earth was that for?" she snapped, deciding that this was as good a time to be 'displeased' with him as any.

"Look at this," Klaus hissed, gesturing to the carnage around them, which Caroline hadn't even noticed.

There were what seemed like _hundreds _of corpses littering the earth around them, all torn apart in gruesome ways. She knew that if she was human her stomach would be flipping over with nausea. "He...This was him?"

Klaus nodded. "Kol's always been a bit of a wildcard, love. You knew that. It was only a matter of time."

Caroline nodded slowly before she caught the face of the corpse nearest to Klaus's foot. The man had his mouth open in a silent scream, his head ripped from his body, brain matter dripping out of the side of his head. "That's…"

"Lord Grithsom, yes."

"Kol did this for me, Nik," Caroline said quietly, biting her lip. She and Kol had told Klaus about the conversation that had happened two nights before at the ball, but Klaus had told them not to worry too much. "You can't dagger him. He was protecting me."

Klaus's face softened slightly, but he shook his head, remaining firm in his decision as he picked up Kol's lifeless body carefully in his arms.

"I can and I will. He didn't have to massacre an entire town, love. He knew what the consequences would be. I know you like to ignore the darker parts of him, but my brother revels in the kill."

Caroline almost did feel nausea at his words, but fought it down, deciding to ignore his point. "When will you wake him?"

Caroline had by now developed a strategy to encourage Klaus to make decisions she approved of. She first had to learn what his plan was, and then try to convince him to change it using logical, well thought out arguments. If that didn't work, she used logical, well thought out arguments while naked, and that usually did the trick.

"I do not know," he said carelessly.

She bit her lip. "Nik…"

"Caroline," he said dangerously, "I cannot stress enough how important it is to keep Mikael from discovering our home."

"Oh, yes, because living as British Nobility is certainly keeping a low profile," she snapped, falling into step beside him as they walked back to the carriage at a human pace.

He sighed. "Caroline, this is not up for negotiation. Kol put us all in danger, and he is facing the consequences."

"Oh, right, because _you _don't put us all in danger when you go on massive killing sprees."

"I don't," he said simply, offering her the hand that wasn't supporting Kol's body to help her into the carriage, which she pointedly ignored, making him wince. "The massacres I cause all can be traced back to a source that's not us, and do not look like vampire killings. Kol has no subtlety. This can easily be traced back to us."

"If you say so," she mumbled, which she knew that he was aware was code for, _This discussion is not over._

He set Kol on the bench across from them and moved his arm to circle Caroline's waist, pulling her against him. "How did you find out that I was here?" he asked.

Caroline had sped to find her husband as soon as she'd heard that Kol had killed a large crowd of people and Klaus was on his way over to see him. She hadn't bothered with a horse, which meant that she was exhausted from using so much energy in such a short time.

"I overheard you leaving," she said, yawning slightly and laying her head on his shoulder. She was angry, but he made a good pillow, and he was most likely willing to allow her almost anything she wished in the hopes that she would drop the topic.

He made a low humming sound, making small circles on her hip with his thumb, and she felt herself drifting off.

**XXX**

It had been three weeks since Kol had been daggered, and Caroline felt that Klaus had calmed enough for her to try to get him to undagger Kol. It was early morning, and Klaus was asleep next to her, his arm encircling her waist tightly, his lips slightly parted as he breathed deeply. She turned slowly in his arms, running her lips down his naked chest when she came into contact with it, flicking her tongue over one of his nipples, making his eyelids flutter as he woke slowly.

She trailed her tongue and teeth down his chest and abdomen, pushing him slightly so that he was on his back, and smiling at him when he opened his eyes to find her lips planting light kisses over the top of his sleep pants.

"Good morning, love," he said sleepily, groaning and bucking into her hand as she rubbed him through the cloth. "You're in a good mood?"

It came out as a half-question, and she smiled slightly as she freed his erection, stroking him firmly. "Yes, I am."

She rubbed her thumb over the tip of his cock, her hand moving up and down firmly, and she bent down to swirl her tongue around the head, making him hiss out her name. She let her lips close around him, her tongue still moving up and down his shaft as she took him further into her mouth.

His fists wound into the bedsheets and his hips came up to meet her mouth as she sucked him. He groaned out her name as he spilled into her mouth, and she swallowed his come, licking her lips before crawling back on top of him to rest her face in the crook of his neck, his arms encircling her waist.

"That was a lovely way to wake up."

She hummed in agreement, nibbling on his ear, feeling him slowly harden again against her thigh. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

She heard him chuckle as his palms moved down to stroke the backs of her thighs. "Were you?"

She flicked her tongue over his earlobe, making him groan, before pulling away. "I wanted to ask you about Kol."

He sighed. "Caroline, that's not negotiable. You know that," he said quietly, his fingers making their way between her legs and stroking her folds, making her moan as she parted her legs for him slightly, sighing when he pushed two fingers into her,

"Isn't it though?" she breathed into his ear.

"Not particularly, and I don't think this is the time nor place for this discussion. Spread yourself wider for me, love," he ordered, his fingers moving faster.

Her thighs and abdomen were tense as he built up her orgasm, and she moaned, arching her back. "Please, Niklaus."

"Please what, love?"

She laughed slightly, rolling her hips against his fingers. "Make me come, and undagger your brother."

He snorted. "Talking to me about my younger brother while we're having intercourse is quite possibly the worst strategy I've ever heard."

She resisted the urge to snort at the word 'intercourse' and instead moaned a bit more loudly as his thumb circled her clit. "Fine, Niklaus. I just need you in me."

"Do you?"

She nodded, and he flipped them over so that he was on top. Spreading her legs, she allowed him to position himself at her entrance and push into her. She always felt so full and complete with his cock inside her. One of her hands wound itself into his hair, the other scratched down his back as he made eye contact with her and started to move.

She let her eyelids flutter while she moaned as he fucked her slowly, his mouth brushing over her cheeks and lips while his eyes connected to hers. She sighed as he picked up speed, his hips moving against hers, and wrapped her legs around him to squeeze herself against him more tightly, breathy pants escaping her lips as his cock rammed into her.

"Gods, Caroline. You feel so good around me love, so wet and tight. I love the way you look at me while I pleasure you, with your eyes bright and your cheeks flushed. You're so beautiful when you're screaming my name."

Her breaths came out in harsh gasps, and she approached the edge rapidly, the loud smacks of skin against skin reverberating off of the walls, and she writhed under him as she came, moaning his name loudly to the air.

He came in her moments later, his hips speeding up as he rode out his orgasm inside her, and he pulled her to him as he rolled off, letting her bury her face in his chest, which was damp from sweat.

"So?" she prompted.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to undagger Kol?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked, his lips quirking.

"Because it's the right thing to do?" she tried.

He just snorted, making her roll her eyes. "Because I want you to?"

"Caroline, love. I told you that this was non-negotiable. No matter how much I love feeling you with your legs wrapped around my waist coming around my cock, Kol will stay daggered. It's just the way it has to be."

"But–"

"Caroline. It is safer this way. I know you do not like it, but I just need you to trust me. I shall undagger him as soon as it is safe to, all right? I give you my word."

"Okay," she said softly, inhaling the scent of him.

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Of course," she mumbled against his chest.

"And you are welcome to attempt to change my mind as many times as you like if that will remain your strategy," he said, giving her a dimpled smile and chuckling as she whacked him lightly on the chest.

"Seriously?"

He just kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you."

"And I, you, Caroline."

* * *

**1502**

She turned in confusion as she heard Klaus burst into their room where she'd been reading on their bed, frowning at him. "Nik? What's going–"

"No time. Get Maximus, we need to go."

"Nik, I don't under–"

"_Now_, Caroline."

His eyes were wild and he looked panicked, and she gathered her skirts in her fists preparing to leave when he rolled his eyes and tore the skirt in half, leaving her in her underskirt. "Bulky dresses aren't conducive to running," he explained quickly as he rushed them down the stairs to the stables.

"What about everyone in the castle?" she asked, "We have to save them."

He grabbed her around the waist, making sure she couldn't turn back. "You are an incredibly brave and compassionate woman, and I love you, but we need to _leave_."

"Not until you tell me what's going–"

He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, making her shriek,in surprise and sped towards the stables at a faster pace. "Mikael," he said simply.

She immediately froze in his arms. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but we need to start moving."

"All right," she said breathlessly, quickly swinging herself over Maximus's back and grasping the reins she had attached rather haphazardly. "I'll follow you. Where's Theo?"

Klaus was frozen in front of the stall of his horse, his eyes wide. She turned and saw Theo's headless body on the ground, and they both stiffened at the cold voice speaking from the entrance of the barn. "Niklaus and the ever-elusive Lady Mikaelson. What a surprise."

Caroline resisted the urge to snort at the man who was standing there, hands clasped behind his back. Clearly _someone _had practically invented villainous gloating. "Why are you here?" Klaus hissed.

"To kill you," Mikael said casually. "First, however, I'd like to give you a little gift."

Mikael held up Theo's head and threw it at Klaus's feet. "The thing stupidly tried to protect you. Last decision it ever made."

"Caroline, I need you to run," Klaus said slowly.

Caroline opened her mouth to argue, but Klaus cut over her. "Do not question me. Find Rebekah and go."

There were times when she could get away with arguing with Klaus and times when she couldn't, this was one of the latter situations. She turned and sped off, Maximus moving at a ridiculously fast speed as Caroline closed her eyes to listen for Rebekah.

She found the other girl busily compelling a few servants to pack up their things, and quickly realized that Rebekah was ordering them to bring the belongings to the shed Caroline had arrived at.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"France," Rebekah said decisively. "We will travel aboard a ship. Nik will catch up with us, I am sure. How are you feeling?"

Caroline frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Forget I said anything. Just tell me if you feel strange."

"Okay," Caroline said slowly, stiffening as Rebekah grabbed some kind of messenger bag from a servant and mounted Maximus behind Caroline. "Let us depart. The quicker we leave, the safer we shall be."

"Where's Kol?"

"His body is with the rest of our possessions in the carriage."

"You're going to trust these random people with _Kol's body_?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"We have something of his. We can do a location spell, and we _really _do not have time for moral dilemmas, Caroline."

"What about Nik?"

"Caroline, you meet him in the future. He obviously will be fine. Move."

"But what if he's fine because we go back?"

"_Go, _Caroline," Rebekah ordered.

They went.

**XXX**

Caroline had felt strangely faint since they'd gotten on the ship, but hadn't told Rebekah, not wanting to worry her. However, three days into their voyage, she realized that the feeling wasn't going away, so she pulled Rebekah aside and told her.

Rebekah simply nodded and held out a hand. "Give me your ring."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me your ring. We'll keep it for you and give it to you the next time you turn up."

"Are you saying that I'm about to–"

"Move through time again, yes."

"Oh."

Caroline pulled off her ring and pressed it into her sister-in-law's hand. "I suggest you feed and get as much sleep as possible. I know not where you will go or how close you will be to us, and I do not want you to tire on your trip to locate us."

Caroline nodded slowly. "All right."

"Arnold," Rebekah called a nearby man, who looked up and walked over.

Rebekah gestured towards the man. "You should feed. I assure you that we shall care for Maximus as well as possible."

"I wouldn't expect any less," Caroline said smiling slightly before turning to Arnold.

"This won't hurt," she compelled him before sinking her fangs into his neck.

The taste, as always, was euphoric, but she listened carefully to his heartbeats and withdrew before he was seriously hurt, feeding him a bit of her blood to get his body moving again.

"Will you retire for the night?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, I think so. If I'm gone before he arrives, tell Nik that I love him."

Rebekah agreed, smiling, and gave Caroline a quick hug before shooing her off to her cabin. Caroline fell into bed, her body relaxed and heavy, dearly hoping that she was going forward in time, and not somewhere with less advanced beds.

* * *

**1623**

Caroline was jerked awake by a shrill feminine scream, and her eyes flew open to see a woman wearing a large ostentatious dress and incredibly poofy hairstyle run out of the room, screaming in what sounded like rapid-fire French.

Groaning, she sat up, rubbing her eyes with her palms and listening to the people moving around the building, who were also speaking French. The clinks of glasses and cutlery from below let her know it was a meal time. She identified the voice of the woman who had been screaming talking very quickly to someone, and she caught Rebekah's name before there was a crash, and the girl in question arrived in the doorway, and Caroline took one look at her and wanted to cry.

She had been hoping to skip the corsets.

* * *

**A/N: How's everyone feeling about this? Do we like the Koroline friendship? Do we miss Rebekoline? Are we excited for 1620s France? Let me know what you think in a review!  
Thanks for reading.  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	7. On the Run

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support on this story! CB won the poll on my profile, so this will be the new weekly update story.**

**I'd just like to remind everyone that Caroline has given Klaus permission to take care of his needs elsewhere during her absence. Making him stay celibate for 150 years with a vampiric sex drive would be a bit harsh :P It's not cheating.**

**Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

**1623**

"I suggest that you locate Rebekah. She will be thrilled to see you again."

"I want to see Nik."

"Perhaps you should visit Rebekah first."

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Elijah's face was unreadable, and she knew she wouldn't get anything out of him.

"Fine. Where's Bex?"

He led her up the stairs. "Her quarters are down the hallway to your left."

She thanked him and knocked on Rebekah's door. Rebekah opened it and gave her a huge hug. "I thought I heard you, Care," Rebekah said, looking Caroline up and down. "You need a new dress."

"Where's Nik?"

"He's around somewhere, I'm sure." Rebekah paused in her perusal of her closet, holding up a dusty pink monstrosity.

"Where? And I'm not wearing that and you know it."

Rebekah continued flipping through her dresses.

"Bex. Seriously. Where is he?"

Rebekah held up a simple corseted blue gown. "How's this?"

"Fine, sure. But why are you and Elijah—"

"Turn."

Caroline lifted up her hair and faced the mirror as directed by Army General Rebekah. Caroline winced as Rebekah helped her into the gown and began lacing the back. "Nik's…busy. I don't think you'd want to see him right now."

"Can you just tell me what's going on? It's almost like you two want me to be curious to find him but aren't allowed to help for some reason."

Rebekah focused very intensely on straightening the sleeves of Caroline's gown. "Bex…You're stalling."

"I know." Rebekah tried to run her fingers through Caroline's hair, but she moved out of her reach.

"Can I be done now?"

"I suppose so. He is probably on the third floor in the guest quarters down the left hallway off the stairs," Rebekah said, before calling after Caroline as she left, "But you didn't hear that from me."

When she got in front of the door to Klaus's room she heard movement and the creak of moving furniture. Caroline knocked once, entered, and immediately threw her hands over her eyes. "_Klaus._"

Now she knew why Rebekah had been so obvious. Rebekah clearly wanted her to know but didn't want Klaus to have the chance to blame her for ratting him out. Caroline peeked through her fingers. Klaus had already replaced his pants while the woman was reaching for a piece of clothing on the floor.

"You," she pointed at the girl, her voice cold, "Out."

The girl looked at Klaus, which just infuriated Caroline more. "Now," she added.

"Why, who is she?" Her voice was nasal and high-pitched. She looked at Caroline with her lip curled in disgust. Caroline could hear the other girl's heartbeat from the door. She raised an eyebrow at Klaus.

"She is—"

"A vampire that will break your neck if you come anywhere near him again." Caroline finished for him.

"A vampire? Honestly, you expect me—"

Caroline let her fangs come out. "Leave," she hissed.

The girl ran out the door without grabbing a stitch of clothing.

"Was that really necessary, love?" Klaus asked, picking his shirt up off the floor and pulling it over his head.

"You fucked that?" she demanded.

He winced. "I did not realize you were here."

Caroline felt Rebekah come up behind her to stand in the doorway. "Wow, Nik. Just what a woman who loves you wants to hear when she finds you screwing someone that's not her," she scoffed.

"And what exactly was I supposed to say, Rebekah?"

Rebekah closed her eyes for a moment before turning to Caroline. "I am thoroughly ashamed to be related to him."

Caroline snorted. "You have my deepest sympathies, Bex."

**XXX**

"You came just in time, really, Care," Rebekah said, turning slightly so that the tailor could mark the place on the bodice that needed to be taken in.

"Did I?"

Rebekah gave her a chastising look, and Caroline sighed. She was still a bit irritable from what they'd found the day she'd arrived (Klaus had been enjoying a guest bedroom for two weeks). She knew that logically it made no sense to be angry, considering that she had told him to take care of his needs elsewhere when she wasn't present, but it was different than seeing it in front of her. She had been told that the last time they'd seen her had been when she'd left in the last time period.

"Yes. There's to be a ball next week."

"I wonder why," Caroline said dryly.

Rebekah gave her an unamused look. "He does this every year, whether you're here for your birthday or not."

"I feel like I should think that's more romantic than I do."

Rebekah hummed in agreement before gesturing for the tailor to stop altering the dress and back off.

"Well, I guess I'll need a better dress."

Rebekah nodded seriously, as though personally offended that Caroline had been there longer than two weeks and _still _didn't have a giant wardrobe of dresses.

**XXX**

"Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you," Caroline said, her tone slightly warmer than it had been since she'd arrived, pecking Klaus on the cheek before taking the arm he offered her and letting him lead her down the stairs to the dining room.

Once they were seated at the long table among their guests, the servants came out with food, and as soon as Caroline touched her silverware, everyone else began to eat as well.

"Champagne?" Klaus asked from next to her, offering her the bottle.

Caroline tried to suppress a smile, holding out her glass for him to fill. He frowned. "Is something funny, love?"

"No. Nothing. It's good."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It just reminded me of something you used to do. In my time, I mean."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Champagne was sort of...Our thing."

"Our _thing_?"

"Future slang. It means that it was something special between us."

He nodded once, smiling slightly. "I see."

The champagne was slightly different from the drink of her time, and though she couldn't quite figure out why, she found that she liked it more. By the time dinner was over, she was more than a little buzzed, and once it was socially appropriate to leave for the ballroom, she did so, tugging Klaus with her. She'd missed him for the past few weeks, and in her giggly and impulsive state she wasn't quite sure why she'd held her anger this long.

Rebekah had taught her the dances of the time, and they glided along the floor together for a while before taking a break to talk to the guests. After doing their rounds and dancing some more, sobering Caroline up enough that she drank three more glasses, they bid everyone goodbye. The moment the last guest was out of the door Caroline had him pushed up against the wall of the living room, her hands already working to get his clothes off.

"Caroline?" he panted against her neck as she practically ripped off his pants. "What are you–"

She pressed a finger against his mouth. "I want you."

He let his tongue dart out and caress the pad of her finger and she let her eyes flutter shut, moaning. He grasped her wrist, bringing her fingers to his mouth and lightly sucked on each individual digit before kissing her knuckles tenderly and pulling her flush against him, his lips brushing across her cheek. "I have missed you," he mumbled against her flushed skin.

"I missed you too."

He gripped her waist to hold her against him, and she felt her breath catch when she felt how hard he was for her, his greedy hands brushing against every bit of her skin that he could reach. "It's been barely two weeks for you, my love," he reminded her gently.

She grimaced, feeling her insides clench. She'd forgotten that Klaus had essentially been without her for over a hundred years, and she felt incredibly selfish and petty. "I'm sorry, Nik."

"As you should be," he said, his voice light and teasing, though she heard the hint of seriousness it was tinged with.

She cupped his face in her hands and brought her lips to his, moaning into his mouth when his hands brushed her hips. She pulled away slightly, smiling. "Take me to bed, Niklaus."

Knowing that she'd just basically told him the 17th century version of "fuck me," she gave him a sly smile, and laughed as he scooped her up in his arms, speeding them to their bedroom.

Her smile fell slightly when she saw the intensity of his eyes as he drew her into his arms, holding her waist tightly and crushing his mouth to hers.

"You are a cruel woman," he mumbled against her lips, taking the lower between his teeth and tugging slightly as his hands cupped her ass, squeezing it roughly. "I have waited over a century to see you again, and you were angry with me for following the rules _you _made."

"Well, when you put it like that..." she said, trailing off and giving him a weak smile.

He nodded, his stare intense and slightly scolding. "Yes. I do 'put it like that'."

She cupped his cheeks, bringing his lips to hers for a soft kiss. "I'm sorry."

"You will make it up to me, Wife," he said, grinning wickedly, running his hand up her skirts to her inner thighs.

She resisted the automatic eyeroll at his words, instead brushing her lips against his jaw, her nose nuzzling his ear. The alcohol was almost completely out of her system already, her vampire metabolism helping that out quite a bit, and she wanted him. "I plan to."

"Good. Turn."

"Excuse me?"

He gently pushed her to face the wall, and she could feel him loosening the strings of her corset, letting it fall to the ground before unbuttoning her dress while his lips descended on her neck, biting harshly before soothing the scrapes with his tongue. She moaned as he helped her shrug the dress down her arms while he punctured her jugular with his fangs, darting his tongue over the wound—licking, not sucking—and her core ached with arousal.

She very much appreciated that he could bite her without injecting her with deadly poison. When she returned to a time when he'd broken the curse, she'd probably miss it.

She moaned as he wrapped his arms around her to cup her bared breasts and tweak her nipples, his hard length pressed against the curve of her ass while his lips closed around the puncture wound, and decided that yes, she'd _definitely _miss it.

She could feel his lips curl into a smile against her skin when she moaned, and he helped her undress completely, the back of her naked body pressed completely against his rough clothing.

"I want you on your back on the bed with your legs spread for me."

She did as he'd asked, perfectly willing to let him take charge for the moment (he enjoyed it, and she felt bad for giving him the cold shoulder for the past few weeks).

He crawled on top of her, still fully dressed, kissing her roughly, biting her lip and drawing blood, making her gasp. He took the opportunity to plunder her mouth with his tongue, rubbing his covered erection against her bare, wet core. She wound her hand in his hair, the other tugging at the hemline of his shirt, but he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head, and moving to lave one of her breasts, making her moan and arch her back, trying to get more contact.

He nibbled and sucked at one of her nipples, then the other, rolling the puckered buds between his teeth, her breathless pants filling the air as his hot breath against her skin made her shiver.

"Keep your wrists above your head," he ordered before dragging his teeth down the soft flesh of her abdomen, making her squirm underneath him. He finally reached her core, letting his tongue flick out and circle her clit. She screamed, parting her legs wide, her hips jerking upwards to try to make contact with his mouth.

His tongue teased her mercilessly, the tip of it circling her entrance, just firmly enough to pleasure her, but not enough to make her come.

"I've missed your taste," he breathed against her sensitive skin, before continuing to languidly stroke her pussy with his tongue.

"Niklaus, please."

"Please, what?"

"Please...touch me. Make me come."

He smiled. "I have been asking the same for the last three weeks, and yet you did not indulge me then, why should I do so now?"

"Because you want me just as much as I want you," she breathed, moaning again as his tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot and he began to lightly tease her entrance with his finger, his other palm keeping her hips anchored to the bed so that she couldn't grind against him.

He looked up at her, his eyes dark. "I want you _more _than you want me, love. I have missed you, and you have denied me. I want to savor every inch of you, and you _will _allow me to do so."

"Or what?" she panted out as he thrust his tongue into her roughly, bringing her just to the edge before withdrawing again.

"There is no other option, Wife."

She moaned as his mouth returned to her core, his fingers pushing into her gently, fucking her slowly as he teased her clit.

"Niklaus…"

He gave her a long-suffering sigh, but he was smiling as he pulled away and kissed her, her juices dripping off of his lips into her mouth as he controlled the kiss with his tongue.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her lips. "You are magnificent like this, when you're naked and writhing from my touch, your wrists obediently held above your head without me pressing against them to keep them there, your lips swollen from my kisses…"

She bit her lip, whimpering at his words, grinding her center against his covered cock. "Please, Niklaus. I need you."

"As I do, you, my love."

He pulled off his tunic and freed his erection from the confines of his clothing, the fabric scattered on the floor, and positioned himself at her entrance, pushing in slowly. She moaned, arching her back to press herself against him.

He moved slowly, making sure to fill every inch of her, his hands gripping the outsides of her thighs to ensure that he filled her as deeply as possible, and she repeated his name in short, breathy sighs, rolling her hips to meet his, approaching her peak.

She felt her fangs emerge from her gums, and she gave him a quick look to confirm that he wanted her to drink from him, before sinking her teeth into his jugular, moaning when he did the same to the skin of her lower neck.

The combination of the sweet taste of his blood and the feeling of him slowly draining away her life force made her clench around him uncontrollably, her orgasm long and intense, and he came soon after, spilling inside her and resting his body on top of hers, enveloping her in his warmth.

**XXX**

A month or so after she'd arrived, she was jerked awake in the middle of the night by someone shaking her roughly, and she gripped their neck, her fangs falling out of instinct. "Caroline, love, you need to get up," came Klaus's frantic voice after he tore her hand away from his throat.

"Why?" she mumbled sleepily, blinking slowly.

"Mikael's here," he whispered harshly, picking her up in his arms when she apparently didn't move fast enough for his tastes, whisking her down the stairs to the carriage outside in just her nightdress.

She felt like she'd been electrocuted, her eyes flying all the way open. "He's here?"

"Yes. I've had all the coffins packed away to be moved already, and Rebekah will follow as soon as she's finished gathering the essentials."

"Where are we going?"

"I cannot tell you in case he is close enough to hear. I promise that you will be safe."

"I'm always safe with you, Nik."

He gave her a soft smile as he sat down, pulling her onto his lap so that she was cuddled against his chest, her eyes fluttering shut. She vaguely heard Klaus order the vampire driving the carriage to move, but she fell asleep soon after.

She woke in the morning to Klaus shaking her gently, and she grasped his hand in hers as he led her from the carriage, attracting scandalized looks from villagers because she was in her nightdress in public, still slightly rumpled from sleep.

"You need to feed, and we must find you some clothing. We shall return to our travels afterwards."

"Okay," she said.

"Find someone disreputable to eat, love. I'll be within earshot. Call me if you need me."

She rolled her eyes at his teasing at her food choice (she preferred to feed on terrible people that mugged little old ladies in the night rather than sixteen year old girls), but set off to look for some asshole who was about to donate some blood.

A few minutes later, she found a man in the middle of tearing off a woman's dress. She sped over and pulled him off, compelling the girl quickly, and drained the man completely.

Thieves received the "feed, heal, and compel" treatment. She usually left rapists and murderers dead in a ditch somewhere, never to be found.

She called for Klaus, saying that she was done, and strained her ears to hear him faintly reply that she should return to the carriage. She did so, biting her lip when Klaus held out a dress and shoes that looked to be in her size.

She decided that it was better not to ask what happened to the previous owner.

She gave Maximus a few quick pats before they got in and he nuzzled her hand, making her smile. One of the best things about vampiric horses was that they didn't need nearly as much rest because they survived on blood.

They got back into the carriage and started off down the street again. "Where are Bex and Elijah?"

"We have a rendezvous point in the next town. We'll stay there in a human house until they arrive and then set off."

"Where are we going?"

He smiled slightly. "We'll travel until Mikael has lost our trail."

Caroline nodded slowly before settling back against him, laying her head on his shoulder. He responded by wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close and burying his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"How long will that take?"

"For us to outrun Mikael? I do not know."

"How long was it the last time?"

"Three years," he said quietly.

"_Years_?"

"For all of his faults, Mikael is not a stupid man. He learns our tricks quickly, and it can be difficult to lose him."

"Oh."

He stroked her hip lightly with his thumb. "It'll be all right, love."

**XXX**

They arrived at the town in mid-morning, and Klaus knocked on the door of the small, unassuming house near the center of the village. Caroline stood beside him taking in their surroundings. When the door flew open, Klaus immediately compelled the man to invite them inside.

Maximus was soon secured in a nearby stable by Klaus while Caroline spoke to the man, John, who seemed terrified at first but soon calmed down as she made him feel more comfortable. Even after all the time spent with Klaus, or perhaps _especially _after all the time spent with Klaus, she held a firm belief that being nicer to people yielded better results than death threats.

She learned that the man had a young wife, and, though they were trying for a baby, they were also caring for her ill younger brother.

He seemed to genuinely love his wife, and when he talked about her, his eyes lit up and he smiled, waving his hands. She apparently was coming back later in the day, and Caroline was looking forward to meeting her.

When Klaus returned, he found Caroline busily making up a bed out of cushions from the carriage seats, and when he raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged. "We're only here for a few days, Nik."

"I shall not sleep on the floor like a–" he trailed off at her look of disdain at his snobbishness and sighed. "As you wish, my love."

She gave him a triumphant smile and a hug, smiling into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Do we have anything we must do before nightfall?"

"Find you another dress for tomorrow. Other than that, no."

"I would like to go riding, then."

"No," he said, holding fast to her waist. "It is too dangerous."

"For me to go riding before Rebekah and Elijah even arrive?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded.

"Fine, then come with me, Nik."

It took another few minutes of begging and a good dose of big, innocent eyes, but he eventually capitulated, allowing her to lead him to the stables. She fed Maximus first, smiling slightly as he dropped the squirrel at her feet, rather like a cat that was particularly pleased with itself for a kill. She patted his muzzle, talking to him quietly for a few minutes before she realized that Klaus was becoming bored. She mounted Maximus, gathering her skirts so that she could ride sidesaddle, and Klaus followed, grabbing the reins.

They talked as they rode, and she laughed as he told her stories of the people he'd met and the places he, Rebekah, and Elijah had been to during her absence, inserting her own commentary here and there.

They returned to the house just as the sun was setting, Klaus firm in his belief that they were not to go out at night, as most vampires did not have daylight rings, and were greeted by the man as they came in. The smells coming from the kitchen were heavenly, and if Caroline had been human, she was sure that she would be ravenous just from the scent.

She wandered into the kitchen to find a blonde woman at the fire in the fireplace, bending to tend to the chicken that was roasting there. She looked vaguely familiar from behind, and when she turned, Caroline figured out why.

It was Lexi.

"Lady Mikaelson," she said quietly, smiling brightly. "It is an honor to host you in our home. I am Alexia."

"Pleased to meet you, Alexia," Caroline managed to get out, only letting her surprise show for a moment.

Did she turn Lexi?

"I have prepared a good meal. The Lord Mikaelson has informed us that you will be returning to your travels within the week. Traveling takes a toll on one's body, and please do not take offense, Lady Mikaelson, but my husband told me that you look as though you could use your strength," she said kindly.

It took a moment to process what Lexi was saying, but she suddenly remembered the art of this time period, and realized that by the standards of society, she must look thin and weak. It would make some sense for those who weren't wealthy to be her size, but as an upper-class woman, she would have been expected to be a bit larger.

Even as a human, Lexi seemed to be concerned for others rather than herself. What she'd done for them must have cost her and her husband quite a bit of their worth, and Caroline was touched. "That is very kind of you. Is there anything that I may do to assist you?"

Lexi gave her a surprised look, as though she hadn't been expecting Caroline to offer (and she probably hadn't, figuring that she and Klaus must have had servants to do the cooking, which they did, but that didn't mean that Caroline was _completely _hopeless). "No, Lady Mikaelson. I do not believe so."

"Well, thank you for your kindness," Caroline said, turning to return to the other room. "Nik, I'd like to speak with you, please."

"Always, my love."

He excused them from the conversation and led her to the side of the room. "His wife will be a vampire," Caroline said quietly.

"Will she?" Klaus asked curiously.

Caroline nodded. "She was a friend."

"I see," Klaus said, a shadow of a frown crossing his face.

"What should we do?"

"I suppose that we'll wait and see. If she was a vampire in your time, she will be turned eventually. Perhaps you'll do it, perhaps not."

Caroline let out a harsh breath, nodding. "But what if she doesn't?"

Klaus gave her an exasperated look before taking her hand. "If she doesn't, you may turn her before we leave. Will that ease your mind?"

Caroline nodded.

**XXX**

It was another three days before Elijah and Rebekah arrived, and by then Caroline had formed a tentative friendship with Lexi. She had convinced Klaus to pay them for their hospitality (and by 'convinced' she meant 'gave him head', but that was splitting hairs, really).

When the other siblings arrived, Klaus indicated for John to invite them in, and he did so, a large smile on his face.

"Lord Elijah, Lady Rebekah," John said, bowing slightly. "It is an honor to have you in our home."

Elijah thanked him for his hospitality politely, and Rebekah simply pushed past the man without acknowledgment, pulling Caroline into a hug. "I am so glad that you are unhurt."

"I was worried for you, as well, Bex."

She introduced Rebekah to Lexi, and they immediately hit it off, though Caroline could tell that Rebekah was reining in her meaner side.

Once Lexi had excused herself to prepare dinner, Rebekah turned to Caroline, her voice low. "We believe that Mikael is trailing us by only three days. We really must move on once morning comes."

Caroline grimaced. "I wish to talk to you about something. Will you walk with me, Bex?"

"It is almost nightfall."

"Please?"

Rebekah sighed, but nodded, telling Elijah that they were going to take a walk, both wary of Klaus's overprotective streak. Once they had walked for five minutes or so, Caroline quickly explained what she knew of Lexi. Rebekah nodded seriously, agreeing with Klaus's assessment of the situation, and Caroline sighed. "She's just such a lovely person, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"From what it sounds like, she'll be just fine," Rebekah said, smiling slightly, before stiffening. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Caroline asked, straining her ears.

Five vampires sped at them (clearly newly turned by their speed), and Caroline could hear more on the way. Rebekah yelled for Klaus and Elijah as they ran back to the house, and the two men came out, quickly speeding over once they'd seen the situation.

Klaus snapped the neck of the vampire coming at them from the left and then pulled the heart of the one running at him from the right before grabbing Caroline's hand and pulling her towards the house. "Stay inside."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No," Klaus said slowly, frowning.

"I'm staying here to fight."

"No, you're not," he said impatiently.

"Yes, I am. I deserve to help defend us, Nik."

"It's too dangerous."

Rebekah and Elijah were following the conversation closely, their eyes darting between the couple, Elijah almost absentmindedly pulling out the heart of another attacker without even looking at him.

"You have no right to order me around."

"I have every right."

"No. You don't. I can handle myself."

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "You are my wife, and you shall do as I tell you."

Rebekah and Elijah winced in tandem, and Caroline's jaw dropped before she drew herself up to her full height, almost nose-to-nose with her husband. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," he said quietly, dangerously, clearly unwilling to back down.

"I am not a slave to your wishes," she said, matching his soft, angry tone.

"You are my wife."

"I had no idea," she said sarcastically.

"This is not the time for this conversation. Go inside."

"Are you kidding me? I think this is _exactly _the time for this conversation."

She could almost have sworn he growled at her, and she continued to push the subject. "You're letting Rebekah stay."

"Rebekah is an Original, and is therefore invincible. You, my love, are _very _vulnerable."

"You can protect me."

"I'll protect you by putting you _inside the house._"

"But I'll be alone in there," she pointed out, trying to give him a reasonable argument.

"Yes, with two humans who won't invite anyone in. You'll be safe. This is not a subject available for discussion, Caroline. You will do as I say."

"You're an ass."

"An 'ass' who loves you and wants to protect you," he said, his voice infuriatingly calm and sure, in contrast to how he'd sounded moments before.

He clearly knew that he was winning the argument.

"I can protect myself."

"Do not make me compel you, because I will do so if it ensures your safety," he said over the squelch of Rebekah pulling out another heart.

"You wouldn't do it," Caroline said confidently.

"Do not test me, Wife."

She had never heard him use the word with so much condescension, and she felt her insides twist in anger, making a mental note to give him a women-are-people lecture once he'd finished up killing everyone (and also made a mental note to wonder when she'd become okay with him killing everyone). "You will not speak to me like that," she snapped, and he immediately looked chastened, though she wasn't sure if his expression was genuine.

"I apologize. Please, Sweetheart, just stay inside," he said before speeding past her to snap the neck of the vampire who had been approaching behind her.

He gave her an exasperated look, as though the vampire trying to kill her from behind proved his point (which it sort of did), and she huffed. "Fine."

She heard a faint gasp from her right, and turned to see a wide-eyed Lexi standing in front of the front door. One of their attackers rushed at her, and before Caroline could throw him off of her, he sunk his fangs into Lexi's neck.

Caroline ripped him away from Lexi, pulling out his heart and letting it drop to the ground, and Lexi screamed. "Stay calm," Caroline said quietly, pulling her back into the house. "Sit down, please," Caroline compelled her friend, before biting her wrist and forcing it to her friend's mouth to heal her.

She sighed and figured that she might as well turn her now so that they could take her with them, preventing the other girl from succumbing to the normal bloodlust (and killing her husband, as new vampires were wont to do when they were alone for their transition).

"When you wake, we'll talk," Caroline said simply before snapping the other girl's neck.

The Original siblings returned less than a half hour later, all of them with hands soaked in blood, though Elijah was already twitching, ready to wipe them off (he'd always had a thing about cleanliness).

"You turned her?" Rebekah asked, looking curiously at Lexi.

"Yeah. Just about twenty minutes ago. She has another few hours before she'll wake up. We need to get out of here by then. Also," she added, whirling around to Klaus, marching up to him and poking him in the chest, "_we_ are going to have a serious conversation once we get on the road. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he agreed immediately, probably sensing how angry she was with him.

"Good."

It took them mere minutes to prepare to leave. Caroline insisted on bringing Lexi with them and leaving a large sum of money with John, which Klaus capitulated to within seconds, probably hoping that it would win him points.

It didn't.

Caroline woke up John to compel him to believe that Lexi had died in an animal attack, and that Caroline and the rest of the Mikaelsons had been saddened by her death, so they left him money to help support Lexi's ill brother before departing.

They settled in their carriage, Maximus and Hugo (Elijah's horse) strapped into the front with Elijah leading them. Rebekah clambered into the seat opposite of Klaus and Caroline, laying Lexi beside her, and pretended to fall asleep so that Caroline and Klaus could feel like they were having a private conversation.

Caroline took a deep breath and let it out slowly, determined to stay calm (the last thing she needed was for Klaus to decide that she was 'hysterical', because that might make her snap his fucking neck). "Klaus," she began, noting his wince. "I am really, _really _angry at you. I am a person with thoughts and feelings of my own, and—I swear to god, Klaus, if you interrupt me, I will snap your neck. _Thank _you—anyway,I am my own person, and I do not appreciate you ordering me around like I'm an object."

"You're my wife," he said again, frowning in confusion as though that explained everything.

"I know," she said. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

He raised an eyebrow at her unfamiliar expression and she let out a harsh breath. "Look, I am not your possession. I don't need you to be overprotective. I can take care of myself, and if I need your help, I'll ask. A relationship is—"

"A partnership in which two people have equal power. I know," he said dryly.

"So, I've said this before?"

"Many times."

"Then why aren't you _listening_ to me?"

"Because that's not the way the world works, love. Perhaps in your time it will be different. If it is, I will fall in with the times and expectations, as always. But right now, you will let me take care of you. You are my wife, and you are my responsibility."

She huffed. "I am my _own _responsibility. I can take care of myself, Klaus, and I really hope you weren't about to say 'but you're my wife' again, because I'm not buying into this."

"Caroline, you have to listen—"

"I don't _have to _do anything. Why are you treating me like you own me? Like I'm less than you? I don't care whether it's 1623, 1023 or 2023, I'm not an object."

"I never said you were less than me, or an object. I simply said that I will take care of you and keep you safe. I do not understand why you are so upset by this. In my opinion, this situation leans to your advantage."

"_My _advantage? You think you can order me around and that's to _my _advantage?"

"Yes, it is. I will care for you and keep you safe and happy. It is my responsibility to ensure that you live a life of comfort and luxury. You must do nothing but adhere to a few simple standards—"

"But what if I don't give a shit about your standards? What if I would rather be my own person than rely on you for everything?"

"You are your own person," he argued, starting to let his temper show. "Part of the reason that I fell in love with you over 600 years ago is because you do not have any interest in catering to my every wish. You are strong-minded, intelligent, and opinionated, and I love you for it. I do not own you and I have no interest in acting as though I do. I am yours just as much as you are mine, and if there is one thing that I may thank the spirits for, it is bringing you to me."

She felt her eyes go wide at his words, and he noticed, cupping her cheek and giving her a soft dimpled smile when she leaned into his touch.

"That does not change the fact that you _are_ my wife, and that one of my top priorities is to keep you safe and happy. I want you to be happy, Caroline. I am not trying to limit you. I simply do not understand what you want from me."

"I want you to let me have control of my life, Nik. I want you to understand that I will always take your opinion into consideration, but I need you to accept that I won't always make decisions that you agree with."

"But your safety—"

"Is my responsibility."

"What if you make a 'decision' to go out at night with no escort and end up being hurt, and I am unable to stop it?"

"Well, Nik, this is the fun part of the argument where we do this thing called 'comprising'."

"I thought the fun part of the argument is afterwards when I take you against the—"

"I know that I'm pretending to be asleep, but if you could refrain from discussing your sexual habits in front of me, I would greatly appreciate it," Rebekah interrupted from the other side of the carriage, her eyes still tightly shut.

"Sorry, Bex," Caroline said quickly before turning back to her husband. "Look. How does this sound: I will seriously consider any recommendations you have about my safety as long as they do not interfere with what I want to do?"

He shook his head. "Counter-offer: You will follow my directions exactly and without complaint if or when we are in relatively immediate danger. Even in times of peace, you will always have Bekah, Elijah, or me escort—"

"Or Kol," Caroline interrupted, making Klaus smirk at her implied agreement.

"Or Kol," he agreed, "Escort you anywhere you wish to go. If we are all unavailable, you must tell one of us where you are going and when you expect to be back, and take at least three compelled escorts."

"Does Maximus count?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I agree."

She could see him visibly relax at her words. "Thank you for giving me some peace of mind, my love."

"Thanks for not being a colossal ass about it," Caroline shot back sarcastically, making Klaus's lips twitch as he fought down a smile.

"If I might add something, I would greatly prefer you to not undermine my authority in front of others."

"You mean that you want me to agree with everything you do in public?" Caroline clarified, her eyes narrowed.

He winced. "Essentially, yes. If only because it cements my authority among the supernatural population."

"But what if you do something that I don't agree with in the least, and I want you to stop?"

"If you are displeased with something, I notice. I am very familiar with your 'tells'."

"And you'll stop?"

"I will use my best judgment, and defer if possible."

"All right," she agreed reluctantly, deciding to readdress the subject later, leaning against him.

They heard a sharp intake of breath from the opposite side of the carriage, and Klaus and Caroline immediately turned in the direction of the noise, Rebekah sitting bolt upright at the sound.

Lexi had woken, and she stared at Caroline, terror in her eyes.

"Lady Mikaelson, what did you do to me?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know that Lexi was technically born about 50 years after this, but I'm allowing myself this one jump off the canon boat :P  
Let me know what you thought! Are we interested to see them on the run from Mikael? What did we think about Klaus's misogynistic assholery? Are we excited to see what happens with Lexi? Tell me everything! :D  
As always, thank you to justanotherfiveminutes and Ckhybrid for beta-ing. Catch me on tumblr at thetourguidebarbie.  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	8. Straight for the Jugular

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your amazing feedback! This chapter gets a bit angsty, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
I know that I'm taking a few liberties with Lexi's backstory, but it doesn't really fuck up any canon elements, so please excuse it for the sake of the timeline :P  
Thank you to justanotherfiveminutes and Ckhybrid for beta work.  
Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

**1623**

"What are you, Lady Mikaelson?" Lexi asked, her voice loaded with an odd combination of terror and awe.

"I am a vampire, as are my husband and his siblings."

"A vampire?"

"Yes. We are immortal creatures of the night, though we cannot survive in daylight."

"You go out in the daylight."

"Yes. We have magical rings that allow us to walk in the sun. We'll have to get you one," Caroline said, wondering when Lexi would lose hers in the future.

"Immortal?"

"Yes."

She stiffened suddenly. "We are in a carriage. May I ask what our destination is? Where is John?" Lexi asked, her voice catching. "And my brother, Alexander?"

"They are at your home. They believe that you died in an animal attack."

"But how will they support themselves? How will John care for Alexander? I must return, Lady Mikaelson. I cannot leave them."

"It is not possible. You are more dangerous to them than you will be helpful. We have left them with significant monetary support."

"But John cannot cook or clean. How will he care for himself if I'm not there to help?"

Caroline pushed down her kneejerk response of, _Just because he has a dick doesn't mean he can't learn to throw some food in a pot, _instead settling for, "I'm sure that he will manage," unable to completely stifle the dry, sarcastic tone in her voice. She saw Klaus's head duck in silent laughter next to her, and elbowed him in the side, giving him a chastising look.

He returned with one of his infuriating dimpled smiles.

Lexi's eyes filled with tears, and Caroline winced as she remembered the initial unmanageable mood swings. "I am not feeling well."

"I know," Caroline said quietly. "We'll get you someone to feed on."

"Someone?" Lexi asked, horrified.

"As a vampire, you survive on blood."

Lexi shook her head furiously. "No. No, I cannot kill people. I would rather die."

Caroline smiled softly, laying a hand on Lexi's knee. "I will teach you to feed without killing."

"Are you sure, Lady Mikaelson?"

"I am sure. And please, call me Caroline in private."

A shadow of surprise crossed Lexi's face at Caroline's invitation, and Caroline knew that it was a _huge _deal to invite someone, especially someone not of the aristocracy, to call her by her given name. "If we shall live forever, there is no reason for you to address me by my title."

"Thank you, Caroline."

Caroline gave her a brilliant smile. "Let's go help you transition. Klaus, I want to stop at the next village."

"Anything you want, my love," he said, he replied absently, not even looking up from his book, clearly having not been paying attention.

Rebekah made a gagging sound. "I'd do anything for you, my love. You're my light and moon, my love," she mocked, adopting Klaus's slight lisping drawl.

Caroline threw a pillow at her, which Rebekah caught, giggling, and Lexi just watched, a small smile on her face.

When they arrived at the next town, Caroline walked around with Lexi until they found someone. Caroline compelled them to hold still, placing an arm on Lexi's to hold her back. "Just take a deep breath, Alexia. Breathe in and out for three seconds each."

Lexi did as she was told, her breath shaking slightly a few times before her breathing became smooth. "Good. Now, bite him and count to five in your head before pulling away."

She did, her vampire face coming out, and she pulled away after seven. "That was amazing," Caroline said, genuinely surprised. The control the other girl had was almost scary.

It was better than hers had been.

For the next few days, they stopped during the night when travelers crossed paths with them for Lexi to practice feeding (and the servants captured animals to feed to the horses). Lexi hadn't completely drained anyone yet, though that was partially because Caroline was there to stop her, and she seemed to gain confidence with every non-kill.

Caroline had been teaching her the breathing exercises that Stefan had taught her (and had learned from Lexi), and she felt like her head was going to split open because of the paradoxes involved with the whole business.

**XXX**

They arrived at the next town four days after leaving Lexi's and Elijah had arrived at Lexi's village a few days after Klaus and Caroline in a separate carriage, which was now being used to hold both of the coffins, a large wardrobe of clothing (mostly Rebekah's), and more personal belongings. Caroline retrieved some clothing from the other carriage while Klaus compelled the owner of the inn to give them all three upstairs rooms for the night.

"How long may we stay here?" Caroline asked Klaus in a low voice.

"A few days. We are going to Germany, so we will be traveling for four months, at least."

"Four months?"

"Better traveling than dead, my love."

They barely unpacked, only bringing the coffins and some clothing up to their rooms. Everything else stayed in the carriages, which were guarded by the two compelled vampires. To Rebekah's horror, she and Lexi were to share a room that night, and Caroline spent a good twenty minutes reassuring Lexi that she'd be safe with the irate Original.

Klaus was sitting on the bed waiting for her, and when she entered he walked up to her, dropping a soft kiss on her neck and unlacing her corset, which Rebekah had forced her into that morning ("On the run or not, you must look like a proper lady"). She let in a deep breath as the garment slipped off of her to the floor and rolled her shoulders slightly, enjoying the new freedom of movement while Klaus carefully removed the pins from her hair, piling them on the dresser.

"You do know, my love, that we have servants to help you with this."

She let her eyes flutter shut as he ran his hands through her loose curls (which she hadn't cut in years, making them fall to her waist), the clink of more hairpins being added to the pile filling her ears.

"I know. It feels good when you do it, though. Unless you'd like them to kiss my neck and rub my hips while they do it for me."

"I'd rather they didn't," he said, moving to brush his lips over her cheek.

"That's what I thought."

"Will Alexia be your lady-in-waiting?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"She wouldn't necessarily be a servant, and it would give her a higher rank wherever we may go, but we would not claim her as family, meaning that she can leave when she wishes. I know not what her future holds, but I'd assume that you have a general idea."

"I do, and that sounds like a good idea."

She kissed him softly and braided her hair loosely, tying it off with a strip of fabric so that it wouldn't tangle horribly, and climbed into bed next to him, sighing when he pulled her against him.

"Good night, Niklaus."

He nuzzled her neck from behind and murmured her name, and she felt her eyelids droop. Being on the run was exhausting.

* * *

**1624**

It was almost nearing mid-February, and they had arrived in Germany the week before. Klaus compelled them a large estate, and they settled in quickly. She had awoken to Klaus dropping hot kisses on her neck, his hands working to loosen her nightdress. She turned over to kiss him, smiling when she pulled back at his heated gaze. "Good morning," she mumbled, her voice throaty from sleep.

"Good morning, my love."

"I'm hungry," she said, yawning.

"I'm not surprised. You haven't fed for three days."

"I know."

"You need to keep up your strength, just in case."

"Well, you don't seem to think that I can defend myself anyway, so–"

"Yes, about that. I would like to teach you to defend yourself."

"Pardon?"

He smiled, his dimples showing, and he laid a hand on her hip, rubbing circles on her skin through her nightdress with his thumb. "I would like to teach you to defend yourself. As you have said many times, it isn't practical for you to rely on us for your safety. I would rather you be stubborn and able to fight than stubborn and helpless."

She ignored his reasoning, preferring not to get into an argument over a badly phrased sentence, and kissed him softly. "Sounds great. When do we begin?"

"Today, if you wish, though first I have another activity I'd rather engage in."

"Oh, do you?" she asked, giggling as he pulled her closer and began to pull her nightdress around her waist. "Not sick of me yet?"

He kissed her, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth as she wrapped her legs around him, grinding her core against his covered erection. "I could never have enough of you when you're here, my love."

"You do realize that just because you're without me doesn't mean that I'm without you, right?" she asked rather breathlessly as he licked the shell of her ear, humming in agreement.

"I have had sex with you once every three days for the past ten years."

"Not sick of me yet?" he repeated her earlier words, smiling against her skin as he scraped his teeth down her neck, making her moan.

"Not even a bit."

**XXX**

"It is better for you to be indecent and able to fight than handicapped by a dress, my love."

She nodded, unsurprised by his pronouncement (as it was completely true), but confused as to how she'd act on it. "You would rip the skirt in two and preferably tear off the corset as well, as that will restrict your movements."

"Okay."

Once she had the freedom of movement needed, he beckoned her to him. "Hit me."

She sped at him, throwing a punch at his nose, which he neatly dodged, pulling her towards him and turning her around so that her back was pressed against his chest, his hand on her breast. "You would be dead."

"What do you suggest?"

"Try to use the terrain. Throw rocks. Tear branches off trees. Do anything necessary."

"Okay," she said, nodding slowly.

"Remember to try to keep your movements subtle."

"All right. Shall I try again?"

He nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Caroline speeding around him, trying to get in a hit. She threw rocks and tried to come up behind him, but he never let her touch him, and she was becoming frustrated (and sweaty). She made a face as she realized that there was dirt coating her skin, and she was no closer to hitting him than she had been when they started.

"We should stop for the day."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"I am no closer to touching you than I was when we began, and I want a bath."

He smiled. "You are becoming harder to dodge with every attempt."

"If you say so."

"We will continue tomorrow, then."

She yawned, and he came to her, offering his arm to escort her back to the castle. She took it, rolling her eyes, and saw the quirk of his lips. "In truth, you did well, my love."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Really."

"I dont' want to do _well _though, I want to be able to defend myself."

"It will come in time. You are not the kind to give up."

"True."

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you, too."

**XXX**

"Well done," Klaus said before hissing as he snapped his shoulder back into place.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Caroline asked, grabbing his arm, ignoring him when he tried to shake her off.

"Caroline…"

"Sorry, I just don't like seeing you in pain."

He smiled. "It is worth it if you learn to defend yourself."

"I'm not helpless."

"Far from it. However, you are not proficient enough that I feel comfortable allowing you out without an escort."

Caroline snorted, running her hand lightly down her husband's arm as though checking to see if he was injured (though she knew logically that he was fine). "Again?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Again."

* * *

**1627**

"Mikael's coming," Elijah said as he strode into the living room of the estate. "We must pack and depart."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked, his head snapping up from where he was sketching on the couch, Caroline cuddled into his side.

"Yes."

"I must go find Rebekah and Alexia."

"Come back as soon as possible please, Caroline."

She walked up the stairs to find her friends. Rebekah and Lexi had become close, almost closer than Lexi and Caroline, very quickly, and the trio of blondes did almost everything together. As she'd expected, she found them on the top floor of the manor in Rebekah's bedroom.

"Mikael," she panted as she started tearing through Rebekah's closets, laying some of the more travel-appropriate dresses onto the bed in a large pile.  
"Mikael? Your father?" Lexi asked, following Caroline's lead of gathering Rebekah's things.

"Yes," Rebekah said simply. "You should go gather your own belongings. I'll do my own."

Both girls went to their own bedrooms. When Caroline walked into hers, she saw Klaus already halfway through packing. "Please go with Elijah and ready the carriages, love."

"Make sure to bring the green dress. It's my favorite."

He made a humming sound indicating he'd heard, and she felt like she was being dismissed like a servant. Huffing, she sped toward the stables where she found Elijah harnessing Maximus and Hugo to the carriages.

"Caroline."

"Elijah," Caroline greeted with a nod of her head, patting Maximus, who whinnied.

"I must ask a favor of you."

"What?"

"Alexia cannot accompany us."

"What? Why?"

"She is too vulnerable. She is very young, and we cannot have that kind of weakness while traveling. Should Mikael catch up, she is a liability."

"But she's my friend."

"And she will be safer away from us," Elijah said calmly. "Please ask Niklaus to compel away her memories of you and let her go on her way."

"That's bullshit," Caroline said, making Elijah turn to her, aghast at her language.

She raised a challenging eyebrow, and he seemed to recover. "Please, Caroline. Consider it."

"No," she said immediately.

"Caroline, it isn't safe."

Caroline searched for an argument that would appeal to Elijah. "She is a lady, she cannot travel on her own."

"You know as well as I do that you do not believe that."

"But everyone else does."

Elijah sighed. "All right. I will have Lee accompany her."

She hadn't expected Elijah to come up with that loophole (though she probably should have). Lee was trustworthy though, and over a hundred years old. She would feel better knowing that Lexi was safe. Caroline turned to speed back to the house, almost running into Klaus as he walked out with a large trunk under his arm.

Caroline briefly explained Elijah's wishes to him, and Klaus seemed to agree, though he did capitulate to Caroline's changes to the compulsion.

Caroline approached Lexi's room and greeted her friend. "We must depart without you," she said, her voice cracking. "It's too dangerous for you to accompany us."

Lexi shook her head furiously. "But how will I survive?"

"You are stronger than you think, Lexi."

Lexi's eyebrows raised at the nickname, but she smiled softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nik is coming up to compel you to forget my face and any information on our travel plans, though you will remember everything else. He's incredibly paranoid. Should we ever meet again, you will remember who I am."

Lexi nodded, not putting up a fight at all, which surprised Caroline until she remembered that Lexi was conditioned to do as she was told by anyone of higher rank.

"I am leaving a carriage for you, as well as a horse. Lee will accompany you."

"Where am I to go, Caroline? You will have left me all alone."

Caroline didn't know what to say. It was essentially true, and even though she knew that Lexi would make it, that didn't mean that Lexi did.

"Lee knows some people in France. You should return there and build a life. Perhaps travel. The world is so much bigger than it seems from here."

Lexi gave her a hurt look before seeming to center herself. "Thank you for everything, Caroline. I wasn't exactly happy with being a vampire, I'll admit, but I've grown to like it, I think. Thank you for helping me learn to control it."

"You're welcome. I am sure we will meet again, Lexi," Caroline said, smiling at her friend and pulling her in for a hug.

"I hope so."

"Nik is coming up in just a moment. I must go."

"Have a safe journey."

"And you as well."

**XXX**

"No, Caroline. We're not undaggering Kol," Klaus said for what must have been the hundredth time since they'd departed three months before.

"Please? We could use some extra help since we sent off Lee and Lexi, and I miss him."

"No."

"Nik…"

"No, Caroline."

"But it's been over a century. Surely you've forgiven him."

Klaus glared at her but nodded, and she smiled brightly at him. "At the next town then?"

"If that is what you wish, my love," he said grumpily.

She snuggled into his side and kissed his cheek, making Rebekah gag on the opposite side of the carriage.

It was only two days before they reached the next town. The seats of the carriage had been constructed to have room under them for a coffin, which meant that Kol and Finn were notched under the two seats. Esther's coffin was still hidden away by a cloaking spell in France, and Klaus didn't seem to have any wish to retrieve her.

As soon as they'd stopped at an inn, Caroline helped Rebekah move the coffin out and Rebekah grasped the dagger and pulled.

Kol's eyes flew open and he weakly tried to get up. Caroline had compelled a human man (who she'd found with a knife outside a bar) to offer his wrist to Kol, which her brother-in-law eagerly attached his lips to. The man soon fell to the ground, completely drained, and Kol shot out of the coffin.

"Kol, stop."

"He daggered me."

"I'm sorry. I tried to convince him to undagger you."

Kol snorted. "And clearly that went well."

Caroline sped over and laid a hand on his arm. "Thank you. For what you did. With Lord Grithsom, I mean."

He nodded. "Always, Little Nymph. What year is it?"

"1627."

His eyes narrowed. "Over a bloody century? And what are you wearing?"

"A corset?"

"It's obscene."

Caroline shrugged. "I wish they weren't in style either, frankly. They're quite uncomfortable."

"Your lady bits are practically popping out at the seams."

"Why thank you, Kol. Good to know that you see me as a sister," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Of course I do. That's why I don't think your lady bits should be bursting out," he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

She rolled her eyes. "Mikael is after us. We're staying here for the night and then we must depart. Will you accompany us?"

He nodded, and she helped slot the coffin back under the seat, Kol looking at the thing with distaste, before they clambered in to wait for Klaus and Elijah, who had gone to organize rooms for the night.

"I'm glad to have you back, Brother," Rebekah said, giving Kol a warm hug.

He just grunted, taking in his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," Caroline said grumpily.

* * *

**1635**

Caroline stiffened as she heard Rebekah's quiet voice in the next room. "I need to leave, Elijah. I can't stay here anymore."

"I don't understand."

"I have been chained to you and Nik for centuries. I want to leave. I want to be free."

"Rebekah…"

Rebekah began to sob, and Caroline stiffened even more, almost not daring to breathe, not wanting to be discovered eavesdropping.

"How long do you wish to be away?"

"Only a decade or so. I could never stay away for long, you know that. But please, Elijah, I just need to explore the world without you and Nik."

"Rebekah, I can't let you go alone."

"Why not? Nik has Caroline to keep him company until she leaves, and if she's here then Kol will stay. He'll have them and he'll have you. Why must I be confined here? Certainly not for my safety."

"Caroline could disappear at any time."

"Well, Nik's an adult. I'm sure he'll survive."

"I will not let you go alone. If this is truly what you wish, I will accompany you," Elijah said stiffly.

She felt her eyes grow wide. Elijah and Rebekah were going to leave. She'd have to talk them into staying and easing Klaus into the idea, or he'd be unbelievably angry. She was about to walk in to say so when she heard a scream from the room and swung around the doorframe to see Rebekah's skin paling into grey, and Elijah already crumpled to the floor, Klaus standing behind them in absolute fury.

"Klaus!"

He turned to her. "Did you know about this?"

"Not until about ten seconds ago," she said indignantly. "Seriously, though? Daggering? For wanting to leave for a _decade_? I leave for a century and a half at a time."

"You don't have a choice," he said quietly, walking to her. "And this is not the first time this has happened. Rebekah attempted to run away half a century ago."

"And why was that?" Caroline asked, fighting to keep the suspicion out of her voice.

He shrugged. "I killed her beau. He was not good enough for her."

"That is not for you to decide."

"I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I told her that she should tell me if she had these concerns and we could travel wherever she wished to go. Going behind my back again-_betraying _me again is unforgivable."

"She didn't betray you, Klaus. She just wanted some freedom."

"Well, she could have had it if she'd asked."

Caroline privately thought that this most likely wasn't the case, but decided not to comment, instead going with another tactic, adopting a sad tone that got her what she wanted about 75% of the time. "You did not have to dagger her. Both of them. It was unnecessary. I will miss Rebekah, Nik. She is my best friend."

"You will have Kol," he said simply.

"I want them both. I want us to be a family, Nik."

A shadow of anger crossed his face. "You speak like Elijah does. His preaching of family and togetherness only ends in tears and betrayal."

"It wouldn't if you'd just let them have their freedom," Caroline said hotly, her pleading tone forgotten in favor of anger.

"It is too dangerous to give them freedom."

"Kol leaves for years at a time."

"Kol can take care of himself. Kol knows the consequences of his actions."

"So can Rebekah and Elijah."

"Elijah, yes. Rebekah, no."

"Why? Because she is a woman? Do you really think that low of us? That we cannot protect ourselves?" Caroline asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Rebekah could raze countries to the ground. She is powerful and strong in body, but her heart is _weak_. She sees nothing but good in those that do not deserve it. It will be the death of her."

"How can you love if you do not allow others in? Why are you so set against her happiness?"

"Love is a weakness."

Caroline froze, and felt her eyes prick with tears. She drew herself up to her full height, her body stiff with fury. "Am I a weakness, Klaus? Do you wish that you did not love me?"

His face went blank, one of his tells for being blindsided by her reaction to something he'd said, and he moved towards her, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek, frowning when she flinched away.

He sighed, drawing his hand back to his side. "Let me rephrase myself. Infatuation is a weakness. Caring for those who do not deserve your affections is a weakness. Rebekah knows nothing of love, only obsession and affection. She craves it so much that she is blind to the faults of those she chooses. I love you. I have loved you for 665 years, and I have spent every moment in your presence wondering what I did to deserve your love in return."

"And how do you know that she will not find a man with whom to share what we have together?"

"That is exactly what I am worried about," he said, his voice unusually thick with emotion. "I am worried that she will find a man who is undeserving of her that she loves unconditionally with all of her heart. I worry that she will fall into the same trap that you have with me, my love. I am a selfish man, and I will do anything to keep your heart. I am a monster, and you love me regardless. You and Rebekah are more similar than you are different, and I do not want her to love a man like me."

"It is not your choice to make," Caroline said quietly, her voice still shaking with anger.

"And yet, I made it."

She realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere with this argument, but she was still furious, and she knew her chest was heaving with anger. She had given him too much power-too much leeway, and he was taking advantage of it. She needed a way to take it back.

She knew that she shouldn't say hurtful things just because she needed to lash out, but she was just so _sick _of his overprotectiveness. She was overreacting and she knew it, but she felt helpless, and there was nothing she liked less than that feeling.

She heard Kol's footsteps approaching and immediately realized something.

He only had three daggers. Finn, Rebekah, and Elijah were daggered.

He had none left.

"Fine."

"Beg pardon?"

"Fine," she said icily. "Dagger them."

"What?"

"I'll leave with Kol tomorrow. He was planning on leaving to visit a coven of witches. I want to go with him."

"No."

"What are you going to do to stop me? You only have three daggers, and all of them are buried in someone's chest, Klaus. You would have to wake one to put Kol down, and I doubt you'd want to make that bet."

"How _dare _y–"

"How dare _I?_ What, Klaus? How dare I want to exercise my own agency and make my own choices? How dare I want to be able to spend time with my best friend? You know what? How dare _you_. Rebekah loves you. I love you. I will always return to you, Nik, so why are you so set on shackling us?"

"Do not test me, Caroline."

"Why?" she hissed. "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"I could never kill you," he said, and she could tell that his voice was descending into panic rather than anger. "Caroline, I could never hurt you. You know that."

"Oh, do I? When you would temporarily kill your own sister for wanting to leave you for what is practically a moment in the grand scheme of your life? How do I know that you won't hurt me when you have hurt your own sister? Your own siblings?" she asked, purposefully going for the jugular.

"Caroline, be reasonable–"

"Do not say one more fucking word about me being _reasonable_," she hissed.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't leave me," he said hollowly.

Obviously. She just wanted to make a point. She knew that he knew that, but there was always that little voice in his head that doubted himself.

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She was capitalizing on his insecurity, and it was a terrible thing to do. She was his wife. She loved him, and he loved her, and she was taking advantage of his deepest fear.

The fear of being abandoned.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" he continued as she tried to gather her thoughts, clearly desperate for her to pause and think through what she was saying. "Caroline, I simply want to keep you safe."

Kol's footsteps had halted outside of the door minutes earlier, and she knew that he'd heard every moment of their conversation. He chose that moment to enter. "Nik, may I speak to Caroline alone for a moment?"

He looked at them suspiciously, and Kol pressed his lips together. "I won't take her, Nik. I promise."

"I'll be outside."

"I'll burn sage. You won't be able to hear anything," Kol said.

"I'll be outside," Klaus repeated.

Once Klaus had left and Kol had dropped a match in the leaves, he turned to Caroline. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I'm not leaving," she said immediately. "I'm just...He's driving me _crazy_."

"I'm sorry, Little Nymph."

"You're leaving tomorrow," she said again.

He nodded. "I'm not taking you."

"I don't want you to," she confessed. "I just...I'm worried about something."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know if Mikael can kill you? Like, really kill you?"

"Only if he has a white oak stake or pulls out our heart. Why?"

She bit her lip. "How do you resurrect a vampire?"

His face immediately softened. "You're worried that you'll lose Rebekah or Elijah before you see them. What do you know from the future? They are alive, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," she said, trying to explain more subtly than 'you're going to die and I need to fix it'. "Mikael's alive though, and I'm worried that in the future...Look, let's just say that the situation wasn't ideal."

"You want me to figure out if you can resurrect us if we die," Kol said slowly, as though clarifying.

"Yes. Please."

"Well, there's no harm in it. Promise me you'll tell me what this is really about someday?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said evasively, earning herself an unimpressed look from Kol.

A sudden idea occurred to her, and she didn't know why she hadn't asked before. "Can you find out anything about the Lakestrom line? Literally anything."

He frowned. "For what?"

"Please, just do it. Tell me what you find out the next time we see each other."

"Fine."

They were silent for a moment, and Kol seemed to be weighing his words before he spoke them.

"I don't think you should bait Nik like that."

"I know."

"He'll just lash out."

"I know."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I'm-I don't know," she said miserably, her eyes filling with tears again. "I just feel like he has all of the power all of a sudden, and I'm not used to that. In my time it was always on my terms. Even before it's always been on my terms. I feel like he doesn't care."

"Oh, he cares, Little Nymph. Believe me."

"About me, or about things I want?"

"You'd be surprised," Kol said quietly. "I'll bet you anything Rebekah shall be undaggered by morning."

Caroline shook her head, and the movement suddenly made her dizzy.

Fuck.

"Kol, get Nik."

"What?"

"Get him now."

As Kol left, she tried to remember when she'd last eaten. Before she could catalogue her day, Klaus came in, and she pulled off her wedding ring. "What are you–"

"I'm leaving."

"No, Caroline, you can–"

"Not _that _kind of leaving. I feel faint."

"You're going to be pulled through time again..."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just so angry," she said, rushing her words, hoping to get everything out before she left.

"I know," he said, his words just as fast.

"I don't like it when you treat me like I don't know anything about the world."

"I do not intend to, my love. It just...My mouth is faster than my brain."

"Is that really an excuse?" she asked, gripping his forearm to keep herself steady.

"Most likely not, though it's true. I do value your opinion above all else. It is just difficult to show you."

"How?"

"Because I often feel as though you expect more than I can give. I am a man of the times, Caroline. I have told you often that I do not know what the situation is in your time, but I do not think that I could act that way even if I knew."

"Why not?" Caroline asked exasperatedly.

"It just...does not work that way. I love you and I value you. I want you to be happy and I want to keep you safe. In order to do so, I often feel like I know better just because I am not used to the way you think. You constantly surprise me."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you this six hundred years ago: You are not like other women, at least not other women of this time. You do not do as your told without question, and generally you do not allow me to go out of the bounds of your expectations. I have said this before, and I will say it again: I just do not understand what those expectations entail."

"I just want to be able to make my own choices."

She lost her balance slightly, stumbling, and he caught her around the waist. "Do you understand how many choices you make compared to other women of this time? You have expectations so high that I cannot fulfill them, Caroline. It is impossible. I feel as though I'm not good enough because you make me feel as though you are unhappy with me at every moment."

"I didn't mean to give you that impression, Nik. It's just frustrating."

"I am sorry that you feel that way."

She felt the world press into her sides, and her head felt light and airy.

"You will always be more than enough for me, Nik."

He smiled, all dimples, and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Caroline."

"And I love you, Niklau–"

The world went black.

* * *

**1344**

Caroline woke up in the middle of a grassy field, and blinked slowly, trying to get her bearings. She sighed, standing up and smoothing her nightdress over her body before speeding towards the village she saw in the distance. When she arrived, she nearly retched at the putrid stench in the air. She walked forward slowly, her eyes filling with tears at what she saw.

There were people in the streets. Hundreds of them. All dead.

Had she entered a war zone? She stepped carefully around the bodies on the road, trying not to look at them, needing to find someone-_anyone_-who was alive.

She gave up and walked away from the village, trying to find clean air to breathe. It felt like she'd been walking for hours before she arrived at the next town, and she felt parched. She needed to feed.

She heard footsteps and whirled around to see a man in rags stumbling through the street, clearly drunk, and she took a deep breath and walked over to feed. She reached out, grabbed him, and screamed.

The ugly pustules littering his neck and the glazed look in his eyes gave her the first clue, but it was the black, charred looking tips of his fingers that solidified it.

The Black Death.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Thanks for reading! How are we feeling about Klaus and Caroline's fight? Are we excited for our first time jump backwards (besides the beginning)? How are we feeling about Rebekah and Elijah getting daggered? Let me know what you think! :D  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	9. The Plague

**A/N: I know I suck. I'm so sorry for how long this took to get out. I hope you enjoy it, though :)  
This chapter has some stuff in Italian in it (thank you to Giulia for help with that), and you really don't _need _to know what they're saying. Strega means witch, though.  
****Also, this is the longest Klaus-gives-Caroline-oral-sex scene I've ever written. You're welcome.  
Thanks to Sophie, Wifey, and D for beta-work, and thank you to Bex for the gentle nudging.**

**Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

**1344**

Caroline stared at him, horrified by his appearance, and she barely dodged the spew of vomit that came out of his mouth, curling her lip and covering her nose at the stench. His body crumpled to the ground and she froze. She moved forward slowly, lifting up the skirt of her nightdress to carefully nudge the man with her boot, listening for a heartbeat.

Nope, dead.

She took a shuddering breath and turned around to face the village. She couldn't see anyone, and she was tired and having massive blood cravings. Would people with Black Death taste worse or different?

She hoped not. She knew she couldn't catch it, but she had no interest in tasting it, especially when they had boils on their necks….

She walked down the street, keeping her ears open for movement but didn't hear any. After a good ten minutes of wandering, she finally found a house with a light flickering in the window. She knocked on the door, pasting a desperate look on her face. The woman who opened it looked terrified, but calmed down as soon as she saw Caroline.

"Hello. I am in need of a place to stay for the night," Caroline said slowly, hoping the woman spoke English (she had no interest in busting out the little 17th century French she'd picked up, and she had no knowledge of other languages).

The woman's eyes narrowed, raking Caroline up and down, apparently confused by her strange clothing. "_**Chi sei? Cosa stai facendo qui?**_"

Caroline resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. That definitely sounded like Italian. She did not speak Italian. Why did her life have to be so _hard_?

"I ran from my village to escape the plague and I seem to be unaffected. Please. I just need a place to stay for the night," she said desperately, hoping the woman spoke at least some English.

The woman shook her head wildly, backing inside her house preparing to close the door. Caroline drew on all of the drama experience she'd ever had in her life.

She burst into tears.

The woman paused in the doorway, watching as Caroline cried dramatically, seeming to have an inner battle with herself before standing aside. "_**Beh, allora entra. Povera creatura.**__"_

"Thank you," Caroline said, sniffling, hoping that the woman had told her she could come in.

She was able to walk by the woman and then waited until the door shut before she turned, suppressing her vampire features and trying to concentrate on anything but the thump of the woman's pulse. She hoped that compulsion worked despite the language barrier and decided to test it. "Touch your nose and hop up and down on one foot," she compelled.

The woman began to do so, and Caroline nearly sighed with relief before the woman started screaming. "_**Strega! Aiuto, è una strega!"**_

She had no idea what 'Strega' meant, but by the woman's tone it couldn't be complimentary. "Be quiet, please. Oh, and you can stand still," Caroline said quickly, finally letting her fangs emerge. The woman looked at her, utterly terrified, but Caroline averted her eyes, puncturing the woman's neck instead.

The blood was euphoric. It acutely reminded her of times when she'd been really hungry after cheer practice and finally got food. Her father had always told her that food tastes better the more hungry you are.

He had been right.

She moaned softly as she drained the woman before pulling away as she heard the heartbeat slow. She bit into her own wrist and pushed it to the woman's mouth. Her wounds healed and Caroline looked into the woman's eyes. "You will forget that happened and treat me as your honored guest. You will also do as I say, and you will not be afraid of me."

The woman repeated her order (at least, she assumed) in Italian, and Caroline smiled, satisfied (inwardly wondering how exactly compulsion worked and resolving to ask Klaus when she finally located him). "I'd like some clothing, please," she said, her tone businesslike. "Give me the one you like the least, since I'll leave with it. Also, what year is it and where are we?"

The woman gave her a confused look. Apparently compulsion didn't teach the person the language. Caroline bit her lip. Maybe the compulsion worked by action, and she'd just have to phrase every question as an order? "Get me the clothes you like the least that will still fit me, please," she compelled.

The woman gestured for Caroline to follow her, and busily gathered some cloth, pushing it into Caroline's hands.

"Tell me what year it is."

"_**Milletrecentoquarantaquattro.**_"

She frowned, slowly going through the word in her head and having the woman repeat it a few times. Wait, 1344? Hadn't the plague arrived in Europe in 1350? Perhaps the outbreak had just started.

"Tell me where we are."

"_**Siamo poco fuori Firenze**_**.**"

Okay, completely unhelpful. Florence, maybe? She sighed, pulling off her nightgown and slipping on the dress. It was rather baggy, but it would do. She sighed, turning to the woman again. "Nod if you have a needle and thread."

The woman nodded. "Get it for me, please."

She knew that she could use the fabric of her nightgown for something, and she didn't want to discard possible useful materials. She also needed to adjust the dress to fit her form more closely so that she wouldn't feel like she was walking around in a potato sack. She had never been more thankful that Rebekah had forced sewing lessons at her in the seventeenth century.

Caroline closed her eyes and listened for other heartbeats, hearing only one from a nearby room. She was about to go investigate when the woman returned, and Caroline thanked her for the needle and thread automatically, even though the woman couldn't understand.

She wondered where the rest of the family was. She was thankful that the last time she'd been transported directly to the manor, but she had no idea where they would be now. Knowing it was a long shot at best, she caught her hostess's gaze again. "Nod if you have heard of the Mikaelsons."

The woman remained still. Caroline sighed, her shoulder slumping in disappointment. Even if she hadn't expected it, it would have been nice. "Nod if you have an extra bed."

The woman didn't move. "Find some sort of extra blankets then, or something."

While the woman rustled through cupboards, Caroline walked to investigate the nearby room and gasped at what she saw. The person in the bed wasn't a man as she'd expected, but a young girl—probably fourteen or fifteen—with the beginnings of boils creeping up on her neck.

The girl's eyes fluttered open. "_**Sei un angelo?**_"

Caroline bit her lip. The girl was clearly going to die very soon, and every instinct was screaming for her to help. She hated seeing others in pain, especially children. It couldn't hurt to cure her? Just this once?

Caroline bit her wrist and moved towards the girl, just as the woman entered the room. The woman gasped as Caroline pressed her bloody wrist to the girl's mouth, forcing her to drink. Her skin cleared and her breathing evened a bit.

"_**Strega**_," the mother hissed, her eyes narrowed in fury.

"You're welcome," Caroline mumbled irritably, walking to the woman and wondering how she couldn't be happy that Caroline had miraculously cured her daughter from a deadly disease. "Show me to the bed you've prepared."

**XXX**

Caroline woke the next morning to the little girl standing over her, looking at her curiously. "_**Chi sei**__?"_

She would give _anything _for Google Translate right about now. She gestured to herself. "Caroline."

"Mari," the girl said, pointing at herself.

Caroline smiled, and the girl smiled back.

Caroline wondered if it would be possible to save the people of the town. If she could save Mari, then shouldn't she help the rest? She knew that the mother had reacted badly, but wouldn't she be thankful eventually that her child had been cured?

She remembered the look on Mari's face when Caroline had cured her. The girl had been resigned to death. Millions of people had died in the plague—she knew that from school—and she wondered how much of a difference it would make to heal the children. Time was finite, wasn't it? If she did it, it wouldn't change anything.

She should save who she could.

She spent the rest of the day wandering around the town, and visited a few houses, healing the people in it with her blood. They all had 'miraculous' recoveries, and she felt good about it.

Klaus had said that this was a terrible time period for her, and she could see why, with all the death happening around her, but it couldn't have been as bad as he said.

**XXX**

Caroline was woken up by yelling outside. She realized she was alone in the house, she sped out and followed the voices to the town square, and choked back a sob when she saw the activity in the middle of the village, her hand clamped over her mouth. The villagers were all screaming, torches in hand, as they rounded up the people she had cured, tying them together, pushing them onto piles of sticks.

She couldn't make out the screams, but one word seemed to be constantly shouted.

"**Diavolo!**"

Caroline's breath caught as she realized what was going on. The villagers thought that they'd been cured by the devil, that it was unnatural.

They were going to kill them all.

Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to decide what to do. The only way out would be to kill the villagers, but then that would completely undermine what she'd been trying to do. She watched Mari being pushed into the circle, her face red, tears dripping out of her eyes.

"_**Non farlo, mamma, ti prego! No**__!"_

Caroline sped to the middle of the circle, grabbing Mari and another little girl, who must have been about five or six. She didn't know her name, but remembered forcing her blood down her throat. She picked the little girl up easily in her arms and grabbed Mari's hand, speeding away, shielding them with her body as they ran.

The villagers were angrily calling after her, but seemed to realize that it would be better to put down the ones they had. Caroline set them down behind a building, feeling sobs catch at her throat as she heard the crackling of fire and the crowd's screams of agony.

Mari was sobbing, and the other girl was too. They were conversing quickly in Italian, through their hiccupping sobs, and Caroline didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave them here with the villagers, but she wasn't sure that she could take them with her without turning them.

She had to try, though.

She didn't know how to say horse or carriage, and she had to suppress her panic before taking a deep breath and picking up the girl again.

They had to run, and they did, to a road on the outskirts of the village. The language barrier would be a problem, she knew, but she had to get them to Klaus.

She held out her hand to Mari again, who bit her lip and looked back at the village longingly, but took her hand. They began to walk along the road, Caroline desperately hoping for a carriage to pass by while trying not to let the tears slip down her face. She'd only been trying to help. She remembered Klaus's words from years ago (or rather, years in the future).

_You always have been too kind-hearted for your own good._

She sniffled, and Mari looked at her, terror in her eyes. Caroline took a deep breath. She had to be strong, if not for her, then for the girls.

She remembered how surprisingly agreeable Klaus was to taking in Lexi, and realized that she probably had done it before, and he was used to it.

This also meant that she should steel herself for an argument when she arrived.

Mari was clearly tired after an hour or so of walking, and the little girl in Caroline's arms had fallen asleep. Caroline put out a hand to stop Mari, and led her off the path. They had been walking in silence, but Caroline felt the need to talk. She'd never been good at being quiet. They sat down, and Caroline gently set the little girl in her lap, trying not to wake her.

Caroline pointed to herself and Mari, repeating their names before gesturing to the little girl.

"Bianca," Mari said.

Caroline nodded.

She hoped that she'd told Klaus where they were when she'd been in the 11th century. Hopefully he'd come for her. In the meantime, she was hoping for a carriage, preferably with someone that spoke English.

Once they had rested for awhile, Caroline coaxed Mari up, and they continued walking. She nearly cried with relief when she heard the clop of horse's hooves from behind her, and she turned to see a carriage approaching. She waved them to stop, but the carriage continued past them, and Caroline growled, speeding after them and leaving Mari with Bianca, who ran to catch up.

She leapt onto the horse and grabbed its reins, pulling them to stop the horse before compelling the driver to stay put and leaping off and walking to the carriage door, her head held high. She opened it and looked inside to see a well-dressed man sitting on the bench inside, absorbed in a book.

She cleared her throat, and he looked up. "You will let me and my companions travel with you. We are friends."

She hopped out of the carriage and beckoned the girls to follow her inside.

The next few days were tiring, and Caroline did all she could to keep the girls comfortable. She and Mari made a game out of pointing to different objects on the way and teaching each other how to say them.

When they eventually arrived at the next village, early in the evening six days after they'd found the carriage, Caroline steeled herself for seeing more of those infected (and not being able to help).

She stepped out of the carriage, picking up Bianca as usual and taking Mari's hand, leading them to an inn she spotted. The woman at the counter looked up and smiled, speaking in rapid-fire Italian, and Caroline was thankful when Mari answered, and the woman busily got a key and led them up to a room.

"You will give us this room for free," Caroline compelled, only feeling slightly guilty.

She had children to take care of, and her maternal instinct was strong, despite the vampirism.

The day after they'd arrived at the inn, she'd compelled the innkeeper's wife to take care of Bianca before walking with Mari to explore. They found a creek, and it took some convincing (and Caroline going first) to get Mari to bathe (apparently bathing was thought to be unsanitary, and Caroline was having none of that).

They walked back and Caroline managed to procure some cheaper fabric and began to make Mari and Bianca each a new dress.

They stayed for a few days to rest before Caroline decided that it was time to move on.

Just as she was getting ready to compel them a carriage, she saw one come into town that was far too luxurious for their surroundings.

Instinctively, she knew who it belonged to.

When Klaus walked out of the carriage, she sped into his arms, causing him to let out a soft grunt of surprise, before he pulled her to him, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. The villagers around them were staring, and Caroline blushed as she realized how inappropriate she was being for the times. She waved Mari and Bianca over, and she saw Klaus close his eyes as if in pain. "Really, love?"

She pinned him with a glare, and he glared back standing his ground. She held his gaze, and he scowled, turning to Mari and started speaking quickly in Italian, making Caroline huff in frustration. Of course he'd know the language. He laid a hand on her arm, rubbing it lightly as he spoke to Mari, as though he knew her train of thought before opening the carriage door for them.

"What did you say to her?" Caroline asked as she settled into her seat, smiling slightly at Bianca, who regarded Klaus with large, suspicious eyes.

"Nothing of importance. We'll speak about this later."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, and he smiled slightly. "Do not concern yourself, my love."

She fought the urge to smack him over the head, and took a deep breath, knowing they'd talk later. "How long will the ride be?"

"Just a few hours. Once we get to the road, the horses will be able to run."

She nodded, happy that he had vampiric horses, and she sniffled quietly, realizing that Maximus wasn't going to be in this time.

"What is troubling you?"

"I miss my horse."

He smiled slightly, his hand stroking her arm lightly, burning across her skin. He always seemed to be touching her, and she leaned into him.

"I missed _you_," he admitted quietly, making her smile.

Mari coughed softly, and Caroline felt slightly embarrassed. "How do you say sorry?"

He rolled his eyes, a habit she was sure he picked up from her.

**XXX**

They arrived at the estate soon enough, and Caroline smiled slightly at the look of awe on the girls' faces.

"Lady Mikaelson," a young man greeted as he helped her out of the carriage.

She nodded at him, smiling, and waited for Mari and Bianca to leave the carriage before waving them along with her.

"Please prepare rooms for the girls," she instructed the first servant she saw, who nodded and scurried off.

"Caroline?"

She turned to see Klaus behind her, looking slightly exasperated, as Mari and Bianca were right behind him, looking at him expectantly.

She smirked at his clear discomfort around the children (though it was most likely just Bianca making him nervous, as Mari was practically an adult by the standards of the time).

"Tell them that rooms are being prepared for them. Is there someone that can take care of them? Where is Rebekah?"

"Shopping. She shall be back soon, I am sure."

"How did you know where I was?"

"You told me."

The servant Caroline had sent to prepare rooms for the girls came back, and soon Klaus and Caroline were alone in the hallway. She took his arm and he guided her up the stairs to the bedroom.

"What day is it?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"January 5th, 1344."

She smirked. "It's a special day then, isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's my 396th birthday, Caroline. I think I'm a bit past celebrations."

"You celebrate _my _birthday."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because I miss you. I will take every opportunity to celebrate your existence that I have available."

"And I can't celebrate yours? I love birthdays."

He hummed absently, opening the door for her and following her into the bedroom. "Let's get you out of the dress, love."

"I need a bath, really."

He smiled. "I'll call someone to draw you one, shall I? It may take a bit for the water to heat."

"I know. Thank you. Would you like to help?"

He frowned, clearly confused, and she smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Go have them draw the bath and bring it here, and I'll show you."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded, kissing her softly.

She watched him leave, her brow furrowed. He seemed strangely agreeable. Not that she minded, but it was certainly odd.

She stripped, leaving her dress on the floor and searching the wardrobe for a tunic, finding one of Klaus's older-looking ones and setting it on the bed. She soon heard the heavy footsteps coming down the hallway, and Klaus entered with a large basin of steaming water, a maid behind him carrying what she recognized as various perfumes and oils.

Caroline smiled and moaned as the hot water enveloped her.

She worked the water through her hair before sitting up. "Wash my hair, Nik. Please."

She heard him sigh in exasperation, but he complied, and she found herself confused by his behavior.

"Nik, what's going on?" she asked quietly, moaning softly as his fingers worked through her hair.

"I'm not sure that I know what you mean."

"You've been...very compliant with my requests."

"Do you wish for me to say no to everything you ask of me?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm just...I don't understand."

She heard him chuckle behind her as his hands left her hair, and he pressed her down to the water gently, rinsing the water through her hair.

"Perhaps I am trying to soften your reaction in preparation for what I am about to tell you."

She stiffened, sitting up slowly, letting the water drip down her body as she turned to him, her lips pursed.

"And what's that?"

"We cannot keep the girls, love."

"Why not?" Caroline asked waspishly.

"I do not like children, and I do not wish for them to invade my home."

"They haven't invaded. I've invited them."

"I know, and they will leave tomorrow."

"No."

"Beg pardon?"

"I said no."

He looked confused, and she resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Caroline, this is not negotiable."

"You're right, it's not. Because they're staying."

"No. This is my house."

"Our house."

"No. It's mine, and my word is law, and—"

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Nik," Caroline interrupted firmly. "Let them stay the week, and we'll talk about it more then, all right? For right now, I want to spend time with you. I've missed you."

"I hardly think you have more of a right to say that than I. You came so briefly into my life before both times. I want to savor the time I have with you."

"Oh, Nik...How long was I with you the last time?"

"Less than a year, though you said that you would stay longer in the future."

She nodded. "That's true."

She reached out to pull him to her for a kiss, but he just caught her hand and kissed her palm softly before lifting her into his arms, making her squirm. "Nik, put me down. And answer me."

He dropped her on the bed, and she huffed, reaching for the tunic she'd set out and slipping it over her head, getting up to wring her wet hair out in the tub and smirking as his eyes darkened at the sight of her in his clothes, which were transparent and sticking to her body.

He watched her squeeze the water out of her hair before he tugged her back to him, kissing her softly.

"Shall we celebrate your birthday?" she asked between kisses, her tone seductive.

"I would rather give you the wedding night that I owe to you."

"Oh, was that the last time I saw you?" she asked, pulling back to rest her forehead against his, still cupping his face in her palms.

"Yes."

"Well, if it is agreeable to you, I'd rather wait until I live through the ceremony to officially declare a night to be devoted to consummating our marriage."

"If we must," he said, faking a long-suffering sigh, making her giggle.

"A birthday celebration, then?"

He smirked, and she felt herself beam back at him. "I'm agreeable to that," he murmured, moving to capture her lip between his teeth, tugging lightly before slanting his lips over hers, kissing her softly, languidly, her tongue sliding over the seam of his mouth.

"How do you want me?"

"Any way at all, as long as I have you."

"Do you not have a preference?"

He smiled widely, his dimples showing, and gripped her by her hips, steering her to the bed with a few long strides before settling on top of her, pushing his tunic up her abdomen. "I want to taste you."

She shifted slightly on the bed as he settled on top of her, the rough fabric of the tunic rubbing against her skin as he moved. "Why would you put this on if I'm just going to pull it off of you?" he asked teasingly, his breath hot on her ear as he tugged it over her head, letting it fall to the floor next to the bed.

She moaned as his lips brushed down her jaw and to the skin of her neck. He ran his tongue along the hollow of her throat, making her moan, her nipples rubbing pleasurably against the fabric of his clothing as she arched her back.

He ran his palms down her sides, making circles on her skin with his thumbs as he nipped and licked at her collarbone, leaving small red marks that faded almost as soon as he'd created them.

He scraped his teeth down the freckles on her shoulder, trailing his tongue over them to soothe the sting before dropping hot, open-mouthed kisses on her breasts. He flicked one of her nipples with his tongue, and she moaned, rolling her hips instinctively against the thigh he'd rested between her legs.

She felt him smile against her skin before he returned to licking and nibbling at the soft skin of her breast, rolling the nipple of the other between his fingers, pinching it lightly, while his other hand trailed to stroke the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

She murmured his name as he continued to tease her, his fingers never straying too close to her center, the brushes so light that she felt goosebumps erupt on her skin. He trailed his fingers down her abdomen, his mouth following their path as he dragged his teeth lightly over her skin, making her moan.

He settled himself between her legs and rested his hands on her ankles to keep her still, bending to kiss the insides of her calves. His lips moved almost painfully slow as he flicked his tongue over her skin, traveling closer to the apex of her thighs.

"I have missed you so much, my love," he mumbled against her skin, nipping her harshly on the inside of her thigh without warning, making her moan loudly.

She felt his lips curl in a smirk. "You gave me almost no time to explore your body before you left before. I wish to remedy the situation."

"Just don't stop," she panted, rolling her hips against air in anticipation as he pressed her legs lightly to coax her into spreading them.

His stubble brushed against her as his lips hovered torturously close to her folds, his breath hot on her sensitive skin, making her shiver. His name escaped her lips in a whine as she fought the urge to grip his curls and tug him to her center, to end the exquisite torture of his lips and tongue so close to her aching core.

She heard him laugh quietly and she moaned loudly when his tongue finally made a slow trail along her slit, flicking over her clit, making her hips jerk. He pressed her pelvis down with one hand while he nudged her legs farther apart with the other, bending to give her pussy another long, flat lick, swirling his tongue around her clit before repeating the motion.

Caroline moaned loudly, her hand moving to tangle in his blonde curls, pressing his face against her, moaning as he thrust his tongue into her core.

He reached up to gently move her hand away, pressing both of them into the sheets beside her before moving his lips away and pushing two fingers into her dripping pussy, curling them slightly to brush against her walls, making her pant out his name. He moved his fingers slowly, fingerfucking her in long, smooth strokes, and he bent down, flicking his tongue against her clit as his fingers thrusted into her.

"Niklaus...Don't stop," she panted, torn between squeezing her eyes shut to focus on the pleasure he was bringing her with his mouth or watching the incredibly erotic sight of the world's most powerful and dangerous being with his head between her thighs.

She moaned loudly, not even bothering to be mindful of how loud her screams must be, and her gasps of his name grew louder as he brought her closer to her peak, before he withdrew, changing the pattern and rhythm of his tongue and fingers, keeping her close to the edge without allowing her to tip over it.

"Don't tease me, please."

She felt his mouth twist into a smirk as withdrew for a moment, simply pumping his fingers inside her. He curled his fingers to brush the tips of them against a particularly sensitive spot and she moaned, throwing her head back, her spine arching as her legs spread a bit wider.

"You like that?"

"God, yes," she panted, moaning and gritting her teeth as he added swipes of his tongue to the ministrations of his fingers.

"So beautiful," he mumbled against her folds as he continued to pleasure her.

"Fuck," she hissed, panting, her hips jerking to meet his lips.

He withdrew, frowning. "Excuse me?"

She resisted the urge to grab a fistful of his hair and force his face back down, instead taking a deep breath and answering. "It's...a dirty word for sex. Or if something bad happens, like you dropped something on your foot, or broke something."

He raised an eyebrow, his lips shining with her juices, and she rolled her hips against air. "Niklaus, later. Please, just put your mouth back on me."

She could deal with the smug smirk on his face as long as that smirk was making her come.

He pumped his fingers faster, sucking her clit lightly and swirling his tongue around it, and she came undone, writhing beneath him and clawing at the sheets, screaming his name.

She was breathing hard when he moved back on top of her, his hard cock pressing against her inner thigh through the rough fabric of his clothes, his lips coated with her juices, and he bent to kiss her.

She returned the kiss, dragging her fingernails down his back, knowing she was breaking skin, and he groaned, grinding his cock against her thigh.

She gripped him with her knees and flipped them over, stretching out above him, her full breasts swaying as her nipples brushed against his tunic. She made quick work of pulling it off, and didn't even bother with the pants, simply ripping them off and throwing the torn fabric to the floor, freeing his erection.

She stroked him a few times, smirking as his eyelids fluttered shut. She'd spent her nights in bed with him for almost half a century, and she knew every single inch of him, knew exactly how to make him lose control.

She'd even managed to make him beg more than a few times.

She pumped him slowly, her thumb flicking over the tip of his cock, before she rose on her knees. "Move against the headboard," she requested quietly, slanting her lips against his and pushing him gently back.

He obeyed, and she straddled him fully, positioning him at her entrance and moaning with him as she sank down on his cock.

He filled her perfectly, and she clenched around him, her eyes shut tight as she bit her lip. He grabbed her hips in his hands and pulled her down so that she could take him in even more, and she rocked her hips against him, biting her lip so hard that she was surprised that she didn't draw blood.

She rocked on top of him, her curls wild and breasts bouncing as she rode him, her fingernails clawing at his chest and back as he filled her.

She reached down to rub her clit as she rolled her hips against his, and didn't miss how dark his eyes were as he watched her touch herself while she rode him.

"I'm so close," she panted, moving faster, and he smirked, gripping her hips and pulling her down hard on top of him.

He moved to kiss her neck, sucking on her pulse point, and she tipped her head to the side, knowing what he wanted. "Do it, Nik."

She felt his fangs scrape against her skin, and she let out a loud gasp as they pierced her soft flesh, the feeling of his lips closing around the mark as he sucked the life out of her sending pulses of arousal to her core.

She felt her veins creep out along her face, and she returned the favor, indulging in the silken sweet taste of his blood as it gushed into her mouth. They rocked against each other, drinking their fill, the slap of skin against skin coupled with their moans reverberating throughout the room until she clenched around him, riding out her orgasm, and he spilled inside of her moments later before moving his hands to stroke the backs of her thighs, his fingers skating over where his come marked her.

Her chest heaved with her harsh breaths as she looked into his eyes, reaching down to cup his cheek and bending down for a languid, soft kiss before letting herself relax on top of him.

They laid there together for a moment, completely sated, her body draped over his on their bed with her face buried in his chest. She bit her lip and moved to twirl her ring around her finger, a nervous habit she'd picked up over the years, but found only bare skin.

"Do you have my ring?" she asked, her voice tired but content.

"Of course."

He gently pushed her off of him and stood up to pull the wooden box off the dresser and opened it, pulling the ring out and holding it out. She sat up and extended her hand, the sheet falling down to her hips, leaving her nipples to pebble from the cold air. He smiled slightly, slipping the ring on her finger.

The weight of it felt familiar and_ right_.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! How do we feel about the time launch backwards? In this time period, Caroline has been with Klaus for MUCH longer than he's been with her. How do we feel about that role reversal? Excited to see what happens and how they bond?  
There are only two more (planned) big time period jumps after this one before we're back in the 21st century. We know that one is when they get married in the 11th century. Any guesses for the other?  
Let me know what you think! :D  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	10. Relationship Goals

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long. I really appreciate the people who took the time to review, since it really helped me get more motivation for continuing this story. Thank you to Sophie &amp; Laine for beta work, as well as the rest of the crew for general encouragement.**

**For Bex, who has waited very, _very _patiently.**

**Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

**1344**

Caroline hummed contentedly as she shifted under the blankets, cuddling closer to Klaus's chest. She felt him shift beside her, his arm circling possessively around her waist to pull her close. "Good morning, my love."

"Morning, Nik," she mumbled, turning over in bed to bury her face in his bare chest, snuggling against his skin.

She felt him chuckle, his chest rumbling against her cheek, and she made a soft sound of annoyance as he made to pull away and get out of bed, her arms reaching out to pull him back. "It's cold," she mumbled.

"Vampires do not get cold."

She cracked an eye open and glared at him before stubbornly tangling her legs with his and pressing her naked body against him. She could feel him half-hard against her thigh and resisted the urge to reach down and stroke him, instead keeping her arms wrapped around him to prevent escape.

It was true that vampires didn't really get cold in the way that humans did, but she would feel the uncomfortable temperature difference if he moved away, and, in her humble opinion, it was too damn early for that.

"Stay."

He huffed even as he relaxed and pulled her closer, his breath hot against her ear. "I am not a dog."

"I know. I still want you to stay with me."

"I have much to do today, love."

"What could be more important than spending the morning in bed with your wife?"

"I have plans for an important errand."

"Oh, did I interrupt something important with my arrival yesterday?"

"Not at all. It will only take a few hours, sweetheart. I promise."

"If you must. Could you please ask someone to prepare me a bath on your way out?"

"You had one just yesterday," he said, frowning.

"Yes, and now it's today, and I want another one, just as I will every day from now. And you will as well if you'd like to share my bed."

"You seem to be under the impression that you may choose whether or not I sleep next to you."

She cracked an eye open, glaring up at him. His lips twitched at her reaction, and he bent to press his lips to her forehead. "You're an ass."

"I'm too handsome to be an ass."

"You're an arrogant ass," she corrected herself, and she could feel him smile against her skin.

"I have a feeling that I would be unable to convince you otherwise, so I shall simply ask what I may do to acquit myself."

She opened her mouth to tell him that his tongue between her thighs would be an excellent option, but he continued before she could say anything. "...once I return."

She huffed, obligingly withdrawing and turning over in bed away from him. "Fine. I shall hold you to your promise when you come back to me."

"I would be disappointed if you forgot."

"And remember to request my bath."

"As you wish, my love."

He shifted to press a soft kiss to her shoulder before she felt him get out of bed, the empty air he left next to her making her skin prickle.

She let herself roll to his side of the bed, burying her face in his pillow to inhale his scent. Caroline didn't know how long she laid there snoozing before she heard the clunk of something being brought up the stairs and turned to see two vampire servants walk in with a steaming tub of water, setting it on the floor.

Caroline yawned as she sat up, stretching slightly while holding the sheet to cover her chest. "May I help you with your bath, Lady Mikaelson?"

"No, thank you," she said, and she waited until they left before getting out of bed and sinking into the perfumed water, sighing in contentment.

She took her time washing, humming to herself, and when she was finally done she dried herself and dressed in a slip before calling a servant to have them fetch Rebekah. Upon learning that the other girl was still out in the village (apparently having not returned from the day before), she was led to Rebekah's room and picked a dress for herself.

Caroline couldn't help but jump up and down gleefully when she realized that corsets weren't a thing yet.

She made her way downstairs, where she was promptly tackled to the floor by a familiar weight, knocking the wind out of her. "Oh my god, Kol!" she gasped irritably, trying to throw him off, though only succeeding in tossing him a few feet.

"I heard you were here," he said, a mischievous grin stretching across his face. "Emphasis on the 'heard', of course. From the sounds of it, my brother is a lucky man to have a woman profess her love for him so loudly and so often."

She gritted her teeth, knowing that reacting would only make it worse, and stomped off in a random direction, having not explored the manor yet.

Kol followed her, and after a few random turns, he sped to stop her. "Where are you going little nymph? This is where the servants live."

"Where are the girls?"

"Girls?" Kol asked, his voice innocent.

Too innocent.

"Yes. The girls. The girls that I brought back."

"Not positive as to what you mean by that, little nymph."

She narrowed her eyes as she advanced on him, poking him in the chest. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean, Kol."

"Not at all."

She gritted her teeth. "Where is Klaus?"

"I do not know," Kol said stubbornly.

"Kol. Tell me."

"I do not know his current whereabouts. He left earlier today with a number of servants and told me to relay to you, should you ask, that he shall return by nightfall."

"Describe them."

"Describe who, exactly?"

"The servants, Kol," Caroline said, fighting not to lose her temper.

"The servants that Nik left with?" Kol asked, the gleam in his eye telling Caroline that he was purposefully baiting her.

"Yes, Kol. Those servants."

"Why, I believe that there was a lovely delectable-looking young woman that was, perhaps, sixteen years of age? And a younger girl, as well. Just a child."

"How long ago did they leave?"

"Well, I'm not sure darling, I believe I've lost track of–"

"Kol, I'm going to kill you if you do not tell me right this second how long ago he left."

"Now, Caroline, let's not make threats we cannot follow through on."

Two seconds later, Kol was lying on the floor with his neck snapped, and Caroline was racing towards the front door rationalizing that using the weaknesses she knew about from training with him in the future wasn't cheating.

**XXX**

"Klaus!"

After a servant helpfully told her that Klaus had left about two hours before she'd gotten up, Caroline had dragged a couch, some embroidery, and a few books to the foyer. She'd been waiting there for the last seven hours, and when Klaus walked in and saw her face, he immediately shot her a guilty look.

"Hello, love."

She stood up, crossing her arms. "Sit," she hissed, pointing at the couch.

"Caroline, I'm sure there's a better place to–"

"_Now_."

He walked and sat down, and she neatly dodged his attempt to pull her down next to him, instead perching on the armrest, stretching her legs out and wedging her toes between his thigh and the couch cushions.

"Where are they?" she asked, her voice deceptively calm.

"Caroline, I really don't think that this is the appropriate–"

"Where. Are. They?"

"I took them to a neighboring town and compelled a local family to take them in and care for them."

"Why?"

"Caroline, allowing strangers into our lives is dangerous."

"They're just kids."

"No, one is a child and the other is an adult. And how could we possibly have helped them?"

"Taking care of them? I don't know. They're orphans."

"You are too caring for your own good, my love. Life is unpredictable and difficult, and you cannot always expect everything to fall into place perfectly."

"No, but I can try."

"And be disappointed when you do not succeed? Caroline, you cannot save everyone."

"But I can try," she repeated. "Why can't you just let me help?"

"Because it's dangerous. In order to be safe we must make sacrifices, and giving them a safe home somewhere else and compelling them to forget was a small price to pay."

She sighed. "I see your point, I guess. But I still would rather you hadn't gone behind my back."

She was completely ready to let it go (the girls were safe, and she wasn't all that concerned) until he answered her.

"I simply did what I thought was best," he said, shrugging.

"Excuse me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Though I took your wishes into account, it is ultimately my decision, and I made the one that I felt was appropriate."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Nik, a relationship is a partnership where both people have equal power."

She was so sick of arguing about this, so sick of having the same fight over and over. She knew that in the future he changed his mind, so why should they have to fight about it every goddamn second?

"Actually, it's fine," she said tiredly.

"What?"

"I said fine. I'm upset, but I'm tired of fighting about this. Just do me a favor and talk to me about it next time instead of knowingly going against my wishes, no matter how much you think you're making the right choice."

He watched her for a moment, his gaze calculating, and she was reminded of the man that she'd known from her own time, the manipulative one who tried to control those around him, and she suddenly felt like curling up in her bed and crying.

Even though she knew that Klaus would eventually come around, it was so draining, and she was just too exhausted to deal with it.

"I'm going to take a nap," she said quietly, getting off the couch and running a hand through her hair.

"All right," he said cautiously, and she gave him a small smile.

"I love you. I just need an hour or two to myself."

"If you say so, love," he said, sounding defeated as he pulled himself up as well.

She bit her lip and walked to him, kissing him briefly on the cheek before making her way up the stairs, unable to shake the feeling that she'd done something wrong.

**XXX**

"I see that you've taken care of Nik," Kol said from the doorway. "He has not left his art studio in hours."

"I'm sure that he'll recover from the emotional trauma," Caroline said dryly.

Kol shrugged and walked further into the library, sitting on the couch across from her. "Our Nik is a delicate soul, little nymph. Wouldn't want to hurt him too badly."

"Don't tell me that you're concerned for your brother, Kol," Caroline said. "I'm sure he knows that I love him."

"But does he? He's had only a short time with you."

"He did say that," she said softly, frowning.

It was odd, really. Kol seemed to be treating her like a close friend, despite her only having known him in his human days and for the week she'd been back in time, as far as she knew. She wondered how they could have gotten so close so fast, and she wondered if there was something more to the time she'd spent.

"Kol, how long was I here last time?"

"Ten years," he said promptly.

"But Nik said I was only here for a year."

"Well, in a sense, you were."

"What do you mean?"

"When you arrived, Nik wasn't lucid. He was under the effects of the hunter's curse. He had moments of clarity, of course, but for the majority of it he was quite mad."

Caroline felt as though ice had crept up inside of her. "Oh my god," she said softly.

"Yes," Kol said, his voice a bit harsh. "That about sums it up, I think."

Before the sentence was fully out of his mouth, Caroline was rushing up the stairs to Klaus's studio, the door flying open to bang against the wall, and Klaus stumbled back a few steps as she attacked him with a hug.

"I'm sorry," she repeated over and over, burying her face in his neck. "I'm so sorry."

He hesitantly patted her on the back, mumbling an awkward, "What's going on, love?"

"I didn't realize you were under the curse last time and I feel _awful _and I didn't mean to be harsh. I'm just upset that you went behind my back. I get angry when you do something that I've told you I hate, but I forget that I told you in the future, so I'm setting unrealistic expectations, and that's not fair to you."

"Just a bit unfair, yes," he said dryly.

"It's so hard to keep track of everything that happens because you're living your life and I'm just barging in all the time completely out of order, and I can never remember that you haven't been the other yous yet," she said in a rush, her words barely audible as she mumbled them against his tunic.

Klaus's grip on her tightened as she clung to him, and he rubbed her back, murmuring comforting words.

"You've only spent a few months with me in total, and I've already been married to you for thirty years. Ugh, and it sounds completely ridiculous when I say it like that. It's just that our time is so limited, and I love you. I really, _really _do, and you must think I'm a horrible person because you've only been with me for less than a year and-"

"Caroline," he interrupted. "Caroline, stop. I don't think that you're a horrible person. I love you very much."

"How do you know? You've had less than two years with me."

"A year of absolute bliss, as well as nine years of you selflessly staying by my side as I fought to stay lucid. For you. You were my anchor, Caroline. Even when I was seeing ghosts, I knew that I loved you with all of my heart, and I fought through it because I knew that you loved me in return."

She felt tears leaking out of her eyes onto the fabric covering his shoulder, and he rocked her in his arms as she buried her face in his neck.

"I love you," she said, pulling away, sniffling. "I love you and I'm going to try to remember that what you've done in the future is...well, in the future. Okay?"

He looked a bit mystified by her breakdown and subsequent emotional recovery, but nodded all the same, cupping her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. A moment later, he frowned. "'Okay'?" he repeated, confused.

"Future slang. Umm… It's like agreeing, or saying something's acceptable."

"Okay," he said, his lips twitching, and she smacked him lightly in the chest at his teasing.

"I love you," she said again, and he smirked.

"Do you?"

"Yes. Very much."

Her tone was completely serious, and she knew that he needed to hear it, needed reassurance that she cared.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice so quiet that if she hadn't been a vampire she wouldn't have heard.

He bent and kissed her softly, slowly, his lips moving perfectly against hers as his hands stroked her waist, and cupped her cheek as he pulled away. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing, and let her hands rest against his shoulders. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Nik."

* * *

**1348**

"What are you up to?" Caroline asked, poking her head into the art studio.

"Painting."

"Do you want to play chess?"

"You like chess?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, especially _winning _at chess, which I plan to do."

He raised an eyebrow and set down his paintbrush, grabbing a nearby rag to clean his hands. "I'm not sure I can allow that, love."

"Of course you won't 'allow' it. That's why beating you is fun. And remember, I know all of your weaknesses."

"We shall see," he said, a wicked smile on his face.

"Shall we make it interesting?" she offered.

"Interesting? How so?"

"A bet."

"Now, Caroline...A true lady does not gamble. The indecency of it all…" he said with mocking surprise.

"It'll be really fun," she half-sang, trailing a finger down his chest.

"What do I get if I am victorious?"

"Well, that would be up to you, would it not?"

He hummed in agreement, settling his hands on her hips. "You allow me to keep you in our bed for a day and spend the time how I wish. Just us. No distractions."

"Then I think that it is only fair if I take charge instead when I win."

"Your use of 'when' denotes confidence. I like it."

She couldn't help but laugh, and he frowned, confused by her reaction.

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing. I've just heard that from you before. Well, in the future. The very far future. Before you met me, in fact."

"How is that possible, love?"

"Time travel, obviously."

"I'm not sure that I understand."

She bit her lip. "Well, very far in the future, when I was born, or will be born, I guess. Sorry, it's kind of confusing."

"I can tell."

She sighed. "Okay, so, I'm from the future. Like, far in the future. I was sent back in time to your human years."

"But you knew me before I met you?"

"Yes."

"Were we lovers?"

"No," she said, her lips twitching. "Not at all. In fact, I would say that we were enemies."

"Is that why you disliked me so when I first spoke to you? You knew me in the future?"

"Sort of, yes."

"But I won you over?" he asked, his smile all dimples.

"Well, future-you did a lot of that work, I'll admit. My resistance was more out of stubbornness than anything."

"I cannot imagine you as anything but stubborn," he said. "But you did come around eventually."

"Keep that in mind when I'm rude to you. And when I try to kill you," she said, reaching to snake her arms around his neck, absently playing with his hair.

"You try to kill me?"

"But I don't succeed," she said, trying to sound comforting.

He still pulled his face into what could only be described as a pout, making her smile.

"What year will you be born?"

She remembered that he told her in the fifteenth century that he didn't know. "That's my secret," she said delicately.

"Of course it is," he grumbled. "Another question: how do you know that your meddling will not change time?"

"Well, besides Ayana telling me so–"

"Ayana?"

"Yes. Don't you know all of this already? I can't imagine you not asking before."

"You gave me a brief explanation, I'll admit."

She glared at him. "You were hoping that you'd get more out of me because I didn't know you'd asked, didn't you?"

He shrugged, not looking the least bit guilty. "Can you blame me, love? I was curious."

"I suppose not," she said, smiling at him.

"Perhaps I will change my side of the bet? If I win, you will answer three questions about your life in the future."

She bit her lip. Time was unchanging, and she knew that he didn't know much about her future the next time she visited, so if she took this version of the bet, she must have won. Was it cheating to accept?

She smirked. "I accept your terms."

He gave her a wide smirk that was all teeth. "Excellent. Shall we begin?"

"We shall," she said, pulling away.

He offered her his arm, which she took, and they walked to the library.

Twenty minutes later, she stared at the board, where Klaus had just unceremoniously knocked over her king.

"Two out of three?" she asked, giving him wide, innocent eyes.

"That was not part of the bargain, love."

Caroline pouted, trying to figure out how he'd beaten her so neatly. They played often over the years by the fire in the living room, especially during winter, and she'd gotten to the point where she was beating him more often than not. He had soundly thrashed her, however, and she couldn't figure out he could have become less skilled in the future.

Unless….

"You cheating bastard," she hissed, standing up and walking around the board to poke him in the chest, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Beg pardon?"

"You let me win all those times in the future so that you would beat me in the past," she said angrily, narrowing her eyes.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did," she said frustratedly. "And I'm only telling you that because it's unchangeable by the way, but oh my god, seriously?"

"Err...Seriously," he said, looking vaguely amused.

"Well, from now on you're never going to go easy on me again. Okay? No letting me win."

"Except before you've been here. When is that, by the way?"

She rolled her eyes. "My first time jump from your human years is to 1493. I'll have to give you directions for the house you need to build."

"Beg pardon?"

"You need to build a house for me so that when I arrive I can find you. And you'll leave me a letter."

"We can talk about that later. Right now I believe that you owe me some answers."

"Okay, but I won't tell you when I was born, since I know that you don't know that in the future."

He gave her a calculating look before nodding. "Fair enough. Sit by me?"

She laid down on the couch, settling her head in his lap, and he played with her hair, running it through his fingers.

"Ask away."

"When did you realize your feelings for me? In your time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you were resisting because you were stubborn. Does that mean you already had feelings for me when you traveled back in time?"

She considered her answer. "When did I start having feelings for you, or when did I realize I had feelings for you, or when did I accept that I did and decide not to act?"

"All of them. Any of them."

She frowned. "Does that count as all three questions?"

He cocked his head to the side, looking at her with affection before shrugging. "If you wish it to, yes. I want to know."

"Are you sure? I'll have to keep it vague."

"Yes. I'm sure."

She tried to think of how to phrase them so that they were landmarks of her actions rather than his. She didn't want his actions to turn out to be disingenuous.

"I started having feelings for you when I told you that I was too smart to be seduced by you."

"Ironic," he said, a soft smile on his face.

She laughed. "I guess."

"And when you realized?"

"I let you buy me a drink."

He frowned, clearly confused by her words, but she decided not to volunteer any more information about the day she'd distracted him while Stefan and Damon "rescued" Elena.

"And when you accepted them?"

"The Miss Mystic Falls pageant reception. I was in charge because I'd won the year before. You bargained that you would accompany me in exchange for a favor."

"A pageant?" he asked, tugging a curl away from her face. "I do not understand."

"It's a competition. You'll understand in a few hundred years, I'm sure."

He laughed. "That's quite a long time to wait."

"You'll survive."

"I suppose I must."

She smiled, reaching to cover his hand with hers, pressing his palm to her cheek. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

"You are worth everything," he said, his voice tinged with a vulnerable sincerity that made her sit up and press her lips to his.

* * *

**1349**

"Waking up to you painting me is a bit unnerving, to be honest," Caroline said sleepily as she opened her eyes and rolled over.

"Apologies, love," he said, not sounding at all apologetic.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, sitting up slowly and clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Mid-afternoon. I decided to let you sleep because we'll most likely be up quite late tonight."

"Oh, right. Kol's lady friend," Caroline said tiredly. "Do we like her?"

"I am ambivalent. Rebekah is not, obviously, though she generally dislikes any new toys that she does not play with herself."

"Women aren't toys," Caroline said tiredly, stretching and letting the sheet fall to her lap, baring her breasts to him.

"It's a figure of speech, my love."

She scoffed but stood all the same, walking to the wardrobe to choose her dress. "Will you call someone to help me dress?"

"Why not I?"

"Because every time you help me dress, the dress never actually goes on for at least an hour."

"And what is so wrong with that?"

She turned to glare at him. "Out."

"As you wish, love."

She thanked the servants who helped her dress before walking down the staircase to the library and settling down in a couch by the fire to read.

"Well don't you look cozy?"

Caroline looked up to see Rebekah walking in, her hand trailing on the backs of the couches and chairs as she passed.

"Hey, Bex. How are you doing?"

"Horribly."

"What happened?"

Rebekah threw her hands in the air dramatically and sunk down into an armchair with a long-suffering sigh. "Your husband."

"He's your brother," Caroline pointed out.

"Yes. You don't choose family, but you made the unfortunate mistake of marrying him."

"Not yet, I haven't," Caroline grumbled, resigning herself to not getting any more reading done that day and closing her book.

"Well, you will. And anyway, the point is that he is an arrogant, smarmy man of poor taste."

"I feel like I should be offended."

"You should, since his taste level somehow groups you with the monstrosity of a painting he just had put in my room."

Caroline blinked. Was Rebekah serious?

"You're upset because he put a painting in your room?"

"Yes," Rebekah said as though it was the most obvious and justifiable thing in the world.

"Just move it," Caroline said exasperatedly.

"But where would I put it? The thing isn't fit for peasants let alone us."

Caroline took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Why don't you show me the painting and we can talk about it while we get ready for the ball."

"Fine," Rebekah said with a toss of her hair, getting up and strutting off towards the staircase.

Caroline sighed and slotted her book away on the correct shelf before following her friend, and they spent the next few hours preparing for the party while Rebekah ranted.

"I just...it's _disgusting_. Who on earth would want to paint moldy food? And why would Nik even buy it?"

"I don't know. Why can't you move it, again?"

"Why didn't you suggest that in the first place?" Rebekah asked harshly, turning to Caroline, who sighed.

"I did."

"Well, I didn't hear you," her friend sniffed, and Caroline tried desperately not to roll her eyes.

**XXX**

"Rissy, this is Lady Caroline Mikaelson, my brother's wife."

Caroline frowned. The girl looked familiar, but she couldn't figure out from where. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said politely.

"And you as well, Lady Mikaelson. I've heard great things."

Caroline gave her a stiff smile, still worried about her initial bad gut feeling, before turning to Kol. "What is the occasion for these festivities?"

"I wanted a party. Can you not appreciate that?" he asked, winking. "Although, I will say that Rissy and I are quite excited to depart for our trip around the world."

"Are you?" Caroline asked, wondering why this was the first time she'd heard of it.

"Well, I wish you luck," Caroline said, giving them both another smile. "If you'll excuse me, I believe that I promised my husband a dance."

She walked to the other side of the room where Klaus was, and he grabbed her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

"I don't like her," Caroline said quietly.

"I figured as much from how you were looking at her."

"There's something wrong. She gives me a bad feeling."

Klaus nodded slowly. "All right. Well, she and Kol are leaving tomorrow, and he can take care of himself. Isn't he alive in the future?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then do not worry yourself, my love. We have a party to enjoy."

She nodded, allowing him to lead her around the dance floor. They drank some wine and bid goodbye to their guests before returning to their rooms and tumbling into bed. She fell asleep collapsed on top of Klaus, both of them sweaty and sated, but woke up again early the next morning.

She turned to shake Klaus awake. "Nik?"

"What, love? What's going on?"

"Was Rissy short for Clarisse?"

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

Caroline frowned, remembering how the other girl had betrayed them in the future.

However, she rationalized, it wasn't as though the future could be changed. What had happened would happen again, and there was no point telling him about it.

"Nothing. I just met her in the future."

He seemed to accept this, though he shot her a suspicious look when he thought she wasn't looking, and they settled back to sleep in each others' arms.

* * *

**1353**

They had caught wind of Mikael coming after them again, and had gathered up their things in a hurry. The Plague was at its height, and it was hard to find anywhere without infected people. The Originals were perfectly fine feeding from the sick, despite the awful faces they pulled at the taste when doing so, but Caroline only fed from animals.

Rebekah and Klaus both commented on her refusal to drink from humans, but she explained that she couldn't stomach the taste, and Elijah advised them to let her do what she wished.

However, they got to a small village where Caroline couldn't find any large animals in the near vicinity, and Klaus cajoled her into feeding from a man, pointing out that he was probably going to die anyway.

"You look so sickly, love. You need blood."

"I don't want to. What if I'm taking away his chance at recovery by draining him?"

"Caroline, you need to feed," he said gently, guiding her to the man, who he'd already compelled to stay still. "Please? You are worrying me."

She'd been feeling faint, and she reluctantly took the sick man's wrist and fed from him, forcing the rancid blood down her throat.

They went back to the inn and Caroline quickly undressed and collapsed into bed, feeling clammy and feverish.

"Nik, I do not feel well," she said, rolling over in bed.

"Of course you don't, you've not been feeding."

"No, it's different. I feel sick."

"Are you sure?" he asked sharply, sitting up and reaching to press his hand to her face, clearly trying to feel for a fever despite his inability to correctly gauge temperature.

She nodded, feeling her stomach turn before quickly turning and vomiting on the threadbare carpet. Klaus watched her with wide eyes, clearly shocked.

"Why am I sick?" she asked, sniffling.

"Most likely because you haven't been feeding and your body isn't flushing out the sickness quickly enough for you to completely heal," he said. "It should heal if you get more blood."

"I can't. I'll infect people that I feed from."

"Have my blood," Klaus said immediately, biting into his wrist and pressing it to her mouth, but she pushed him away. "You are weak as well, Nik. I'll be fine. I just need sleep."

"Do you feel faint? It could just be that you are approaching travel."

"I doubt it, though I do feel a little woozy. Shall I give you my ring just in case?"

He nodded and she reached to pull it off, pressing it into his hand. She gave a few wet coughs and Klaus pulled her closer. She didn't resist, knowing that he most likely couldn't catch the sickness if he didn't ingest her blood (and that he'd be alive later anyway).

Soon she fell into an uneasy, uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

**1836**

Caroline groaned as she sat up slowly, feeling her stomach turn. She rolled over and vomited again, immediately feeling better. She sighed as she pulled herself to her feet, looking around for any sign of where or when she was, and froze when she saw the large, ornate _M _on the gate of the nearby _very _familiar looking mansion.

She sped to the doorstep, walking inside as though she owned the place (and, really, she did).

"Who are you?" a small voice asked, and she looked to the side to see a young boy next to the doorframe.

"Lady Mikaelson."

"You don't look much like a lady," he said skeptically, and looking down at herself, she really had to agree. Her dress was damp with mud from her fall and had a small spatter of sick dripping down the bodice to her hip. Her hair must have looked absolutely awful, and she hadn't fed in quite awhile (other than the sick man), so her skin was probably a bit clammy.

"Not at the moment, no. What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Caroline, sweetheart," Klaus interrupted from behind her before the boy could answer, and she turned to embrace him, smiling into his tunic as she inhaled his familiar scent. "I'm glad to see that you survived the plague. I was quite worried, you know."

"You knew I would," she said quietly against his shoulder.

They held each other for a few moments before the boy cleared his throat, and they broke apart. "My apologies. Caroline, meet Marcellus. Our son."

That was Marcellus? Their _son_?

_Well, fuck._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! We now know what the last two time jumps are, and I'm so excited to hear what you think about them. I admit that this time period was a bit of a filler, but it was needed to bridge some gaps and to develop klaroline's relationship. **

**How did you feel about the klaroline in this chapter? The brief Rebekoline interaction? The continuity? **

**Any theories as to how Marcel could have turned out the villain when he started off as family? **

**I'm excited to hear what you thought!  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	11. Marcellus

**A/N: Quick update to make up for the ridiculously long wait for the last chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with this story.  
Thank you to Sophie for beta work. :)  
Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

**1836**

Marcel was their _son_?

Maybe it was a different Marcel? The man she told herself to kill was named Marcel Gerard.

And why did she have to kill him anyway? It's not like time would change…

She bit her lip, trying to figure out how to respond, and Klaus frowned.

"Are you all right, love? I would have thought you'd be happy. You've always wanted to take care of a child."

She was about to blurt out that _yes, _she had, but he had been adamantly opposed to it every time, but decided it would be pointless. She'd think about it more later, but right now she just saw Marcellus (Marcel?) looking incredibly confused as to why she wasn't welcoming him as Klaus clearly had been.

"Hello, Marcellus. I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting you. I'm happy that you're here. I've always wanted children, but I'm unable to have any, so this is a nice surprise," she said, her tone warm and welcoming.

"Hello," he said shyly.

"Do you prefer Marcel or Marcellus?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Well, I'm happy you're here. May I give you a hug?"

He nodded silently, and Caroline hugged him quickly before pulling away, trying not to make him too uncomfortable. Klaus gave him a small dimpled smile. "Excuse us, Marcellus. Your mother has just returned from a long journey, and I must get her settled."

Caroline barely concealed her alarm at his reference to her, but obligingly took Klaus's arm and let him lead her up the stairs.

The mansion was beautiful and looked vaguely familiar somehow, though she couldn't place it. She followed him to what she assumed to be their bedroom and he ordered a servant to bring her some things to wash with before opening the door for her and closing it behind them.

"You seem unhappy."

"I've just traveled through time, covered in my own vomit while recovering from the plague, to find that you have gone against every argument you've given me in the past as to why we cannot keep children."

"People change, love."

"Well, that's interesting, considering I was just in the 1300s with you for ten years where you refused to even consider for a moment harboring those girls."

"It's been five hundred years since then," he pointed out. "Why are you so angry with me, Caroline? If I do as you wish, you are angry. If I ignore your wishes, you are angry. I have waited for you for another 200 years, and your response when you arrive again is, as usual, _anger_."

"I was just surprised," she said, a little hurt. "I'm not upset with you, Nik. Just surprised and confused."

"Then stop acting as though I've betrayed you every time you arrive. I love you, Caroline."

"I'm sorry. I love you too. You know that," she said quietly, moving to hug him but stopping when she realized she was still covered in vomit.

A flash of hurt passed across his face, and she winced, hugging him anyway. "Sorry, I just don't want to hug you when my dress has sick all over it."

"You could be covered in vervain and I'd still kill for simply a touch," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She laid her head on his shoulder, content to just let him hold her for awhile.

The broke apart when there was a knock on their door. He opened it and a few servants came in with a steaming tub of water, which they carried to the en suite and set down before leaving.

"It's been more than thirty years and I still miss showers," she mumbled, clumsily undoing the buttons of her dress before getting frustrated and simply ripping it away, along with her chemise.

"I do not blame you for that," he said, eyeing her naked body hungrily as she sank into the tub and pulling his soiled shirt off, replacing it with another from the wardrobe.

She felt heat creep through her skin at his gaze, the familiar ache for him starting to thrum at the apex of her thighs. "Stop looking at me like that. You're going to coax me out of the tub and you have a strong sense of smell and I _know _how bad this is, because when you can smell yourself that's a _sign, _so having mind-blowing sex is off the agenda for at least another hour until I feel less disgusting."

The smirk that spread along his face was mischievous, and he knelt next to the tub to run a hand through her hair. "You're just going to get dirty again," he said cajolingly. "I have plans for you, my love."

"Do those plans include finding me someone to eat? I'm starving. And maybe a dress?"

"I don't intend for you to need a dress until morning. The majority of the servants have been with us since the early 17th century, and one or two since your visit after Katerina. They know you and how to run the household to your liking."

"Fine, but if there are any major catastrophes, I'll blame you for keeping me away."

"They have managed perfectly well for two hundred years. I'm sure another day won't hurt," he said dryly, and she smiled.

"Fair enough."

She leant back in the tub, humming in contentment as she massaged the provided (most likely homemade) shampoo into her hair, intensely aware of her husband's eyes lingering on her breasts as she arched her back to rinse it out.

"You're staring."

"Is it a crime to stare at my wife?" he asked, his hands returning to tug at her curls after she washed the shampoo away.

"No, but it's distracting."

He laughed quietly, his breath landing on the slick skin of her breasts, and she shivered in response, her nipples tightening.

"Did you miss me?"

"Always, my love."

"Tell me what you've been doing while I was gone."

"That's quite a bit of ground to cover."

"We have some time."

"We have all the time in the world."

She laughed, and he smiled in response, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Some of the water slopped onto the floor and she pulled back to give him an exasperated look. "So. What have you been up to since...16-something?"

"1635," he said.

"What year is it now?"

"1836."

"That's quite awhile. You must have lots of stories."

He grinned. "Well, that's certainly true, I suppose."

"Well? Don't leave me in suspense."

"Perhaps once you get out of the bath, since you seem so determined to stay until the water cools. Perhaps I'll even let you ask your history questions before I take you in our bed," his voice was teasing, and she gave him a mischievous smile, bending over the edge of the tub to get some scented soap, lathering her hands and cupping her breasts, moaning softly as she tweaked her nipples, the bubbles sliding over her skin.

She felt arousal ignite in her belly, her core beginning to ache as she made eye contact with him. He was looking at her predatorily, content to watch her touch herself for the moment, and she continued to wash herself slowly, teasing herself with her fingers as she rubbed the soap against her skin and rinsed off.

It was only when he could see her slipping a hand between her thighs that he spoke. "You're torturing me, sweetheart."

"Just a minute," she said, her voice breathless and lust-filled as she slowly opened her eyes, and he bared his teeth, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

She smirked as she slowly pulled herself up, reaching for the towel that had been provided, and he moved to stand by the bed as he watched her rub the fabric against her body and pat her hair to towel dry it. "Just let me brush my hair," she said, and he moved behind her to cup her breasts, placing soft kisses on her shoulder as she reached for the brush.

"Nik…It'll only be a minute," she said, moaning as he ground his hard cock against her ass, the friction from his pants against her skin sending delicious jolts of friction to her center.

"It's just going to get tangled again," he said, his breath hot against her skin, making her shiver.

"Keep doing that and I'll make you tell me all of your stories before we engage in anything."

"Shall we compromise?"

She hummed as his tongue flicked against a sensitive spot on her neck. "What are you proposing?"

"I allow you to finish your silly beauty routine, and you let me touch you while I indulge your curiosity."

"Sounds fair. Let go so that I can finish my _silly beauty routine_."

"As you wish."

She sighed as he backed away, the loss of his warmth making her skin prickle, and she ran the brush through the ends of her hair before moving on to the higher sections, watching him eye her greedily in the mirror.

He growled in impatience again as she slowed her movements, and she gave him a teasing smile as the sound made a stab of arousal hit her again. She rubbed her thighs together subtly, but she knew he caught the movement from the way his eyes raked down her legs.

When the last tangle was finally smoothed out, the brush clattered to the floor as he picked her up, kissing her roughly and rushing them to the bed, moving on top of her and nuzzling her cheek.

"I thought you were supposed to tell me what you've been doing," she said, her breathing ragged as he bit and licked at her neck, one hand moving between her legs to rub her clit, making her entire body quake as she pulled his hand away and spread her legs to wrap them around his waist, rolling her hips against his covered erection.

He groaned against her neck before scraping his teeth across her skin, his tongue soothing the bite. "I lied."

"Nik," she whined, and he gripped her hips, squeezing them harshly, and her head rolled back against the pillows as she arched her back, pressing her sensitive nipples against his shirt.

She honestly didn't care all that much that they were postponing her question session, but it was the principle of the thing, and she told him so through her moans, making him smile against her skin.

"Well, if you're so opposed, I did say that I'll tell you before I take you in our bed. Would you prefer me to press you against the wall and press your wrists above your head as I fill you with my cock? Or perhaps you'd rather lie on the carpet? Would you like me to pull your beautiful legs over my shoulders and squeeze your perfect arse in my hands while I make you come on my tongue? Or we could move to my desk if you'd like, sweetheart, and I'll take you from behind, your breasts pressed against the surface, hands clasped behind your back. You do so love it when I tug at your hair and tell you all of my darkest fantasies while I fuck you."

All she could do was gasp in pleasure as he tugged at her ear with his teeth. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her moans as she writhed beneath him, rolling her hips wantonly against the bulge under the fabric of his pants. He bit her lower lip hard, drawing blood and sucking it away before the wound closed.

The pleasurable pain of it made her fingernails dig into his back, and she let out a breathy gasp as he moved to lick the shell of her ear before speaking, his breath on her sensitive, wet skin making her shiver. "Remember love, I've had two hundred years to crave your heat around my cock, for my mouth to water as I remember your taste on my tongue, the wicked way you look at me when you take me in your mouth. I know that you love it when I'm rough with you, that you miss how I claim you as mine. My beautiful wife, so polite and wholesome to the world, but so desperate for my touch when we're alone."

"Niklaus…"

She loved it when he spoke during sex, his voice caressing the filthy words he whispered into her ear as he set her skin on fire with his touch. He was still fully clothed, and her body was thrumming with arousal, desperate for his skin to move against hers. She fingered the hem of his shirt, which was rubbing against her sensitive nipples, the pleasure of it almost painful.

"Take it off," she ordered breathlessly.

"I thought we made a deal, love. Are you asking me to break it?"

"Niklaus, please."

"Begging already?"

She knew that she was dripping for him, could feel the slickness of her arousal as she rubbed her thighs together, and her core was aching for him. She felt so empty, and moaned as her center contracted harshly around nothing, the need for him inside of her overtaking her mind. "Yes," she panted as his hands wandered to her hips, his fingers brushing so lightly the goosebumps appeared on her skin. "I need you."

She closed her eyes as he licked at her neck and collarbone, heard the rip of fabric and moaned as the head of his cock brushed against her clit, her entire body shuddering against him, her fingernails digging into his back, and he pulled back to smirk, his eyes dark with lust.

There was something more, though, when he looked at her, and she couldn't help but smile back as she tangled her hand in his hair to bring him back down for a passionate kiss, her tongue running along the seam of his mouth as she reached down to position him at her entrance. Their foreheads rested together as he pushed inside of her, both of them making low sounds of satisfaction as he was sheathed fully inside of her.

"Caroline," he mumbled against her lips as he pressed soft kisses there, a direct contrast to how roughly he'd held her, how possessively he'd claimed her with his lips.

She returned his kisses, her hands moving back to play with his hair as he pulled away to drop kisses onto her jaw, her hips rising to meet him with every thrust, his hands moving to squeeze her ass as he pulled her to him, pushing himself deeper inside of her.

She felt the coil in her belly tighten as she approached the edge, her body growing taut as she gasped out his name, for him to go faster, fuck her harder, and she buried her face in his neck as he obeyed, reaching between their bodies to press his hand against her clit, pushing her over the edge.

Her moans were interspersed with breathless pants, and Klaus groaned as she clenched around him. She felt him spill inside of her as she came down from her high, her body relaxing as he moved to roll off of her, both of them sated.

Caroline giggled as he pulled her on top of him, draping her across his body and pulling the sheets over them, kissing her slowly, languidly, both of them savoring the other's taste.

She finally calmed her ragged breathing and laid her forehead against his.

"I love you," she said, cupping his stubbled cheek, her voice serious and soft.

"And I love you."

"I think you tired me out," she said, moving to bury her face in his neck.

She felt his jaw move as he smiled, and his hands moved to stroke across her spine.

"Don't you want to hear the stories you begged for so beautifully?"

She hummed. "Bedtime stories? I can get on board with that."

She felt his chest rumble as he laughed, and she smiled against his skin.

"Very well. Would you like to hear about the Revolution?"

"In France? That's a bit bloody for a bedtime story, don't you think?"

He smiled. "All right. What would you like to hear?"

"Did you meet any princesses?"

"None as beautiful as you."

**XXX**

"So. Where's Kol?"

"Daggered," Klaus said shortly, not looking up from his book.

"Why?"

"He was being a prick."

"When?"

"Just a few years after you left, actually. He came back and told me he had something to tell you, but wouldn't tell me what."

"So you daggered him?"

Klaus shrugged, not answering, and Caroline sat down next to him, smoothing her skirt over her knees. "Would you mind _undaggering_ him?"

"Why?"

"So he can tell me what I want to know."

"And what's that?"

She bit her lip. Should she tell him? It's not like he could change anything, and she was trying to get a way for Kol to come back after he'd died...She wondered if she had. It would explain so much about his reaction. She knew him better than anyone, barring his family, and if she hadn't known the outcome of Elena's idiotic decision, she would have expected Klaus to burn the entire town to the ground.

And that was if they were lucky.

"Caroline…" he said quietly, his voice a warning.

"I'm having him look into how to resurrect an Original," she said carefully, trying to keep her voice light.

He scoffed. "Why? We're immortal. Invincible."

"Not with the white oak stake."

"It exists?" he asked quickly, his voice sharp. "The white oak tree exists? Where is it, Caroline?"

"I can't tell you."

His eyes flashed with fury, his fists clenching as his body went rigid. "Tell me, Caroline."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if you knew, you'd go charging off to change time, and that can't happen. You can't do it, Nik."

"Watch me," he growled.

Caroline sped in front of him as he rose, her hands resting on his chest, but he wrenched them away so that he could stalk towards the door.

"Nik, you can't."

"Yes, I can," he snarled, turning back to bare his teeth at her. "You're having Kol check into how to resurrect us, Caroline. That means the stake killed...the stake killed one of us. You can't just expect me to sit here and do nothing."

She remained silent, staring at him.

"Which one?"

"Nik…"

"Which one, Caroline?"

"I can't–"

"Was it Rebekah?" he asked, his eyes growing dark with anger, veins beginning to emerge around his eyes.

She froze.

"Or Elijah?" he asked again, advancing on her, and she had never felt scared of him until that moment.

"You can't save him, Nik. That's why I'm having Kol check."

"It is Elijah, then…"

"No," she whispered, her arms curling around herself protectively, and she could see the moment he realized that she was terrified, because his body slowly relaxed, his veins receding into smooth skin.

"It's Kol," he said, and it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"He should."

"I know."

"Where's the tree?" he asked again, and Caroline grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch and sitting beside him, curling her fingers through his.

He held her hand tightly, his body still rigid, and she tried to figure out how to tell him without making him tear off to destroy the tree. Sure, she knew that he wouldn't (or the Salvatore's logging business would be done, and Katherine wouldn't stay with them, and the repercussions would continue), but that didn't mean that she didn't have to convince him not to.

It was entirely possible that if her reasoning was 'it didn't happen in my timeline,' his answer would be something along the lines of, 'well, fuck the balance, I'm doing it anyway'.

"What does it matter?"

He opened his mouth to respond before abruptly closing it again, staring at the plush rug. Caroline waited for him to gather his thoughts, and when he finally spoke, she was surprised at how calm he sounded when he was clearly itching to destroy everything in a mile radius.

"When?"

"After you break the curse."

His head snapped up. "I break the curse?"

"Yeah. Before we really met," she said vaguely.

He looked torn, and she could tell that he wanted to know about how he broke the curse, but his family loyalty eventually won out. "Will he come back?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," she said, squeezing his hand lightly. "But the only way we'll find out is if you pull the dagger out."

"Right," Klaus said crisply, standing up and almost automatically offering her his hand to assist her to her feet. "I'll just...just go locate the coffin then."

"Good. How long will you be?"

"A month or two, at least."

"A month?" she asked incredulously.

He gave her a small smile, stroking a fingertip down her cheek. "Now, Caroline...you know how long it takes to get places."

"Where on earth are you _storing _him if it's taking a month to get there?"

"Spain."

"And how exactly are you supposed to get to Spain?"

"A boat."

She glared at him, and his lips twitched before he pulled her into a warm hug, burying his nose in her hair. "I'll get some people to pack you up then," she said when she pulled away, and he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you, love."

"And you're going to travel safe, right?"

"Always."

**XXX**

"Elbows off the table, Marcellus."

"Relax, Elijah. He's six."

"It is never too early to begin to develop basic manners that are expected of a gentleman."

Caroline huffed and took another sip of soup, ignoring the judgmental look on Elijah's face. Marcel had only taken a few bites of his food, and Caroline gave him what was probably the same piercing "eat your vegetables" look that her mother had given her.

Marcel still didn't move.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Don't you like it? I can have them make you something else."

"You're spoiling him, Caroline," Elijah said disapprovingly.

Caroline shot him a glare. "It's important to try new foods, but if he doesn't like it, he shouldn't have to eat it."

"Caroline, I'm not sure it's wise–"

"Elijah, who is the parent here? Because I feel like it's me. You're welcome to contribute your opinions should I ask, but Marcellus is _my_ son, and I will raise him how I wish."

"With all due respect, Caroline, you've been a parent for three months, and-"

"Elijah, you do _not _get to criticize my parenting."

Klaus was looking in between Caroline and Elijah, vaguely amused, and he squeezed her knee reassuringly under the table through her skirts.

"It's all right, mother," Marcel said, clearly ready to escape the confrontation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, swirling his spoon through his soup.

"If you're sure," she said reluctantly. "Really, though, I can see if there's something else? Would you like ham instead? Boiled potatoes?"

"I'm all right, thank you mother. May I please be excused?" he asked, parroting the phrase she knew Elijah had ground into him when she wasn't eating with them.

"Yes. If you get hungry later, tell me, all right?"

He nodded, getting down from the chair and hurrying off.

"There's something going on," Caroline said quietly once she was sure Marcel was out of earshot.

"What do you mean, love?"

"He's upset."

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other in confusion, and Rebekah, who had been quiet through the entire dinner, put her spoon down on the table. "Honestly…" she mumbled, getting up. "I'll go talk to him. You all are hopeless."

Caroline sighed, putting her soup spoon down, having lost her appetite.

Maybe Elijah was right, and she was a terrible parent. In her defense, it wasn't as though she really had good role models for it. Klaus gave her another standard male "I don't know how to comfort women" pat on the knee as she strained her ears to listen to Rebekah's conversation.

"_Everything all right Marcel?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You know that you can tell me anything, right?"_

Marcel was silent for a moment before responding. _"Father's leaving tomorrow. I heard him and Mother talking about it."_

"_Are you upset?"_

"_No."_

"_You sound upset."_

"_I'm not upset," _Marcel snapped, before both of them fell silent and Marcel spoke again._ "Mother just doesn't spend as much time with me."_

Caroline felt a little piece of her heart splinter as she realized she'd been subconsciously been distancing herself from him because she knew he might turn out to be a killer. She knew that she couldn't change the past, but if Marcel hadn't died yet in her time, perhaps she could change her future?

And she'd lay the groundwork here.

**XXX**

Klaus kissed her softly before leaving, and she watched the carriage until it had completely left the property. It felt like some awful cheesy historical romance, but when she was at home watching on television, she'd never felt the insecurity that came with someone leaving.

She'd had cell phones and email, and now she had a faded picture and the knowledge her husband was unkillable.

Well, nearly, but no one knew where the tree was.

Either way, she'd still be unable to contact him for a few months, and Caroline was a worrier. Luckily, she'd figured out a way to let off some steam.

Maximus practically charged at her when she entered the barn, nuzzling her face and accepting a squirrel she'd caught as an "I'm sorry for abandoning you again" peace offering, draining it and dropping it at her feet.

"Hey you."

He snorted and pulled away, moving expectantly toward the riding gear hung up on the wall.

She had long suspected that vampirism made Maximus quite a bit smarter than a normal horse, and even if it hadn't, she supposed that a 400 year old horse would have learned a thing or two. She hummed to herself as she set Maximus up for a ride, and then paused as she realized she was setting up for what was, in her humble opinion, an excellent mother-child bonding activity.

Caroline rushed back to the house and knocked on Marcel's bedroom door, and smiled at him when he opened it. "Do you want to go riding with me?"

"Riding?"

"Yes."

"On a horse?"

She nodded excitedly, and her face fell a little when she realized that he looked a little torn.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to."

She gave him a brilliant smile, and he smiled back hesitantly, following her back out to the barn where he took a few steps back when he saw Maximus, who was looking at him curiously.

"Maximus, this is Marcel," Caroline introduced.

"He's not a person. He's a horse. He can't understand you."

Caroline shrugged as she patted Maximus lightly. "It doesn't matter. It's still polite."

Marcel gave her a confused look, but didn't comment, though he did back away when Maximus took a step closer.

"Hey, it's all right," Caroline said soothingly, taking Marcel's hand and leading him to the horse.

Maximus eyed him and slowly leaned his head down to be within reach of Marcel, who patted Maximus lightly twice before withdrawing.

"He's not going to hurt you."

"How do you know?"

"I would never let anything hurt you if I could stop it, sweetie," she said, easily lifting him onto the saddle before getting on herself. She had borrowed a pair of Klaus's pants so that she could ride more easily (what he didn't know when he got back wouldn't hurt him), and though Marcel gave her an odd look from how she was sitting, he listened attentively as she explained how to sit and hold the reins. "Okay, now sit up straight and put your hands on mine, and you can see how it feels when I move."

"All right," Marcel said, much more agreeable now that he was actually sitting on the horse.

They walked for a few minutes, and once Marcel was comfortable, Caroline decided to start a conversation.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Lame starter, but hopefully it would lead to reasonably okay places.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"How are your lessons going?"

"All right."

Caroline resisted the urge to sigh. Clearly, Marcel did not feel comfortable talking. She'd give him space, she decided.

They were silent for another half hour or so before Caroline stopped Maximus and helped Marcel off.

"Why did you take me?" Marcel burst out, apparently having been gathering his nerve to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you and Father take me away?"

"Do you want to go back?" Caroline asked, frowning.

"No," Marcel said immediately, freezing up. "No. Don't send me back there. Please."

Caroline hesitantly reached out and patted his shoulder. "Let's sit down," she offered, leading him to a nearby tree where there was shade, and both of them sat down.

He looked at her expectantly, and she was quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"Nik took you because he saw some of himself in you," she said slowly, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "He wanted to help."

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Father said that he had a wife, and that you were on a trip and that he didn't know when you'd be back."

"Sounds about right."

"Then you came back."

"Then I came back," she agreed, crossing her legs and ignoring the flash of confusion that flickered over Marcel's face at her scandalous behavior before he managed to rearrange it in a straight expression.

It was impressive, really, how quickly he'd adapted.

"And you're staying?"

"For as long as I can," she said vaguely.

"And you won't send me back?"

"Never," she said immediately. "We'll never send you back. You're family."

He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "How old are you?"

"Forty-eight," she said, quickly doing the mental calculations.

"But Father said you met him when you were human."

Caroline was quiet for a few seconds, trying to figure out why Klaus had let such an important piece of information slip. Marcel couldn't know that she was a time traveler, because that would cause too many questions that would be impossible to answer (and it was supposed to be a highly-guarded secret, a concept that six-year-olds didn't really understand).

Thinking quickly, she blurted out the first thing that came into her mind. "I was daggered."

"You were what?"

"Daggered. Like your Uncle Kol and Uncle Finn."

"I have more uncles than Uncle Elijah? And what's being daggered?"

"Yes. Nik is actually leaving to get Uncle Kol right now. That's why he's on a trip."

"And what does daggered mean?" Marcel asked, clearly frustrated by her dodging answers.

"It means that Nik decided it was too dangerous for me to be around, so he put me to sleep for a little while."

"But that means you were asleep for a long time."

"Yes," Caroline said, trying to do the math. "I was asleep for 817 years."

"If I had to sleep for that long, I'd be mad."

"I was for awhile," she said, trying to keep the story as simple as possible. "But I eventually forgave him."

"I wouldn't," Marcel said with a bluntness that only six-year-olds possessed.

"Well, love is a very complicated thing, Marcel. It can drive us mad, make us do terrible things."

"Why would you want to be in love, then?"

"Sometimes it isn't a choice."

"Do you want to be in love?"

"I didn't at first," Caroline admitted. "Your father is a lot of things, not all of them good. Now, though...I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world."

"Love sounds stupid."

Caroline snorted. "I'd imagine that Nik would say much the same thing."

**XXX**

"Would you like to do the honors?" Klaus asked, flipping the coffin open and gesturing to Kol.

"You didn't undagger him on the way?" Caroline asked.

"No. He would have eaten the entire ship, and possibly thrown me overboard…"

Caroline snorted but wrenched the dagger out of Kol's chest, throwing it aside, and beckoning a human Klaus had found supposedly committing some horrible deed (though he seemed to either have no concept of her standards or didn't care, since he once brought in someone to be eaten for littering) so that Kol could feed.

Two minutes later, Caroline was wrinkling her nose at the drained corpse on their living room floor.

"How long has it been this time?" Kol asked grumpily, and Caroline pushed down a smile.

"I don't know, ask him."

"Caroline?" Kol asked, opening his eyes blearily. "So it's been about 150 years, then?"

"Two hundred," Klaus said, his voice a bit guilty, and Kol huffed, turning over in his coffin and pulling the pillow over his head rather petulantly.

"I hate you," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Well, once you're done acting like a petulant child–"

"Nik," Caroline interrupted, throwing him a chastising look, and he huffed.

"Caroline would like to talk to you," Klaus finished.

Kol sighed long-sufferingly and carelessly tossed the pillow away where it exploded against the stone wall. "Ah, yes. Well, I found out what you wanted to know, though it's beyond me why you'd want to, as we're practically invincible. But in any case, the line you pointed me to, the Lakestroms, actually have a reputation for necromancy. Rituals that use corpses and all that."

"Okay, and?" Caroline prompted.

"There might be something in the grimmoire. It was lost in the–"

"Mid 11th century, I know."

"Well, if you knew why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if there was any additional information on it."

Kol gave her a suspicious look, but shook his head.

"Damn it."

There was a gasp from the doorway, and they all looked over to see Marcel looking.

"Who are you?" Kol asked at the same time as Marcel blurted, "Ladies don't say that, mother!"

Kol snorted. "Mother?"

"Kol, this is Marcel," Caroline introduced, and Kol stood silently, giving Marcel a calculating look. "Hello," Marcel said hesitantly, holding out a hand for Kol to shake.

Caroline pinned Kol with her best evil eye, and her brother-in-law immediately shook Marcel's hand. "I'm your Uncle Kol, and we're going to have lots of fun together."

Caroline wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry that Klaus and Marcel had almost identical mixes of terror and confusion painted across their faces.

"Marcel, why don't you go see if Aunt Rebekah will help you with your lessons?" Caroline suggested, and Marcel nodded and left, clearly a bit put out at being left out of the adults' conversation.

Soon, Kol and Caroline were playing cards and talking while Klaus watched from his perch on the couch a few yards away, his sketchbook held in his hands. He'd occasionally contribute to the conversation, and Caroline had to suppress a smile every time Klaus clearly restrained himself from saying something cutting towards his brother.

Kol apparently noticed too, since he paused before dealing the next hand after Caroline won the round of Gin.

"It's unnatural, little nymph," Kol mumbled under his breath.

"What's unnatural?"

"He's being so…" Kol paused, searching for the word. "_Reasonable_."

"You do know that I'm perfectly capable of hearing you, Kol?"

"Perhaps you could provide me with some answers, then."

Klaus sighed and looked up from his sketchbook to where Caroline and Kol were sitting, flipping it closed. "Perhaps Caroline could," he said softly, his eyes pinning her where she sat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kol asked.

"So, in the future," Caroline began awkwardly, and Kol narrowed his eyes. "You sort of…"

"Die?" Kol asked dryly.

"Yeah."

"Funny, it's almost as if you thought you were subtle, little nymph."

"You don't...you don't want to know?"

"All that I can do is make sure that you have a spell to bring me back, and if anyone can do it, it's you and your prick of a husband."

"Thanks, I think."

"We can't change the balance," Kol said, adopting an exaggeratedly dramatic tone and wiggling his fingers.

"What are you, twelve?"

"Eighteen eternally, but thank you for asking. I know that I do look a bit old for my age. Always a compliment when people think the opposite."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What do you think of Marcel and Caroline's budding relationship? Any theories on how Marcel got to where he is in the future? Do you guys have a favorite part? Is there anything in particular you'd like to see more of?  
**

**A lot of my motivation for writing comes from reviews, and the only way I know whether there's still interest is if I get responses, so please let me know what you thought :) They always brighten my day! Constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated. That's how a writer improves ;)**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts!  
Hugs!  
-Angie**


	12. Game Plan

**A/N: Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter! This chapter starts off a big angsty, but it's necessary for some things to be resolved between Caroline and Klaus, and I _promise _that everything will be fine and there's a happy ending. :P  
****Thank you to Sophie for beta work!**

**Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

**1836**

"Caroline?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from her book and scooting over on the couch to make room for him. They hadn't really spent much time together in the last few days, since she had been attempting to bond with Marcel and he'd been off having "meetings". She hadn't been worried, since Klaus was always trying to find Katherine or the doppelganger or find out where Mikael was so that they'd have warning, or any number of other projects.

But she frowned when Klaus didn't come to her, simply lingering a few feet away, his hands in his pockets, body language closed. "Sit with me?" she asked hesitantly, trying to figure out why he was being so distant.

"I'm going to the Quarter for a little while. I have a meeting."

"Oh," she said, feeling a bit disappointed. "Okay. Well, maybe I can come with you. Not to the meeting, obviously, but there's a little bookshop I want to see."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, a feeling creeping up on her that something was very, _very _wrong.

Klaus only reinforced her gut feeling with a slight wince at her question, and she knew he wouldn't have let it show on his face if he wasn't willing to tell her what was going on, so she waited for him to talk.

"There's a witch," he said slowly. "I believe that she might have information on how to resurrect those that have gone to the other side, a subject about which I have been doing extensive research with Kol."

"And can she tell you anything?"

"I doubt she will without some...prompting. I wanted to talk to you about how I'm going to handle this."

She could tell that he didn't _actually _want to, but was attempting to do as she asked and tell her his plans, and while she appreciated the thought behind the gesture (since it was something she'd been asking him to do for quite awhile), she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

"Okay. Well, I'm glad you're going to tell me."

"You might not be once I've told you."

She pinned him with a glare, and he shifted uncomfortably. "I was hoping that you would consent to me...pursuing her until she gives up the information."

She felt her heart drop to her stomach, her lungs unable to function as she tried to process his words. "_What?_"

"I love you, Caroline," he said quickly, and that just made her more upset. "I just think it would be the easiest way to-"

"The easiest way?" she asked incredulously. "There are hundreds of easier ways you could get information out of someone, unless you've already made progress."

"Caroline-" he started, and she felt sick to her stomach, heat crawling up her body as she stood, pacing slowly, her hands shaking as they curled into fists.

"Were you with her before I came?" she asked slowly, her voice cracking, and Klaus's silence was her answer. "Is that it? Do you want her, Klaus? Did I come at an inconvenient time for you?"

"No," he said, and she flinched at how angry he sounded. "You were the one who told me to take care of my needs elsewhere while you were gone, Caroline. I have done so. However, none have even come close to touching my heart."

Yes, she'd told him to do what he wanted, but it _hurt_. And maybe she was being unreasonable, maybe she was being hypocritical, but the point of the don't tell part was that she wouldn't have to hear about it.

"It's fine. I should have expected it. If what I'd heard in the future is right, you've had your fair share of witches over the years. They seem to flock to you," she said bitterly, trying to suppress the jealousy welling up inside of her.

Fucking _Greta, _for instance_._

"I thought we had agreed not to place blame about crimes I've not yet committed."

"So you haven't had a constant collection of groupies spreading their legs for you before they do your dirty work?"

"Caroline-"

"Yeah, exactly," she said, trying not to let her voice shake. "Have you gone to her since I came, Klaus?"

"If you believe, even for a _second_, that I would betray your trust when I have so little time with you already, then perhaps you don't know me as well as you believe you do, _wife_."

"So you were seeing her before I came, and now you coincidentally want to keep screwing her for information? How am I supposed to believe that you're not interested in her?"

"When have I ever given you reason to doubt me, Caroline? I have never been anything less than devoted to you, even when you've accused me of treating you like a lesser being, or of not giving you the freedoms you believe that you deserve. I have spent eight-hundred and sixty-six years of my life pining for you like a fool," he spat, his eyes darkening as veins creeped up along his cheeks.

"Nik, I-"

"Even just after I was turned, when you'd practically told me our entire time together was a lie, I loved you. You told me that you'd see me again, and I clung to your memory. I _obsessed _over it. When I had the Curse of the Five, conjuring you was their favorite trick to play. You'd appear in front of me and say everything I hoped you didn't think of me. You'd call me evil and worthless..."

"I would never do that," she said. her voice shaking slightly.

"I know that. I was hallucinating. Why do you think you stopped calling me 'Klaus', Caroline? It wasn't because you decided that you wanted to give me a more intimate name, it was because it was the only way that I could tell who was the real you."

She hadn't had time to process that bit of information before he moved on, apparently angry enough that everything he hadn't told her for the last eight-hundred years came spilling out of him.

"Would it comfort you to know that after you disappeared when you were sick I thought you'd died? That I wiped out entire towns trying to find a witch to tell me where you'd gone? Yes, I knew that you moved through time, that you'd been to the future, but I had no idea yet that the timeline wasn't able to change. I thought that I'd made you get sick by forcing you to eat, and I swore I'd never forgive myself. You looked so pale on that bed, so fragile..."

"Was that why you practically drowned me with pillows and food when I came after Katerina escaped?" she asked, pieces of his behavior over the years clicking into place quickly, suddenly making sense.

He gave her a look that indicated how obvious he thought the answer to her question was.

"I swore I'd never love again."

Caroline thought that statement was a bit dramatic, but it didn't seem like a good time to say so.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm very particular much of the time over how I enjoy your body when I have you. I like _watching you_, and it's because I want to memorize the stretch of your lips as you moan for me, the way your eyes look when they're hazy with desire. Yes, I've sated my physical needs elsewhere, it's true, but only when you're gone, and only because _you _convinced me that it was impractical not to."

She was about to interrupt to agree that she might be being a bit unfair when he pressed on, clearly either not noticing that she was about to talk or just not caring.

"And I doubt I must remind you of this, since you've so insistently brought the topic up at any possible relevant time, but do you understand how rare it is that you're free to do as you please? How uncommon it is that I've not taken a mistress?"

She bristled. "Oh, so now you want a high-five for not cheating on your wife?" she asked, not bothering to define the expression, knowing he'd probably figure it out from context.

"No, Caroline. I want at least one small _shred_ of acknowledgement that you know that Ichose _you. _That I want _you_. I am, quite honestly, failing to understand how you could possibly have missed the fact that I am in love with _you, _and that I don't think I could stop loving you even if I tried."

"How am I supposed to know that if you don't say anything?" she asked, trying to figure out why she felt like she was about to cry. "You've been alive for almost nine-hundred years, Nik, and you've only had what, forty years with me? Thinking that you might have fallen for other people in between the times I came makes total sense."

"I've told you thousands of times, Caroline," he said, his voice still heavily laced with frustration. "I don't know what else I could possibly do to convince you."

"I do believe you, Nik. I just...it's hard when you talk about strategically seducing other women who have useful information and then screwing it out of them," she said miserably, sinking down on the couch again.

"I was simply trying to respect your wishes by informing you of my intentions with her. If I hadn't cared about how you felt, I wouldn't have told you."

"I know. It just hurt to hear. I knew in theory that you were going to be with other people. I obviously understand that. I guess I just can't stop worrying that you'll find someone when I'm gone, and that I won't be enough for you. I know that you say that you haven't, and that you won't, and maybe it's silly to be insecure, but..." she trailed off, and he gave her a small smile, finally _finally _sitting beside her.

"You spent many years tirelessly convincing me that I was worth your love, something I still occasionally struggle to accept," he said quietly, his hand moving to rest on her knee as he looked at her with his annoyingly perceptive eyes. "Perhaps, now that I'm secure in your feelings for me, you're finding it difficult to take your own advice."

"What do you mean?"

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I think that there's a small part of you that still believes that it's impossible for someone to care for you so much that they've been in love with you for almost a millennium without once allowing their heart to be stolen by another."

"Well, you have to admit that it's a little hard to believe."

"Not for me. I've lived it."

She couldn't suppress a smile at his light teasing, her hand squeezing his quickly. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"I don't like this," she said quietly. "But, I mean, if you feel like it's absolutely necessary..."

"Unfortunately, I do. However, I will do my best to complete the task as quickly as possible."

She nodded, snuggling into his side, closing her eyes as he stroked her hair. "Promise?"

"Always."

"Okay."

"I have to go now, sweetheart. I'm already late," he said, though he didn't make any attempt to move, and she smiled slightly. At least he was as reluctant to leave as she was to let him go.

"Stay safe," she said, disentangling herself from his arms, and he scoffed.

"I'm practically invincible."

"Well, good for you. Being invincible doesn't stop you from getting dumped to the bottom of the ocean or burned alive as you regenerate."

"Been thinking about how to torture me, love?"

"Oh, I have much better ways to torture you that would be much more fun for both of us," she said teasingly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Tonight?"

"Will the witch be dead by tonight?" Caroline asked, her voice cold as she pulled back.

"Most likely not."

"Then no."

"Caroline, are you honestly withholding sex as some sort of punishment for this?"

"No," she said honestly, absently reaching to straighten the collar of his coat. "I just can't stomach the scent of her on you."

"Maybe I should torture it out of her," he muttered, bending to kiss Caroline on the cheek before he pulled back.

"I wouldn't be opposed."

"I'll be back soon, love."

**XXX**

Caroline groaned quietly as someone touched her shoulder to wake her. Klaus hadn't come back from his meeting with Genevieve, and she'd fallen asleep in their bed while she was waiting.

"What?" she muttered, opening her eyes and curling on her side to face Klaus, her nightgown tangled around her legs. He was standing next to the bed, a leather-bound tome under his arm, his jacket dirt-stained, blood caked under his fingernails and smeared across his hands.

"You should see this," he said quietly, flipping through the grimoire and turning it to show her.

She sat up slowly, rolling her shoulders and leaning against the headboard before she took the book from him.

It appeared to be instructions for some sort of ritual, the description claiming that it would resurrect the dead. "This is Traveler magic," she said quietly, having talked to Kol about the different kinds of magic more than once. "Is this Genevieve's grimoire?"

While Bonnie practiced Traditional magic in Mystic Falls, which drew power from the Spirits, her line had originated from Qetsiyah, a witch who practiced Traveler magic.

The reason Caroline was so surprised was because the witches in New Orleans practiced Ancestral magic, which was only usable when near the graves of their ancestors. A witch could practice any form of magic, but it was very difficult to learn another branch once you'd gotten used to practicing one, which was why Bonnie had difficulty mastering Expression.

Magic was based in nature, and in order to practice spells, natural reagents were required. Ancestral magic used primarily earth reagents, while Traditional magic generally used fire, and Expression was practiced with air. Traveler magic barely used any elemental reagents, because it was so separate from the natural order, but when a reagent was required, the witch would use water.

Either way, Traveler magic was notoriously used for rituals involving the mutation and possession of human bodies. Because of this, the practice was heavily stigmatized, and the witches who practiced Ancestral magic (who generally considered themselves to be linked to rebirth and the natural cycle of life) were especially judgmental of it.

"Yes," Klaus said as Caroline ran her finger down the page, cataloguing the ingredients they would eventually need to bring Kol back. The spell required the person being brought back to have been murdered for revenge, and Caroline supposed that Kol's murder would count.

"This looks like it could work," she said, before looking up at Klaus. "Do you know if she has anything else useful?" Caroline asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"I should hope not, since she's dead."

"Already?"

"I decided to take the risk of being found by her coven."

"You killed her?" she asked, trying not to sound too smug about it.

Sure, she didn't know the witch, and maybe it was callous to care so little about her death, but if the information she had was the key to resurrecting Kol in the future, she would have gladly ripped the other woman's heart out herself.

That, and by killing her, Klaus had been trying to show her, in his own way, that he was putting her first, and that was almost more reassuring than their earlier conversation. Actions spoke louder than words, after all.

"Yes. I couldn't stomach going through with it. Not with you here."

She smiled, warmth building in her chest. "Do you think they know it was you?"

"Not to worry. I made the death look like an accident," he said.

"Good," she said, laying back against the pillows and watching him as he unbuttoned his jacket, tossing it onto the chaise in the corner. "Are you coming to bed?" she asked, curling on her side to watch him as untied his cravat, throwing it aside.

"Like this?" he asked with a small smile, gesturing to his bloodstained hands after he shrugged off his vest. "I would've thought you'd want me to wash first," he said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're taking forever," she complained, sitting up on her knees and knocking his hands aside, ripping his shirt down the middle, ignoring his raised eyebrow at her movements.

"Missed me?" he asked, his voice slightly teasing, pulling the torn fabric off and letting it crumple on the floor.

Caroline simply gave him an unimpressed stare before she unfastened his trousers, watching him hungrily as he undressed completely and climbed into bed.

Once he'd settled beside her, she slung a leg over him, her nightgown stretched across her thighs, and pushed him onto his back to straddle him before grabbing his wrist, curling her fingers around it and bringing his hand to her mouth.

She made eye contact with him as she ran her tongue along the skin of his palm, licking away the stains of Genevieve's blood.

He groaned softly, his eyes closing, and she smiled, her fangs dropping from her gums as she wrapped her mouth around his finger, savoring the taste.

"Caroline..." he mumbled, and she felt him growing hard beneath her, his low groan of her name making her center clench with anticipation.

His eyes were dark as he watched her clean his skin with her mouth, her tongue flicking against his fingertips as she sucked the blood away, and she shifted against his cock, the tip of him brushing against the slick skin of her center. She bent to kiss him once his hands were free of the bloodstains, her palms cradling his cheeks, and he ran his hands down her back, peeling the nightgown over her head and throwing it aside before setting his palms on her hips.

"You're mine, Nik," she whispered, and she could see the curl of his lips in the dim light as he smiled.

"I know."

* * *

**1837**

Caroline wandered into the sitting room, bored out of her mind, and found Klaus on the couch facing the door reading the latest part of Oliver Twist.

He liked Dickens, a trait that she was more than willing to pretend didn't exist, and he'd ordered the serials to be shipped overseas for him every time a new part came out. It still surprised her when he did things like that so easily. If he wanted something, even if it wasn't all that important, he'd just compel it. It made her wonder if they ever actually had money, or simply compelled all of their expensive things.

He'd been trying to convince her to read them, and she told him quite firmly that she'd had enough of Dickens in high school, and she'd thank him to not attempt to re-traumatize her.

Unfortunately, all he seemed to get out of that conversation was that it was still read two hundred years in the future, which meant it _must _be good literature.

And now when she looked back (forward?) at the Winter Wonderland party, she couldn't restrain an eyeroll. _"Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him." _

Seriously?

He gave her a soft smile as she approached.

"Have you gotten to the part where Nancy dies?" Caroline asked curiously, looking over Klaus's shoulder as he closed the serial and set it aside, having finished the part that came out that month.

Klaus huffed, and Caroline walked around the armchair to sit on the armrest. "No, I haven't. I'd assume it hasn't been released yet. Thank you for ruining it."

She bit her lip, shrugging. "Sorry. I keep forgetting that you don't get to read the whole book at once."

She was lying, of course. Spoiling the endings or plot points to books for her husband was one of her favorite activities. Klaus gave her an exasperated look and pulled her down to rest on his lap, ignoring her sound of surprise and swallowing it with a kiss. She returned it, reaching to cup his face before pulling away. "What was that for?"

"Am I not allowed to kiss my wife?"

She smiled slightly, bending to kiss him softly again, and paused at the footsteps approaching, restraining a groan and letting her forehead fall on his shoulder, feeling him smile against her temple.

"Mother, Uncle Kol wants to bring me to the opera house with him and Aunt Rebekah but she said I had to ask you," Marcel said, his words fast as he walked into the room, wrinkling his nose at the position Caroline and Klaus were in before clearing his expression, pressing on. "Uncle 'Lijah said that it was pointless to ask because you 'have difficulty stifling your protective instincts'-"

"Do not use informal hand signals to indicate quotations, Marcellus, it is unbecoming," Klaus interrupted.

"Mother does it."

Klaus didn't appear to have an answer to that, and Marcel muttered out an apology anyway before returning to his question.

"In any case, he said you wouldn't let me go, but then Aunt Rebekah called him a not-very-ladylike-word and told me to ask anyway, so may I go, please?"

Caroline pursed her lips. Elijah often criticized her for being too protective, saying that Marcel would never learn how to function in the world if she didn't let him, and Caroline had begun to see his point. Marcel knew that Caroline disliked criticism on her parenting style, and tended to use her innate competitiveness to manipulate her into letting him do things. Or, at least, he attempted to.

"All right. Stay with Aunt Bekah and Uncle Kol the whole time."

"All right," Marcel agreed, nodding eagerly before leaving the room, clearly worried she'd change her mind.

"You do know he was lying, love?"

"Of course. I didn't think Elijah said that for a second," Caroline mumbled, laying her head back on Klaus's shoulder. "He was just trying to push my buttons."

"Push your buttons?"

"Manipulate me to do what he wanted. Anyway, it's better for him to think that we don't know what he's doing. He'll slip up more that way and we'll keep a better eye on him."

"I suppose that's true," he said, his hand making lazy circles on her back through her dress.

"Anyway, where were we?" she asked, smiling as she pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

* * *

**1839**

"Mother?"

Caroline looked up from her sewing (she was finally getting the hang of it), shifting on the library couch. Marcel was standing in the doorway looking a bit shaken up, and she frowned, setting her sewing aside and walking to him, pulling him into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said immediately, though Caroline was sure that he knew that she saw right through him. "It's just that the actors for Hamlet just finished, and they're—"

"Hamlet?" Caroline asked suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"I was reading it because Uncle 'Lijah told me to, and Uncle Kol said that the piece is best experienced in the flesh, so he hired a company to come do it," Marcel said impatiently. "I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't," Caroline said slowly, suddenly getting a very bad feeling about what Marcel was about to say. "Where are they?"

"Dead. Some of them."

"Dead?" she asked. "Why are they dead?"

"Because they weren't acting," Marcel said uncomfortably. "Uncle Kol compelled them to think that they were really the characters, and—"

"I'm going to kill him," Caroline said.

"No, Mother, it's all right. I was just wondering if—"

"No, that was entirely inappropriate of him. He sat you down and had you watch a bunch of people kill each other?"

"Father kills people all the time," Marcel said, and Caroline wasn't sure how to respond. She couldn't exactly say that Klaus killing people had a point, because it didn't. Klaus wasn't a nice person, and she didn't pretend that he was, but she wasn't sure how she felt about Marcel thinking it wasn't a big deal.

"Right, but that's different," she said a bit lamely.

"How?"

"What were you saying before, sweetie? I'm sorry for interrupting," Caroline said, dodging Marcel's question.

He clearly noticed, and she saw a flash of a quickly-made calculation in his eyes before he decided not to comment. "I was just wondering when you were planning to turn me."

"What?" she asked, completely blindsided by the question.

"Well, I can't stay a human forever," he said, his voice indicating that he thought it was obvious.

It wasn't that Caroline didn't want Marcel to turn (although she had secretly been a bit conflicted because she still wasn't sure whether Marcel—_her _Marcel—and Marcel Gerard were the same man), because she couldn't exactly pretend that she disliked vampirism. It would certainly keep him safer in a world where he was vulnerable to those with a vendetta against Klaus. She just had never really thought about exactly when that might be.

She stayed in each time period for an average of ten years, which meant that she still had seven years to go in the 19th century. When she left, Marcel would be sixteen, and that was a bit too early to be turned, in Caroline's opinion.

"I don't know. Probably around eighteen?" she suggested, and Marcel shrugged.

"All right."

They were both quiet for a moment, and Caroline was about to turn to sit on the couch when Marcel spoke, insecurity bleeding through his tone. "You'll be there, right Mother? To help me?"

"If I had my way, I would never leave you alone," Caroline said, knowing that she was being vague, but not wanting to make promises that she couldn't keep.

A confession about her time travel had been on the tip of her tongue multiple times over the past three years, but she'd talked to Klaus about it, who strongly believed that she shouldn't say anything.

"Children will tell secrets to anyone who will listen, love," he'd said, and Caroline had seen his point.

Still, though, it made her undead heart clench, knowing that she'd be ripped away from him someday. She already felt guilty for lying to Marcel about Klaus daggering her, especially since she sensed some lingering resentment from Marcel towards Klaus for it.

"Thank you, Mother," he said, a small smile on his face, and she hugged him, trying to shove down the guilt that wouldn't quite leave her.

**XXX**

Caroline bit her lip as she scanned the list again, twirling the pen in her hand before dipping it in ink again to write another item. It had taken her quite a while to get used to using dip pens, although they were much better than quills, which were, in her opinion, an absolute nightmare. She read the list over again before capping the ink and walking down the hall of the mansion to knock on Klaus's study door. "Nik?"

"Yes, love?"

She walked in and slid the list to him, perching on the edge of his desk, her stockinged feet in his lap as he scanned it. "What on earth is a Hershey?"

"This is a list of companies to invest in. The balance says nothing can change, right? So I can at least give you some insider trading hints. Just be careful to not get caught. Invest through humans or whatever."

"We don't need money, sweetheart. We can just compel things we need."

"Not in the future. There are ways to track those sorts of things," she said, mentally high-fiving herself for her forethought. "People will notice if things just go missing."

He gave her a suspicious look but nodded, scanning the list again. "All right. Anything else you'd like to tell me about the future?"

"I'm glad you're in mine."

His lips quirked. "I am as well, sweetheart."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Klaus's hand resting on her foot, massaging it absent-mindedly as he read over the list before slipping it into his desk. "I'd like to paint you tonight."

She smiled slightly. "Would you? Should I make sure to exile the family from the house, then? I don't want us to be interrupted."

He smiled slightly, tugging her ankles lightly so that she fell to straddle his lap, nuzzling her ear. "Not that kind of painting, though I wouldn't be opposed. I'd like you to sit for a portrait."

"Oh. Why?"

"To remember you. The exact color of your eyes, the way your hair curls around your pretty cheeks."

"You've painted portraits before," she pointed out, and he smiled slightly, his hand drawing lazy circles on her lower back.

"They have all been locked away over the years."

"All right."

"It will take multiple sittings."

"I know. We've done it before."

He nipped her earlobe, making her shiver, and she smiled.

"I wouldn't be opposed to sketching you after each session," he added. "Just for extra memories."

"Will those sketches be done once I'm out of the dress I'm sitting for the portrait in?"

"Oh, undoubtedly."

**XXX**

"You spoil him," Elijah said with a scoff, watching Marcel play with his new set of glass marbles over his cup of tea, and Caroline shot him a glare from the loveseat she was curled up in.

"Your point, Elijah?"

"Spoiled children become ill-mannered adults, Caroline."

Caroline just shrugged, turning back to her book and getting absorbed in it again, letting the light clicks of Marcel's marble set and Elijah's teacup touching the saucer fade into the background. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt Klaus's lips touch her temple, and she looked up to peck him quickly on the lips, smiling as she pulled away, settling back against the cushions.

He and Kol had been visiting a coven in Maine for the last few days (meaning that he'd been gone for over a week), and she'd missed him.

"Hello, Caroline. Elijah."

"Hello, Niklaus."

Caroline shifted as Klaus sat down next to her. He tended to touch her whenever he could, even if it was just light brushes of his fingers against her thigh, and he rested his palm on her calf over her dress, both of them ignoring Elijah's scandalized glance.

Really, he'd lived with them for how long, now?

"Did you find anything?" Caroline asked, and Klaus sighed, his fingers tracing lazy patterns against the fabric.

"Not as much as I would have liked."

"Anything, though?" she pressed.

"Well, I couldn't exactly ask them if they knew how to procure the ashes of an object that I'm not supposed to know exists, could I?"

"I guess not," Caroline said, her vision snapping to Marcel, who had stiffened slightly, indicating that he was listening. "We can talk about this later," she said, her eyes darting towards Marcel, and Klaus nodded to show that he understood.

"All right, love."

"I missed you," she said, quietly enough for Marcel not to hear.

"And I, you, sweetheart."

"I believe that it is time that I retire for the night," Elijah interrupted, clearly having had enough of their reunion and standing up, his book under his arm. "Good night."

They murmured their good nights, not bothering to point out that it was barely eight o'clock, and Caroline gestured to the chessboard.

They often still played games in the evening, and now that he wasn't letting her win anymore, she was getting steadily better. Still though, she hadn't had as much practice as he did, and by the end of the third game she was starting to get frustrated.

"You told me not to go easy on you, sweetheart."

She just glared at him, shifting as she heard Marcel walk up behind her, leaving his marbles abandoned on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Marcel asked curiously, peeking over Caroline's shoulder at the chessboard as she frowned at it.

"Your mother? Losing," Klaus said with a smirk.

Caroline threw a pawn at him, and Klaus caught it, setting it beside the board.

"Would you like to play the winner, Marcellus?"

"I suppose," he said, sitting down beside her, his eyes scanning the board as they played. A few moves later, Caroline was about to pick up one of her Knights when Marcel grabbed her wrist.

"Move your Bishop."

Klaus gave Marcel a calculating glance while Caroline inspected the board before reaching out to move the piece. "Here?" she asked, and Marcel nodded.

"Sweetheart, why don't you let Marcellus play?" Klaus said slowly.

Caroline nodded, as curious about Marcel's talent as her husband, and moved aside. "Go ahead, sweetie."

Marcel didn't win, but it was a close thing, when his age was taken into consideration. Caroline knew that Klaus hadn't gone easy on him (her Parent/Child Gaming 101 lecture apparently having made zero impact), and she wondered where he'd learned.

Caroline watched Marcel move his pawn forward two spaces to open the game once Klaus had reset the board, and the game continued until Klaus knocked over Marcel's king about twenty minutes later.

"Have you been watching us play?" she asked as Marcel easily put his pieces back in the correct order.

"Yes, Mother. Well, and Uncle Elijah has been teaching me."

"Well, you're very good at it," Caroline said encouragingly, and Marcel gave her a bright smile.

"Really?"

"Yes," Klaus said slowly, and Caroline recognized the calculating look in his eyes, as though he was assessing a potential ally.

Or a potential threat.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed that. Please tell me what you thought! Do you think Klaus and Caroline have mostly resolved their problems around their insecurities? Did you like the reveal about why she calls him "Nik"? What do we think about Klaus and Marcel's relationship? Any guesses?**

**Remember, the only way I know what you think is with feedback. Constructive criticism is great too.**

**Hugs!  
-Angie**


	13. Your Past, My Future

Sorry this took awhile. There was a lot of reworking in various places, but I hope that you guys like the final product. :D

Thank you to Sophie for beta work.

* * *

**1843**

When Caroline was 12, she'd helped out at a wedding for one of her mother's friends. She'd been put in charge of the party favors, and one of the items she chose to make were tiny homemade soaps in a variety of shapes. By the end, she could have done the recipe in her sleep (the wedding was for about 200 people), and she ended up doing it for craft fairs and fundraisers every year afterwards.

This skill came in handy when she had a lot of time on her hands and not much to do, and after quite a bit of trial and error, she learned to make it with what was available in the time period. She liked it when her clothes and sheets smelled nice, and it had taken a while to get Klaus to agree on a scent for the soap that he didn't find too feminine, but once he had she liked doing the laundry every week. The repetitive movements helped her think, and it was nice to have some time alone.

She was broken out of her normal routine by a knock on the door to the laundry room. She could hear Marcel's heartbeat, and she called for him to come in, putting down the sheet she'd been washing.

"Mother," he said, nodding as he sat down next to her.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Anything you want."

"Did Father really dagger you?"

Caroline felt a pang of unease. She wanted to tell Marcel about the time travel, but Klaus had been firm. Children couldn't keep secrets, he'd said, and despite Caroline's discomfort, she knew that he was probably right. He'd suggested compelling Marcel not to tell, but Caroline couldn't help being uncomfortable with taking Marcel off vervain because of all the vampires in the house (and once Klaus realized that Marcel being able to be compelled by anyone else was a possibility, he agreed).

Marcel hadn't brought up the subject since he was much younger, and it was easy to lie by omission. However, he was incredibly perceptive, and she should have known he'd figure out that something was off before long.

"When I met you, you were alone and covered in mud, and you were sick. Father wouldn't have let you rest in a coffin that way."

Caroline didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"I...it's complicated," she said lamely, and Marcel frowned at the floor.

"You weren't daggered," he said softly. "If you were daggered, you would have woken up inside, and father would have been with you the whole time. He doesn't even let you go out alone."

"I make my own choices," she cut in firmly. "Your father doesn't _let _me do anything."

"That's not the point. He said he was glad that you survived the plague. If he had daggered you, he would have known that you would. What plague was he talking about? Where were you? Why did you lie to me?"

She'd never really been a good liar, and she tried to come up with a reason, drawing a blank until she decided that the best course of action was to dodge the question.

"That's something you should ask your father."

Would Klaus be annoyed with her? Probably, but she couldn't muster up much sympathy.

"I already did," Marcel said, his voice almost smug.

"Then why are you asking me?"

"I want to see whether your stories match."

_Fuck. _

"I'm sure whatever he told you is true," she said loftily, returning to the laundry with new enthusiasm, scrubbing the shirt she was holding with soap.

"That doesn't answer my question," he insisted, and Caroline pressed her lips together in a thin line.

She didn't want to tell him not to ask questions, or to stop being curious, but she felt like he'd backed her into a corner, and she wasn't at all comfortable with it. His strategy was very Klaus-like, and it bothered her. Still, it was obvious why he'd want to know.

She sighed, setting her rag aside. "Marcel, I want to tell you. You have no idea how much. However, your father and I have talked about it, and we feel that it's safer for you to not know. You're quite vulnerable as a human, and we can't take that chance. Perhaps once you've transitioned we can talk about it."

"Fine, then. I'll transition now. Give me your blood."

"We've talked about this. You're to wait until you're older."

"Fine," Marcel said, pushing himself up. "I don't care anyway."

She watched him stomp to the door and shut it rather roughly behind him, and she winced. It broke her heart to see him upset like this, especially when it was about her, and she wasn't sure what to do.

Her mind racing, Caroline finished the shirt she was washing before calling over one of the servants to finish and walking to Klaus's studio, sticking her head inside. He was standing by an easel, a slight frown on his face as he studied the painting he was currently working on.

"Hello, love," he said without looking up, and Caroline walked to him, resting a hand gently on his arm and peeking at the painting, smiling when she saw that it was of her reading in one of the sitting rooms.

"Hello. Did the painting not turn out the way you wanted?" she asked, leaning against him.

He slid his arm around her waist, turning to kiss her on the temple. "My paintings never turn out the way I want them."

"Such is the life of an artist," she teased, and he nodded before seeming to notice the look on her face.

"Everything all right?"

"Marcel just came to ask me about whether I was really daggered," she said slowly. "He told me that he'd asked you too and wanted to see if our stories matched, but I figured that you probably didn't tell him anything, so I just told him that it wasn't safe for him to know. But what if he investigates on his own and finds something? I don't know how he would, but it could happen. Or he could get hurt trying to. I don't want to take that chance, Nik."

She knew she was babbling, the words spilling out more quickly than she'd meant them, and Klaus was watching her as she talked, a slight frown on his face.

"We'll keep an eye on him, sweetheart. Keep him safe."

Caroline sighed, staring at the painting in front of her, not really taking it in. "I just don't want him to feel like we're keeping things from him."

"It's a bit late for that, sweetheart, don't you think?"

She nodded, turning to bury her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. "I know," she said, her voice muffled by his skin. "I guess I just don't want him to resent me for lying for the rest of his life."

"Vampirism provides a long time to forgive," Klaus said lightly.

"It also allows long time to hold a grudge, Mr. Chasing Katerina Petrova for five hundred years."

"It's only been around three and a half centuries," he said teasingly before stiffening. "You were born in the early 21st century, then?"

"Close," she said, her eyes closing as his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. "October 10th, 1992."

"In Mystic Falls?" he pressed, and she smiled against his skin, nuzzling it lightly and feeling him shift against her.

"Yes, but I'd rather you didn't go look. Visiting your wife when she's a baby is a little creepy, don't you think?"

He laughed quietly. "Just a bit. I much prefer you in this form."

"I should hope so," Caroline said, pulling back and wrinkling her nose, and he gave her a dimpled grin, bending to nip her ear, his hands squeezing her waist before moving down to stroke her hips.

"I do enjoy your body as it is," he said, giving her ass a quick pinch, making her shriek, half laughing as she batted his hand away. "How old were you when I met you?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"I'm almost sure that this is the last time period you go to before you come back, since you come about every hundred-fifty to two hundred years, and that would put you somewhere between a year after your birth and when you're fifty-one years old, and I believe that you were around eighteen or so when you were sent back. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"I'd assume then, that it was around when you were seventeen, since you said you'd only known me for a year or so the last time I interrogated you a few hundred years ago.."

"How do you remember all this stuff?" she asked, slightly impressed.

"It's about you. Of course I'd remember. Am I correct?"

"You met me on my 17th birthday," she said, knowing that she was giving him more information than she ever had in the past, and probably more than she should.

"October 10th, 2009, then?"

"Yes. You were over a thousand years older than me."

"Love knows no age," he said dryly, and she laughed, pressing her lips to his gently before pulling back, her hands still resting on his shoulders.

"Doesn't make you any less of a dirty old man."

"We'd have been married for over a thousand years," he pointed out.

"For you. I was just a teenage girl being stalked by her practically ancient future husband, and I didn't even know you were my future husband."

"Sounds tragic."

"Yep. You nearly killed my boyfriend a few times, which honestl—"

"Boyfriend?" he asked sharply. "Meaning a male friend?"

"A male romantic partner," Caroline said.

"A lover," he said flatly.

"Yes, and you're not allowed to kill him."

"Why not? You're mine, Caroline, my _wife, _and I will not let another man put his filthy hands on you."

It took a great deal of restraint for Caroline to not roll her eyes. "I didn't know that then."

He remained silent, staring at her for a moment before he spoke. "You're going to unknowingly torture me, aren't you Caroline?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed, clearly trying to figure out how to phrase what he was going to say, and she let her fingers trace his upper back where she knew the triangle tattoo would be inked someday. "Well, you know that I love you in the future. However, from what you've described to me, I'll have to go through a good year of my wife _loathing _me. I'm terrified of you leaving me, but you're essentially assured that I'll still be in love with you."

"That was my past, Nik, even if it's your future. You know that I'll go back in time and grow to love you."

"You haven't been to all the time periods yet," he pointed out, and she smiled slightly.

"I've been to all of them other than the one where you're under the curse. Right?"

"Yes."

"Did we end that one on a bad note?"

The smile he gave her could only be defined as self-satisfied. "We most certainly did not. I believe I told you that you owed me a wedding night."

She laughed, kissing him again. "I do remember you saying something along those lines."

His expression was wistful, a though he was recalling one of his fondest memories, and though it had been almost half a century, her heart still swelled when he was that open with her. "Yes. You were frustratingly vague at the time, actually, as you tend to be. You said you knew that you were going to leave as soon as I stripped your wedding dress away, most likely because I just told you now, and you told me that you didn't want to leave yet. You slept in your dress that night, curled in my arms, and I held you until you asked me to undress you. It was the only time I can recall when I didn't want your clothes off as quickly as possible."

She snorted, burying her face in his neck. "I think you'll like the clothes in the future."

"Really?"

She hummed, pulling away with a wicked grin. "You'll see. I wear dresses that stop here," she said, placing her hand just above her knee, and she had to fight down a laugh at the horrified look on his face.

"With stockings?"

She scoffed. "Of course not. Well, sometimes people do, I guess, but I didn't. I liked my legs bare. Ugh, I'll miss not having to shave my legs."

He opened his mouth, most likely about to question why she would bother, before closing it again, settling instead on, "That's quite short."

"Wait until you see bikinis," she said, smirking at his frown. "They cover even less."

"And you wear that in public?"

"Just to swim."

"But in front of other men?"

"Ooh, someone's jealous," she said with a grin, tangling her fingers in his necklaces.

"Well, to be fair, I'm going to have to watch my wife fraternize with some adolescent _peasant_—"

"Nik," Caroline interrupted exasperatedly, pulling back to look at him. "Just remember that I fell in love with you after Tyler and I broke up. And if I remember right, you'll spend a lot of time trying to tempt me away."

Klaus pressed his lips together in a thin line, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, and Caroline reached to cup his cheek, stroking her thumb over his jaw. "I'm yours, Niklaus. You know that."

He gave her a predatory smile. "You are. Though I do like being reminded every now and again."

She grinned, gently pulling his face closer to hers to catch his lips in a soft kiss before pulling away. "I do enjoy reminding you..."

Two hours later, Caroline laid her cheek on Klaus's chest, humming in contentment as he slid an arm around her waist, nudging her lightly to turn her around and pulling her back against his chest. His body was firm and warm against hers, and his nose was buried in her neck to inhale her scent. She could feel his slow, undead heartbeat thumping against her back, and the sensation was comforting.

"Nik...About Marcel..."

"I know that you're hesitant, but it's really for the best, sweetheart."

"I know," she said, closing her eyes and trying to push down the guilt.

Klaus pressed a light kiss to her cheek, nipping her ear lightly before pulling back. "Go to sleep, love."

She hummed to show that she'd heard, letting herself sink into the mattress, her head cradled in Klaus's upper arm.

**1846**

"Marcel, no running in the house!"

"Sorry, Mother," Marcel said, slowing down to a pace that was barely acceptable as a walk, hurrying to the foyer.

"What are you in such a hurry for?"

"I'm going out."

"Out where?" Caroline asked suspiciously, poking her head out of the sitting room before walking through the doorway to approach him.

"Meeting a friend," he mumbled, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Which friend?" Caroline asked, mentally cataloguing all the other teenagers he hung out with.

"Just a friend," he said evasively. "Why does it matter?"

"I just like knowing about your life."

"Mother, I'm an adult. I don't need to tell you what I'm doing."

Caroline choked down a snort of derision (sixteen was _so _not an adult), instead giving him a light shrug and waving him off. "All right. Don't stay out too late."

She waited for the door to close before speeding back to Klaus's study. "I think Marcel has a girlfriend."

"I know he does," Klaus said, folding a letter and slipping it into an envelope, picking up the candle to make the wax for the seal.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I want to know," Caroline said, walking behind him and bending to press a kiss to his neck.

He stamped the wax and stood up, gently resting a hand on her upper arm and nudging her out of the way so that he could walk to the bookshelf where he kept his sketchbooks. "Well, as far as I can tell it's not serious."

"Who is she?" Caroline asked, and Klaus smiled slightly as he eased the sketchbook he wanted from the shelf and walked to the overstuffed couch they kept in his office, sitting down.

"One of the witches."

"Who?"  
"Adeline LaMarche."

"I don't know much about her," Caroline said, frowning as she tried to recall any information at all.

"Her mother owns a magic shop in the quarter. She has a younger sister named Valerie. They practice Ancestral magic, and I have someone keeping an eye on them."

Caroline nodded, biting her lip. "How long have they been seeing each other?"

Klaus shrugged. "Two months or so, I believe. Come here, sweetheart."

She walked to him and sat next to him, resting her back against the armrest and setting her feet in his lap, watching him as he opened his sketchbook and set it to rest on her shins, spinning a pen between his fingers.

"We should meet her."

"How?" Klaus asked warily.

"A ball, maybe? Then we can formally introduce Marcel as well. It'll be fun."

He hummed to show he'd heard, and she decided to take it as a yes, kissing him on the cheek and speeding off to prepare.

When she finally met Adeline, there was something about her that made Caroline's hair stand on end. It might have been the way her gaze turned calculating when she heard that Caroline was Klaus's wife, but Caroline was more inclined to assume that her unease was due to her protectiveness.

Marcel was still young, after all, and it was in a mother's nature to worry.

**XXX**

"Do you feel like we're boring?" Caroline asked abruptly, leaning against him.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, love."

She'd been thinking about it for a while, if she was honest with herself. Their sex life wasn't boring, by any means. She loved the way he spoke to her, the way he touched her... They'd experimented with a few things over the years, some she liked, and some she didn't. He must have had experiences without her though, must have tried things that she never would have asked of him (or things she hadn't even known were possible to ask for)… He'd never complained, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were getting too used to each other. She voiced this to him, and he stiffened. "Are you unhappy?"

"No," she said firmly, burrowing into him even more as if that proved her point. "I love you, and I'm very happy with our marriage. I just can't help but wonder if, in my absence you might be more adventurous than you have been with me?"

"Sexually, you mean?" he asked, now sounding more amused than anything.

"Yes."

"Is there anything in particular you're looking to try?"

"What do you like?" she asked, absentmindedly stroking the curls at the nape of his neck, grinning at his low hum of contentment from her movements.

"I like you."

She smiled, reaching to press her lips against his lightly before pulling back. "You don't think I'm boring?"

"Never. And me? Do I bore you?"

"I don't think it's possible for you to be boring."

"Glad that's settled."

They sat there for a few more minutes, content to just _be_, before Caroline spoke again. "No, but seriously, what do you like?"

He laughed. "I am simply thankful that you're here. Any pleasure I experience with another, no matter how sinful or adventurous, pales in comparison to the mere brush of your fingers against my skin."

"You're both overdoing it _and _not answering my question," she said, her face pulling into a pout, and he grinned, moving to kiss her softly, his palm cupping her cheek.

"I enjoy watching your face while I take you, seeing your pretty lips part as your eyes roll back in your head from pleasure. I like bending you over whatever surface is nearest and filling you with my cock until you're writhing beneath me. I love indulging your penchant for role-playing, particularly the King and his maid-"

"Of course you do," she said, rolling her eyes. "You and your weird royalty obsession."

"For all the protesting you do regarding the role of women in a marriage, I do appreciate that you're willing to put it aside to please me when we're alone."

"Yeah, because it's a fantasy, not reality," Caroline said primly, and Klaus smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"I'm aware, my love."

She smiled, shifting to kiss him. "I can't wait for the 21st century. There are so many things I want to try with you."

"Such as?"

"I could buy a toy shaped like your cock that I can fuck myself with when you're gone, or perhaps while you watch...Some of them come with little tiny object that will make the toy shake inside of me at different intensities, even when you press it from far away. You could be in the room next door and listen to me moan for you as you decide how intense the sensation will be. You could tie my wrists to the headboard and watch as I shake and squirm for you, moaning your name without you even touching me."

"The future sounds like a lovely place," he said, his voice thick with lust.

She grinned, trailing a knuckle down his jaw and moving to kiss him, speaking against his lips between kisses.

"I sometimes touched myself to thoughts of you before I went back in time. I was so ashamed of my fantasies of you, but it didn't stop me from coming around my fingers wishing it was your cock."

"Tell me more, sweetheart."

Her returning hum as he kissed her neck was half-moan-half-contentment, and she felt him grin as he pressed soft kisses to her skin. "I don't know if that's wise. What if you take advantage of me in the future?"

"Oh, love, I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Liar."

"I have a suggestion," he said softly, and she grinned, tipping her neck to the side to encourage him to nip her skin.

"What kind of suggestion?"

"I'll ask you questions. If you don't want to answer, say you won't answer, and I won't press."

"Yes," she said, hissing the word out as he scraped one of his fangs down her neck, his tongue following to lick the blood from the wound before it healed.

"Yes you'll answer?"

"Fine, but I can't guarantee the answers will be all that detailed."

"What was the thing you thought of the most?"

"There was a conversation we had about a map that one of my friends interrupted," she said quietly, her breathing growing more ragged as he continued to lick and suck her neck. "Every now and then after that, I would imagine that he hadn't interrupted, that you'd dragged me to the couch and fucked me there until I screamed your name."

"What were you thinking of the time you came the hardest with my image in your mind?"

"You taking me from behind over a table in your studio. We had a bit of a spat there, but later when I thought about it, I imagined you pushing my blue dress around my hips and tugging my knickers around my knees to fuck me. Just remember that I'll think of it later when you're having that conversation with me."

She could feel him hard underneath her, and she trailed a hand against his chest, looking at him with a heated gaze. "You'll love the future, Niklaus. You'll love the things they invent for pleasure, the ways you can use them to make me beg for your cock."

He swore under his breath, grabbing her hips to turn her around in his lap to straddle him. "Don't tease me sweetheart. You know what happens."

"You tease me back," she said with a wicked grin. "I do know how much you love it when I beg..."

**XXX**

"We need to tell him. I'm going to be leaving within the next few days, Nik. I can feel it. We can't keep it from him. He's old enough to understand and he deserves to know."

"No."

"Why is it so important that he doesn't know?"

"The witch," Klaus said simply.

"What's she going to do, exactly? I want to tell my _son _that I'm not leaving him by choice."

"I thought a marriage was a partnership where you made decisions together and kept each other's desires in mind," Klaus said dryly, with an edge of bitterness. "I don't think it wise, Caroline."

"This is about me, though. It's my choice."

"It's always your choice," he said exasperatedly. "Every time. You want to do something. I disagree. You throw a fit about how it should be your choice, and I give in because I don't want to lose you."

Caroline sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to calm down. She knew he was right, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. "Look, I didn't mean that I don't care what you think. I care a lot about what you think, and you're right. It's probably not safe to tell him. I just don't want him to hate me," Caroline said, unable to stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

"He's not going to hate you," Klaus said impatiently. "When you come back in the future, he'll understand."

Caroline froze. She'd never quite forgotten what Marcel would do in the future, but she took a deep, shaking breath. "I don't know if he will."

"He will," Klaus said again, and he sounded so _sure, _and she wanted to believe him so _badly..._

"Okay," she breathed. "I want to say goodbye, though. I don't want him to think I left him."

"I'll tell him you didn't."

"I know it's probably silly, but I was hoping that I'd be able to stay for a few more years. Help him with his transition..."

"He can still transition now," Klaus said, and Caroline shook her head.

"He's too young."

"He's practically an adult, love."

"In this time period," Caroline said. "In mine he would have been an adolescent."

Klaus sighed. "Yes, but sweetheart, this isn't your time period. He's an adult. This way, you can help him through."

"I trust you to help him," Caroline said quietly, laying a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

He nodded, bending to kiss her softly, his hands settling on her waist, and he pulled back to rest his forehead against hers.

**XXX**

Caroline woke with an aching neck, her throat burning with thirst. She flexed her fingers and toes, realizing that she seemed to be tied down.

The last thing she could remember was walking around the quarter with Klaus, savoring the last few hours they had together. They'd just gotten to a park when there had been a snarl from Klaus before she heard a snap, followed by a blinding pain in her neck before the world went black around her.

Her eyes opened blearily to take in her surroundings, and she was faintly surprised to see Marcel's girlfriend and a group of others from one of the witch covens in New Orleans gathered behind her.

"What did you do to me?" she asked hoarsely.

"Just some vervain and a snapped neck. We needed you tied down for the ritual."

"What ritual?"

"Your husband killed Genevieve, and we want to bring her back," said Adeline. "She was my friend. I want to hurt him the way he hurt our coven by taking one of our own, and we've been watching you. Marcel has been unwittingly spying for us. You'd be surprised what leaves your precious son's lips when he has the right motivation."

Caroline pressed her lips together in annoyance. She knew she'd get out of it alive, since she hadn't been to the time period of Klaus's curse yet, so she wasn't all that concerned about her own life. However, she'd been hoping to be able to say goodbye to Marcel, and she and Klaus had plans for a date that night to the opera.

Also, Klaus was apparently right about it being a bad idea to tell Marcel about the time travel, and when she got out of there, he'd definitely be saying "I told you so."

Caroline was not a fan of her husband's "I told you so"s.

Caroline took a shaking breath, wincing at the pain of the desiccation. It felt like sandpaper was rubbing against every part of her that moved. She knew that she'd be able to move if she wasn't restrained, but she didn't want to waste too much of her energy fighting off the bonds.

"Where is Marcellus?"

"Safe. Probably wondering where I am for our date on the other side of town."

Caroline relaxed a bit, relief flooding her system that her son was safe, at least. She tried to weigh the threat of the coven. There appeared to be around 12, from a quick headcount, and most of them were boredly picking at their nails or conversing in whispers. When Klaus arrived, and she had no doubt that he would, they would go down easily.

"Does Klaus know I'm here?" She asked, and the some of the witches chuckled under their breaths.

"He's not quite awake enough to be aware of anything at the moment."

"What did you do to him?" Caroline asked, more out of curiosity than worry.

Klaus wasn't as affected by vervain as regular vampires, and even when a large amount was injected, his pain tolerance was incredibly high. He wasn't above faking being affected to gain the upper hand, or even to mislead the general public to think that vervain could incapacitate him for longer than a few seconds at most by itself. If they'd snapped his neck, which was highly likely, he'd have recovered within about half an hour.

"Unconscious with a snapped neck and tied up in enchanted ropes in your house. We didn't want him to know where we took you."

Caroline nodded, feeling herself growing light-headed as the witch spoke. Having felt her departure approaching, she'd given her ring back to Klaus when they'd woken up that morning, had watched him slip it onto one of his necklaces as he always did before she left. She was thankful for it now, as she felt the air compress around her as it always did right before she was yanked through time. She heard the chanting begin, her ears barely registering it, before she closed her eyes, succumbing to the darkness.

**1156**

Caroline groaned as she shifted on the stone floor where she'd landed, her head still pounding as she felt the need for blood aching in her throat. She pushed herself to her feet, looking around, and heard a familiar voice from behind a nearby door, the muttering unintelligible, but nonetheless present.

"Nik?" she called, pushing the heavy door open and walking into the room.

His head snapped up to stare at her, his eyes wild as he pressed his back against the wall.

"No. Not Caroline. Just another vision. Leave me, please."

"What are you talking about? It's me. It's really me."

"No. No, stop. Stop torturing me. She left. She's not here. She left."

Caroline's breath caught as she took in the clothing he was wearing, and realized that this must be the era of the Hunter's Curse.

"I'm here. Really," she said quietly, approaching him with quiet footsteps, trying not to make too many sudden movements.

"Not Caroline," he muttered, closing his eyes and cupping his head with his palms as though trying to ward off a headache. "She's gone. Caroline's gone. Just the Five taunting me…"

"Oh, Niklaus," she breathed, her eyes filling with tears.

He looked so tired, so devastated...so vulnerable. She reached for him, and he flinched back, his fingers chipping into the stone walls.

"Leave me, spirit. It is of no use. Caroline would never refer to me by my given name."

It must be the first time he would see her since she'd left during his human years…

"Nik...Nik, look at me," she said quietly, moving towards him slowly.

"You're not Caroline."

"I am Caroline," she said, trying not to panic at the pure hostility in his eyes.

She gasped as he moved faster than she could process, his hand suddenly plunging into her chest, gripping her heart. "Nik, stop. You're hurting me."

"Caroline?"

He pulled his hand away, leaving her chest to heal as he stared at her. Spirits couldn't touch physically, and he knew it.

"It's me," she repeated, coughing slightly, and then had the wind knocked out of her as Klaus rammed her against the wall.

"Why did you leave?"

"What?"

"Where did you go?"

"Nik, I don't–"

"Where did you go?" he roared, veins creeping up on his face as he held her by her throat.

"I was pulled through time," she gasped, trying to push his hand away, tears blooming in her eyes. "Really, Nik, you're hurting me, stop."

His hand pressed against her throat more harshly, and she struggled, trying to free herself, her fingers trying to pry his hands away from her throat. Her strength was no match for his.

"Nik, stop," she breathed again, and he growled. "I'm from the future. Nik, let me go."

He pulled his hand away abruptly and she crumped to the floor, clutching her throat as her airways healed.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked, and she blinked, hot tears burning as they trailed down her cheeks. It _hurt _to see him like this, hurt to watch him suffer.

"I didn't want to," she said, standing up. "It wasn't my fault."

"Tell me," he said, his breathing ragged as he reached to cup her jaw in his hand, his grip rough and unyielding. "Tell me everything."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this! What did you think? How do you think things will play out for Marcel and Klaus after Caroline disappears? Any theories? Were there any parts you especially liked? Any dialogue?

Did you like the part where they talked about Caroline's future (and Klaus's past?)?

LET ME KNOW I'm so excited to hear what you think.


End file.
